


Strawberry Champagne

by Flareon37



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Office AU, Sexy Angsty JeongMi, Sexy Fluffy Jeongmi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareon37/pseuds/Flareon37
Summary: Jeongyeon is used to always be in control- whether at work, or in any other aspects of her life. So why does she keep on thinking about that mysterious girl who have made her surrender for the very first time ever?Why can't she just stop haunting Jeongyeon's dreams and meet her for real instead?...or alternatively - this is a JeongMi "Boss and Secretary AU with a dark & sexy twist"
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 171
Kudos: 737





	1. Nightingale [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids, don't read this.

*****

The moment Jeongyeon steps into the hotel lobby, the time seems to stop for every person in the room as each of them immediately shifts their focus on her.

Jeongyeon confidently walks inside the hotel wearing an elegant black lacy dress that stops just a few inches above her knees highlighting her long flawless legs. 

She looks like a super model straight out from a period-themed magazine photoshoot who exudes sophistication and overflowing charisma.

It’s already 10PM when the two guards, both dressed in black butler tuxedos, open the huge wooden door of the hotel’s largest function room for Jeongyeon.

“Welcome to the party, Mademoiselle.” The other guard politely greets her before Jeongyeon steps inside the venue.

As soon as she makes her grand entrance, the guests inside have seemingly sensed her presence because they immediately stop their chattering and they look at Jeongyeon’s way. Even the people in the dance floor momentarily stop their flirtatious moves just to stare at her.

Jeongyeon is aware that she’s fashionably late - the party actually starts at 8PM. But that is not the reason why everyone’s eyes are now on her as she carefully walks towards her assigned table.

“Why is everyone staring at me?” Jeongyeon asks her good friend, Nayeon, as soon as she sits on her VIP chair.

“Well for starters, you don’t have your mask on and everyone can recognize you right away.” Nayeon replies to her matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, I left it back home. I forgot that it’s a masquerade party. I usually don’t need to remember minor details like that you know. It’s usually Miss Myoui who takes care of those things for me.”

“You rely on your secretary too much. I honestly think you’d be a cripple without her.” Nayeon scoffs at her best friend.

“And I’m afraid that you’re probably right. She’s too competent for my own good. ” Jeongyeon just smiles remembering her exceptionally efficient personal secretary.

“Where’s Mina anyways? Isn’t she your usual date to official parties like this?”

“She said she has an appointment to take care of. So I have no choice but to go by myself. I initially intended not to go because of that. You know how I hate parties. ” Jeongyeon sighs.

“And I would smack you if you didn’t attend. Imagine being the CEO and not attending her own company’s celebratory party. You still have to do your speech Miss cover girl of _‘Time Magazine’s Millionaires under 30’,_ remember?” Nayeon, who’s also the company’s Vice President, teases her.

Jeongyeon lazily leans back on the chair and sighs, “Can’t you just do it for me instead?”

“Make me the magazine cover then and I’d do it for you.” Nayeon winks at her.

“It’s not my fault they chose me. I was trying to be lowkey you know that.”

“How can you be lowkey when you’re dressed like that?” Her best friend screens her outfit and smirks.

“You know your employees have been asking me when are you gonna arrive tonight.” Nayeon teases her again while she hands Jeongyeon a mask, 

“Here, you should thank my indecisive ass I brought a spare one along. Go mingle with our employees. They’ve been waiting for their charming CEO ever since the party started. ”

Jeongyeon sighs, she knows Nayeon is right. 

This party is to celebrate their recently concluded fiscal year. It’s the company’s best year so far out of their eight years of operations in the tech industry. And Jeongyeon, as their humbled CEO knows that a part of their success- she owes it to her employees.

And so she stands up, puts the mask on her face and starts walking towards the cocktail area where most employees are located. 

The golden mask which Nayeon gave her is sprinkled with expensive shiny gems. The design of her golden mask is contrasting beautifully with her black dress. Thus Jeongyeon still attracts everyone’s attention when she walks across the hall to the cocktail area.

While Jeongyeon is walking, she marvels on how intricate the function room is designed to suit their Masquerade theme. 

The dominant colour is deep red accentuated by silver highlights. It seems like she’s being transported back to the early 19th century grand ball room parties, with huge string of red curtains encompassing the hall, and a symphony of jazz music playing along in the background.

The function hall looks like a Great Gatsby set being married to the mysterious theme of the Phantom of the Opera. Jeongyeon likes it. It sets her in the mood.

So Jeongyeon humbly mingles with her employees, drinks with them, and even listens to their suggestions and company rants. Majority of the time though, she tries her best to ignore their _not-so-subtle_ flirting remarks on her, especially when a pretty employee tries to woo her.

When Jeongyeon delivers her CEO speech, she fills a glass of their Strawberry Champagne and raises a toast for their successful year. She downs the drink in one shot and it immediately tickles Jeongyeon’s taste buds. 

So she downs another shot again and mentally notes to ask their staff for the brand of that champagne so she could stack some on her cellar.

By the time the after party started, Jeongyeon has already drank almost one and a half bottle of their Strawberry Champagne. Her alcohol tolerance is quite high but Jeongyeon is feeling a bit tipsy now. 

And Jeongyeon gets a little flirty when she’s tipsy. 

So Jeongyeon now finds herself in one secluded corner of their cocktail area, flirting with one of her pretty employees. 

She’s munching on her swiss cheese and carefully holding a half-emptied glass of champagne on her other hand while she listens to the employee’s stories. When the pretty employee leans closer to her to whisper something, Jeongyeon notices that her glass is empty now. So she gently stops the employee from getting much closer to her and speaks,

“I’m sorry. Hold on a second.” Jeongyeon looks around and raises her hand to call the attention of one of the servers roaming the area.

The server immediately runs to their corner and refills Jeongyeon’s glass with another shot of her new favorite Strawberry Champagne. She then smiles politely and thanks the server.

As soon as the server walks away and completely clears the view in front of her, Jeongyeon’s gaze is immediately captured by a very beautiful woman standing right across the opposite end of their area. 

The woman is wearing an off shoulder red dress and a black mask. The girl is standing on a rather dimly lit corner but she still looks like a royalty even from a few meters away.

The moment their eyes meet and the girl notices that Jeongyeon is staring at her, she raises her wine glass and slowly twirls it in her hand. 

She’s still holding Jeongyeon’s gaze when she starts to sip from her glass. She slowly licks her lips and smirks at Jeongyeon seductively.

Jeongyeon’s breath hitches just from the sight of it. She’s completely enthralled now. Her senses are awakened and she feels much sober all of a sudden.

The girl raises her glass again and subtly tilts her head. Jeongyeon is not ignorant enough to know that the girl is straight up flirting with her. It’s a silent invitation for Jeongyeon and so she took the bait and carefully walks to the girl’s corner, completely ditching her current date.

”Hi.” Jeongyeon greets simply as soon as she gets closer to the girl, now with only a meter of distance between them.

With the girl’s large black mask hiding more than half of her face, Jeongyeon can only see her mesmerizing pair of brown eyes and her perfect red lips. But it’s already enough for Jeongyeon to deduce that the girl is insanely attractive.

The girl didn’t respond to her greeting, instead she just looks at Jeongyeon and scans her from head to toe. She then slowly downs the rest of her drink, and Jeongyeon finally notices that the girl is not drinking wine. 

Instead, she’s also drinking her favorite variant of champagne for tonight.

That information only intensifies her curiosity for the other girl more. 

With just barely a meter of distance between them, Jeongyeon can now clearly see the girl’s smooth white neck and her exposed shoulders. She suddenly feels like a vampire now itching to get a taste of that enticing neck. 

Before Jeongyeon fully loses herself to the temptation, she tries to speak to the girl again,

“I haven’t seen you earlier when I was roaming around the area. Which department are you from?”

The girl subtly tilts her head again and stares at Jeongyeon. Then she slowly closes the distance between them and gently puts a finger on the side of Jeongyeon’s lips. When the girl lifts her finger up, Jeongyeon notices that a crumb of cheese is now sticking at her fingertips.

But instead of getting shy, Jeongyeon becomes even more aroused now when the girl slowly puts her finger close to her mouth and licks on the cheese seductively, all while staring intently at Jeongyeon. It is the sexiest thing that Jeongyeon has witnessed today, and she hasn’t even seen half of the girl’s face yet. 

Jeongyeon’s self-restraint is quickly getting thinner by the second.

The girl, who seems to sense Jeongyeon’s impatience, puts down her empty wine glass beside the cocktail table, and starts walking out of the area towards one of the exits. Jeongyeon immediately follows her. 

She feels like she’s being hypnotized now. The girl hasn’t even said a single word to her yet but she just quickly follows her around. 

It’s extremely dangerous especially for Jeongyeon’s high profile to just blindly follow a stranger without even knowing her name. But with just a few minutes of their wordless interaction, this enchanting young lady has already abled to completely wrap Jeongyeon around her fingers.

The girl leads them at the back, inside a dimly lit room where some of the audio equipment and other props are hidden by the huge red curtains draping from the high ceiling. There is no other staff currently in there and the smoke machine is left unattended and open, so there’s a faint trail of smoke in the area.

As soon as they step inside the room, the girl immediately holds Jeongyeon’s arm and push her against the wall in such a swift manner- Jeongyeon didn’t even get a chance to properly react.

The beautiful girl is now pinning her against the wall and staring right back at her, it’s only then that Jeongyeon realizes her own golden mask has already fallen off.

Jeongyeon then tries to remove the girl’s mask too but she quickly holds Jeongyeon’s wrist to stop her.

“No.” She finally speaks.

“But I want to see you.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” She smirks and whispers so close into Jeongyeon’s lips in her deep sexy voice.

Their lips are barely touching now and Jeongyeon can feel the girl’s hot breath on her face. She shivers at the sensation and all the hair at the back of her neck rises.

“Do you have any idea how hot you are?” The girl whispers again.

Jeongyeon smiles when she hears the enchanting lady speaks, her voice oddly sounds familiar to her. But Jeongyeon doesn’t dwell much on that when she notices that there’s not a single mole near the girl’s lips. 

She quickly wraps her arm around the girl’s waist and immediately shifts their position. Jeongyeon is now pinning the girl against the wall and holding her waist when she whispers her response with a sly smirk,

“Maybe.”

“I’ll show it to you then.” 

The girl smiles teasingly before she hungrily pulls Jeongyeon closer and connects their lips in such a deep passionate kiss.

The moment their lips touch, Jeongyeon immediately feels both invigorated and weak all at the same time. It is such a heated first kiss which quickly escalates to all teeth and tongue and Jeongyeon feels even more high.

The girl’s lips are so soft and her tongue tastes like Strawberry Champagne which gets Jeongyeon even more intoxicated and addicted. 

They kiss like there’s no tomorrow- hungrily tasting the remnants of their favorite champagne from each other’s mouth. The girl moans on her lips and Jeongyeon inhales them all in.

Jeongyeon’s body is on fire now but the girl’s fingertips tracing around her neck is sending shivers to her spine and it makes her knees frail all of a sudden. She’s getting immediately short out of breath from their heated make out session and so Jeongyeon breaks the kiss to gasp for some air.

When Jeongyeon opens her eyes and looks at the girl, she gets enchanted once again on the unbelievable beauty staring right back at her.

The exposed part of the girl’s face is fully flushed now and her mouth is slightly open when she tries to catch her breath and inhales a handful of air. Jeongyeon then notices right at that moment how the girl’s lustful eyes suddenly flicker into yellow. 

Jeongyeon shakes her head and blinks twice. When the girl’s eyes changed back to their usual set of dark brown orbs again, Jeongyeon thought she’s probably just hallucinating. 

This girl is making her so damn high she’s now seeing things.

“You taste so good.” the girl inhales again and whispers into Jeongyeon’s lips.

“You haven’t tasted all of me yet.” Jeongyeon replies back breathlessly.

“I’ve been craving for you for years. I want to devour you.” 

The girl hisses and bites her lower lips impatiently.

“I’ll devour you first.” 

Jeongyeon smirks before she dives in and captures the girl’s lips again for another deep searing kiss.

She lifts the girl’s leg on her side and Jeongyeon slowly runs her fingers along the girl’s exposed thigh. 

Her lips are now tracing the girl’s smooth neck and Jeongyeon licks and bites on it. She bites it gentle at first. But the girl’s sexy deep moans drive Jeongyeon crazy and so she then starts sucking on her neck with more passion and gritted desire. 

The girl doesn’t seem to mind when Jeongyeon is leaving red marks on her milky white skin. Jeongyeon is marking every exposed skin her tongue can taste on the girl- her exposed shoulders, her attractive clavicle, the sides of her neck.

Jeongyeon’s kisses then starts to trail down. When she notices that the girl’s red dress in her mid-section has a thinner cloth than the other parts, she bites on the lacy cloth, destroying it in the process. It created a big hole in the girl’s dress, exposing her perfectly toned stomach. 

Jeongyeon then spots a tiny little mole on the girl’s tummy. She doesn’t know why, but Jeongyeon suddenly finds her ten times more attractive now because of this newfound discovery.

She licks on her tummy mole and the girl moans quite loudly while she digs her fingers deeper into Jeongyeon’s hair.

 _"She likes it, huh.”_ Jeongyeon thinks and starts kissing and sucking on her mole much intensely.

The girl’s moans are music into Jeongyeon’s ears right now and it excites her so much. She can’t wait to taste the girl now so she starts kissing her thigh more impatiently this time. Just as Jeongyeon is slowly making her way further into the girl’s territory, the girl stops her and gently tilts Jeongyeon’s head up to look her in the eyes and whispers, 

“Not so fast, baby.”

The girl then swiftly lifts Jeongyeon up and changes their position again to pin a now standing Jeongyeon against the wall. 

Their silent fight for dominance ends the moment Jeongyeon stares back at the girl again, and her intense gaze have made Jeongyeon surrender fully.

“When I said I want to devour you, I meant it.”

The girl didn’t waste any more time when she immediately goes down on Jeongyeon and rests one of Jeongyeon’s legs up on her shoulder. 

As soon as the girl settles down on her, all the dim lights in the room suddenly get shut down, and Jeongyeon can feel the girl removing her mask below her. Jeongyeon gets a bit frustrated because she badly wants to see the girl, but all she can see now is darkness.

But her slight moment of frustration quickly turns into a heightened arousal the moment she feels the girl’s lips and hot breath ghosting on her core.

“You’re dripping, baby. I like it a lot.”

The girl whispers below her. She’s now looking at Jeongyeon’s core with flames in her eyes.

And that’s the last thing Jeongyeon hears before the girl starts to lick her and devour her down there- and she devours her like crazy. 

The girl’s skillful tongue is doing wonders below her and the darkness only intensifies all of Jeongyeon’s other senses.

“Oh shit.” Jeongyeon breathlessly exhales. She tightly grips on the girl’s black hair when she feels herself getting close.

“Don’t stop. I’m gonna- I’m gonna com- Ohhh fuuck.”

Jeongyeon feels like her soul has left her body when she came. It is such an intense and fully satisfied release and she’s panting so heavily now. This is the first time that she isn’t the one eating a girl out on their first meet. 

But Jeongyeon doesn’t mind. It’s an exhilarating new experience for her and she surprisingly likes it a lot. She wants to do it again, but only with this girl.

Jeongyeon is still gasping for air when she feels the girl standing up carefully in front her. It’s still dark but Jeongyeon can trace in the shadows that the girl isn’t wearing her mask anymore- still she can hardly see her face.

The girl then gets closer to her and gently puts a soft red lacy cloth around Jeongyeon's eyes and softly whispers into her ears,

“You taste so divine.” 

The girl carefully combs and arranges Jeongyeon’s hair. She places a kiss on Jeongyeon’s lips again. But the kiss is gentle and soft this time, and Jeongyeon feels something swells up in her chest.

When the girl breaks away from their kiss, she gently cradles Jeongyeon’s cheeks and murmurs on her lips,

“You are so beautiful.” The girl kisses Jeongyeon’s cheeks tenderly and whispers again, “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Jeongyeon wonders why the girl is thanking her when she should be the one saying that.

Jeongyeon then hears some noisy shuffle outside of the room and the lights goes back again. She immediately takes off the handkerchief covering her eyes. When she has quickly adjusted to the sudden brightness, the girl is nowhere in sight anymore.

She tries to search the room and even runs outside to find the girl but she couldn’t see any trace of her now.

Jeongyeon sighs while she looks down on the red cloth in her hand, feeling a sudden sense of emptiness in her heart.

She clutches on the red cloth and whispers to herself sadly,

“I want to see you.”

*****

Jeongyeon had a hard time sleeping well that night because she keeps thinking about the other girl. 

When she closes her eyes, she imagines the girl’s mesmerizing eyes staring right back at her and all the events of that night suddenly keeps replaying in her head.

It’s already nearing dawn when Jeongyeon decided she might as well prepare herself for work. She has an important meeting today anyways so she better gets herself ready now.

*****

Jeongyeon arrives in their office at exactly 6am, which is earlier than the usual. As a CEO, she doesn’t have a fix schedule but she usually starts her work at 8am. 

When she goes to their lobby and enters one of the elevators, she’s surprised to see that her secretary is already inside the lift.

“Miss Myoui, Good morning.” Jeongyeon greets her with a warm smile.

Her secretary even looks more radiant and elegant so early in the morning. 

She is dressed in a black power suit ensemble with a white blouse inside. Jeongyeon thinks that between them, Mina actually looks more like the company’s owner. 

With her long blonde hair neatly framing her pretty face, Jeongyeon can’t help but marvel at the beauty of her personal secretary. In fact, she's even secretly crushing on her before.

 _"Too bad she’s probably straight.”_ Jeongyeon thinks while looking at Mina’s reflection in the elevator.

“Good morning, President Yoo.” Mina’s equally warm greeting wakes Jeongyeon up from her reverie.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you’d be going for work earlier today. I haven’t prepared your coffee yet.” Her secretary quickly adds.

“Oh don’t worry about that." Jeongyeon replies smiling.

"How are you feeling today, Miss President?" Mina carefully asks her.

"Me? Oh I'm feeling good." Jeongyeon announces while proudly tapping on her chest.

"You.. don't feel sick or weak by any chance?" her secretary continues curiously.

"I don't feel... Wait- You think I wasted myself so much at the party yesterday didn't you?" Jeongyeon's eyes widened when she realizes what Mina's questions are all about.

"No, that's not what I meant Miss Pres-"

"I didn't drink much, if that's what you're asking. So I feel really great right now." Jeongyeon smiles warmly at her secretary.

"That's good to know." Mina quietly says to herself but Jeongyeon hears it.

"What was that, Miss Myoui?" 

“Oh.. I was just asking about the party last night, if I may ask? I heard it was a blast.” Mina nervously looks at Jeongyeon.

When Jeongyeon stares back at her secretary to answer her question, her gaze lands on Mina’s eyes and she feels like she’s being transported back to last night’s events.

Jeongyeon feels weak all of a sudden and she freezes on her spot unable to answer her secretary’s question immediately.

“Miss President?” Mina waves at her. 

“Oh sorry. What’s your question again?”

“The party last night. Did you..” Mina hesitated a bit, “Did you enjoy it?” 

Jeongyeon now recovers from her daydream and she smiles widely at Mina while she answers,

“Oh I did. I enjoyed it a _lot._ I think it was the best party of my entire life.”

Mina’s gummy smile came into full view as soon as she hears Jeongyeon’s answer,

“I’m really glad you had fun, President Yoo.”

The elevator then dings and the door opens to their designated floor.

“After you.” Jeongyeon smiles and motions to her secretary to step outside first.

“Thank you.” Mina replies to her while smiling warmly.

Jeongyeon squints after hearing Mina say her thanks. 

She has heard her secretary says that phrase so many times before but today- there’s a different sense of familiarity when Mina uttered those words.

*****

In the afternoon, Jeongyeon has a meeting with one of their major investors. 

It’s apparently a _scam meeting_ because their investor has just introduced to them his golf buddy, who is trying to sell them a patent- the blueprint of which she has already seen something similar before.

“It’s going to be a great innovation don’t you think President Yoo? It’s going to sell hot like pancakes. I’ve already discussed this to Senator Kim and he agreed with me too. He’s going to invest on it because it’s gonna give us millions of returns.” Their investor presses on.

Jeongyeon silently stares at Nayeon who’s sitting at the opposite end of the table, and the two shares a knowing look. 

“Mr. Shin, I don’t think the small percentage of disabled people in the planet can all afford that device that you’re offering to us.” Nayeon replies first. Her face is stern as she continues,

“And we haven’t even considered the fact that your _patent_ is oddly similar to the design of our former developer 5 years ago. Then you’re selling it to us for ten times the original price?” Nayeon scoffs.

Jeongyeon sighs when she sees their investor’s annoyed face at Nayeon’s reply. Her best friend’s short temperament strikes again and she needs to immediately fix this before they lose one of their major investors.

Mina, who’s watching the exchange and taking notes of the meeting, quietly stands up from her seat and walks to the water and coffee station of their huge conference room. 

She then starts to distribute a cup of coffee to each person in the room, starting from Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon smiles when she receives the coffee from Mina then she replies to their investor calmly,

“Mr. Shin, we can actually develop a similar one with more useful features and offer them for half the cost. I don’t think our conscience can bear to sell that to our handicapped citizens at your recommended price. Our company’s goal is to help our people through the use of technology, not to milk them and take advantage of them.”

Mina is now at Nayeon’s side, giving a cup of coffee to her. Nayeon smiles at Mina too as a sign of gratitude.

Mr. Shin then stands up and furiously points his finger at Jeongyeon.

“President Yoo, this is the reason why we can’t get maximum of our investment back from your company! You have excellent ideas but your heart is too soft. Those crippled citizens that you value so dearly are already feeling useless of themselves because of their disability. So I’m pretty sure they will buy this thing no matter how high the price is. You have to use your brain more than your heart in this business, Yoo. “

“We’d rather have averagely smart brains and pure beautiful heart, than be a heartless corrupted politician with a big filthy brain.” 

Nayeon comments while looking at her fingernails.

“What did you say? Are you mocking me Miss Im?!!”

“I didn’t mention any specific politician, Mr. Shin.” Nayeon looks at their investor and smiles. 

Mr. Shin slams the table, “If you’re not accepting this offer I am pulling out all of my investments at Yoo Electronics now.”

Jeongyeon internally panics, they can’t afford that now specially that they are releasing another one of their major projects in the next few months.

Mina is now at Mr. Shin’s side offering him coffee,

“Would you like some coffee, Sir?”

Mr. Shin is still furious when he looks at Mina’s side and shouts at the room, “I don’t fucking need coff-“

Mina smiles at the investor and looks him in the eye. 

Mr. Shin then suddenly becomes calmer and quietly accepts the coffee from Mina’s hands,

“Thank you for the coffee, Secretary Myoui.”

“You’re welcome, Sir.” Mina smiles, lightly taps Mr. Shin’s shoulder, and speaks slowly,

“Why don’t you try considering President Yoo and Vice-President Im’s bargain for the device, Sir? I think it would be more beneficial for all parties involved, including our probable customers for it.”

Mr. Shin’s eyes open widely and grins, “You’re right!” 

He shifts to face Jeongyeon and Nayeon again, “Your secretary’s right, Yoo. Your offer’s better, let’s do that instead.” 

When Jeongyeon didn’t reply and just continues to look at Mina and Mr. Shin’s side, Nayeon stands up and offers a handshake to their investor.

“Of course we’re right, Mr.Shin. Guess it’s settled then. I’ll start drafting the contract soon. ” 

Jeongyeon doesn’t know why her mood immediately gets spoiled after seeing Mina touched their annoying investor. She knows Mr. Shin’s sudden change of decision is because of Mina, and she wonders why.

The meeting ends with Mr. Shin finally agreeing to their terms, and with Jeongyeon silently observing her secretary as they walk back to her office room.

*****

When Jeongyeon and Mina steps inside her huge corner office room, she requests for her secretary to sit on the office couch beside her.

“Miss Myoui, I know what you did back there with Mr. Shin.” Jeongyeon tells Mina carefully.

Mina is taken aback by what Jeongyeon said so she stutters a bit when she answers,

“Y- You do?”

“Yes..” Jeongyeon sighs and gently holds her secretary’s hands while she gives Mina a concerned look, 

“By any chance.. did Mr. Shin threaten you to sleep with him?" Jeongyeon asks and continues with a worried tone, 

"Please tell me you didn't accept it just so he can agree with our terms."

Mina’s brows furrowed a bit, and she suddenly doesn’t know how to properly react to Jeongyeon’s questions. 

She doesn’t know if she’d be touched because her boss is probably concerned about her, and is now gently holding her hands. 

Or she should feel insulted because Jeongyeon really thought there's a possibility that she’d sleep with guys like Mr. Shin.

“How could you even think that about Mina!” 

Mina and Jeongyeon get startled after hearing Nayeon shouts from the other end of the room. 

She’s now standing by Jeongyeon’s office door. The two didn’t even notice her entering.

“You!” Jeongyeon immediately stands up and points at Nayeon.

“I’m not Yoo. You are Yoo.” Nayeon snickers and then looks at Mina, “It’s witty isn’t it?” 

Mina just nods and smiles at her.

Jeongyeon scoffs and continues to scold Nayeon,

“We’ve nearly gotten ourselves in trouble earlier because of your temper.”

“But we didn’t right? Your secretary saves the day again, as usual.” Nayeon smiles and winks at Mina.

“Yes she did. And I’d be happy for Miss Myoui here to take over this company instead of you in case something bad happens to me.”

“I’m fine with that. If it wasn’t for Mina, this company would probably have gone bankrupt already anyways. Your valuable secretary has already saved our asses a hundred times before.” 

Nayeon quickly looks at Mina then stares back at her best friend again,

“But at least you should know that Mina would never ever stoop so low to sleep with guys like Mr.Shin. Guess you should know your own personal secretary better than me right?”

Jeongyeon sighs, her gut feel tells her that Nayeon is right. She then looks at Mina’s way, and utters her apology,

“I’m sorry for thinking that way, Miss Myoui.”

Mina stands and smiles at her boss, “Don’t worry about it, Miss President.”

She walks a bit closer to Jeongyeon before adding in her reassuring tone, 

“And I’m not the reason why Yoo Electronics is one of the most respectable companies in the industry today. It’s because of you, Miss President. We’re all here because we believe in you. You are both the heart and the brain of this company. It wouldn’t be so alive if not for you.”

Mina is looking at Jeongyeon in such a gentle way, and her encouraging words have calmed Jeongyeon down. 

It’s not an easy task to run a company. Despite Jeongyeon’s strong and confident façade, most of the time she is actually unsure and scared of the heavy responsibilities on her shoulders. 

But she still tries to brave on the challenges every single day. Jeongyeon has to. She needs to be strong and firm with her decisions and beliefs- for the sake of all her employees who are relying on Yoo Electronics to survive.

Jeongyeon has a lot of insecurities and personal worries as a CEO but right at this moment, Mina’s gentle gaze and calming words somehow washed them all away from her heart.

Jeongyeon just smiles warmly at her secretary in response, who also smiles at her in return. 

They stay like that for a while- having such a tender moment just quielty staring and smiling at each other. 

But it is quickly interrupted when Nayeon decides to whine again, 

“Mina sweetie, I think you forgot that I’m actually the brain of this company not this softie here.”

Jeongyeon then whips her head to Nayeon’s side remembering a question she’s been meaning to ask her best friend,

“Why do you always call my secretary by her first name? Are you and Miss Myoui like close friends or something?”

Nayeon then quickly shifts her gaze to Mina, and the secretary just nods at her, giving her silent approval to Nayeon.

“Why do you still call her Miss Myoui then?” Nayeon retorts back to Jeongyeon, 

“You are like with each other almost 24/7 and you still call her that. How boring.”

“We’d like to keep it at the professional level when at work. Right Miss Myoui?”

“Yes, Miss President.”

“See?” Jeongyeon smugly shrugs her shoulders at Nayeon who just scoffs at her in return.

Mina then politely excuses herself out of the room. When she’s about to open the door, Nayeon asks her again,

“Hey Mina, do you still..” Nayeon smirks and suggestively raises both of her eyebrows, 

“.. go there?”

Mina is surprised at first but she answers Nayeon honestly and with a shy smile, 

“Not recently, Nayeonnie. I’ve been busy with work.”

“Fair enough.” Nayeon smiles at Mina before the secretary bows her head again to excuse herself out of the room.

When Mina is finally out of the sight, Jeongyeon, who’s quietly observing the cryptic exchange, questioningly looks at Nayeon and asks her,

“What was that? and.. Nayeonnie?? ”

Nayeon just snickers, “It’s our precious little secret.”

She then gets a lollipop from Jeongyeon’s small candy jar in the coffee table, opens it and pops it in her mouth while smiling teasingly at her friend.

“Alrighty, Ciao! I need to go troubleshoot the upgrade for our latest release now.”

“Wait-” Jeongyeon holds Nayeon’s shoulder to stop her from leaving. 

“Really, what was that all about? Why do you look so chummy with each other?”

“You won’t let this go, will you?” Nayeon pops the candy in her mouth again.

“No.”

“Well... Mina and I sometimes meet in an exclusive gay club in Itaewon. That’s why she and I are kinda close.”

“Gay..? Club?”

“Yes. Exclusive membership only for girls.” Nayeon raises her eyebrows and smiles. 

“She’s such a blessing to the community isn’t she? Mina is so hot and pretty and mysterious.”

Then she looks at Jeongyeon from head to toe and scoffs, “Unlike some annoying grumpy grinch that I know.” 

Nayeon then starts to walk to the door again, “Alrighty, Ciao for real.” 

But Jeongyeon holds Nayeon to stop her from leaving,

“What? Do you miss me that much?” Nayeon teases her best friend.

“Mina is.. gay?” Jeongyeon asks her, clearly surprised with the revelation.

“You’re seriously asking me that?” Nayeon is perplexed on how dense her best friend is.

Jeongyeon nodded.

Nayeon rolls her eyes. She gets something from her handbag and gives a card to Jeongyeon with a knowing smirk,

“Maybe you should find out for yourself.”

Nayeon winks and finally exits the door with a hair flip. 

Jeongyeon looks down at the card in her hand still feeling shocked. 

The card engraves the name of an establishment - one of the most exclusive and very expensive membership gay clubs in Seoul. 

She definitely knows this one. The owner of the club is one of her closest friends. 

*****

The following weeks have been very hectic for every employee of Yoo Electronics since they’d be releasing soon their biggest and most ambitious innovation so far. 

This only means that Jeongyeon, being such a hands-on CEO who likes to get on top of most things around her company, is ten times busier. Thus consequently- Mina, her personal secretary, is a lot busier too.

Both of them mostly spend late nights at the office finishing deadlines, and attending online conference calls from their investors and probable clients at different parts of the globe. 

Wherever Jeongyeon is, Mina is by her side- efficiently taking minutes of the meeting, and even helping her analyze some financial data and marketing strategies.

But ever since Nayeon gave her that card, Jeongyeon can’t help but quietly observes Mina more whenever they are together. 

She wants to personally ask her secretary about it but it seems awkward and she doesn’t know how to properly open that topic.

Jeongyeon actually doesn’t know why it bothers her so much. She doesn’t know why she badly wants to hear the confirmation directly from her secretary.

So what if Mina is actually gay? It’s not like she’s been secretly crushing on her secretary ever since she started working in their company.

It’s not like she finds Mina’s intelligence, mysterious charm, elegance, presence of mind, and confidence all attractive and alluring.

It’s not like because Mina somehow reminds her of that mysterious girl whom she met at their masquerade party many nights ago. 

No, it is definitely not that.

So instead of asking her secretary personally at the office, Jeongyeon applied for the club membership instead. Maybe it’s better to open the topic if they _“accidentally”_ meet in the club. 

But there’s still one problem- Jeongyeon doesn’t know when Mina would go there.

Even Nayeon tells her that she hasn’t seen Mina in the club for more than a month now.

*****

“Good morning President Yoo, may I please request for an early out today.”

Jeongyeon lifts her head from the papers that she is signing to look at her secretary, who is now standing in front of her office desk, 

“Why?”

“I have an appointment later tonight. But I have already prepared all the research materials that you have requested yesterday. I will send the soft copy to your email once I have finished reviewing them.”

“Appointment? Tonight? What kind of appointment?” 

Jeongyeon asks her secretary sounding a bit more curious than usual.

Mina wonders internally- it’s the first time her boss has asked her about it. Jeongyeon usually doesn’t pry much on Mina’s personal affairs.

“I’m sorry Miss President, it’s something personal.”

Jeongyeon squints at Mina and furrows her brows. Mina just continues to look at her with a straight face so she couldn’t decipher what’s on her secretary’s mind.

“Alright then, you can leave earlier today, Miss Myoui. Just make sure you send those files to me before you go.”

“Thank you, President Yoo. Is there something that you still need from me or can I go back to my desk now?”

After hearing that, Jeongyeon looks straight into Mina’s eyes and she’s reminded of that night again. She wants to ask a lot of questions but she doesn’t know how. 

She must be staring quietly at her secretary for so long because she suddenly sees that Mina is now waving her hand in front of her, 

“Miss President? Are you ok?”

Jeongyeon clears her throat guiltily for staring, “I’m sorry Miss Myoui. I was just thinking a lot of things, you know.. work and stuff.”

Jeongyeon tried to lie, she hopes it’s convincing.

Mina looks worried now, “I’m sorry that I have to leave early today.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. You’ve been working overtime for the past week. Don’t worry about it, Miss Myoui. I can manage.” 

“I also prepared your favorite pasta and leave it in your personal fridge. You tend to forget your meal when you’re working so late, so I also set an email reminder to alarm you later." Her secretary gently adds,

"Please don’t skip your meals this time when I’m not around, President Yoo.”

Jeongyeon’s heart skips a beat after hearing Mina speaks. 

Mina's gentle words suddenly make Jeongyeon miss her secretary right at that moment- even though she’s still standing in front of her. She now hates the idea of Mina leaving early for work later.

Mina then smiles at her warmly and finally excuses herself.

Jeongyeon looks at her transparent office glass window and sees Mina quietly going back to her desk and continue working.

A tender smile then curves into Jeongyeon’s lips and she doesn’t know why.

*****

Two hours after her secretary left, with an emptied pack of carbonara in her coffee table, Jeongyeon is now walking back and forth in front of her office couch- debating internally whether she should go to Itaewon tonight or not.

She quickly checks her calendar and confirms for the tenth time today that she doesn’t have any global meetings anymore. So the rest of her work can be done at home.

She checks her phone’s clock, looks at the nightly Seoul skyline that is visible from her office floor, and comes to a decision,

_“Might as well”_

Jeongyeon parks her car in front of an Italian restaurant ten blocks away from the club. She thinks it’s best if her car is parked away from the club so there’s a few chance that Mina would recognize it and her plan would be ruined.

Well.. it’s not like Jeongyeon is sure Mina would be there tonight, but she’s taking her chances.

When she finally enters the club, she goes straight to her exclusive private room at the second floor which enables her to see everyone and what’s happening in the entire area below her. 

It also gives Jeongyeon a clear view of all the people entering the club- perks of being good friends with the club’s owner, she supposes.

Jeongyeon didn’t go there to mingle with others so she just stayed in her private room and quietly observes the people below her. She also doesn’t drink because she’d still be driving.

While in her private room, Jeongyeon also tries to quietly focus her attention to each of the lady in the area. She's trying to gauge if one of them could be the mysterious girl she’s been dreaming about every night. 

But she couldn't sense her in any one of the girls who are currently in the club tonight. 

The _feeling_ isn’t there. 

She quietly laughs at herself after realizing that she’s actually trying to search for two different ladies tonight. 

She hopes only one of them actually shows up because she doesn’t know how she would react if she encounters them both later.

But Jeongyeon guesses tonight really is one of her _lucky_ nights. Because neither Mina nor the mysterious girl actually appears in the club.

After two hours of waiting, Jeongyeon finally gives up and decides to leave.

Halfway through walking towards her car, it starts to rain so hard. Jeongyeon only has her car keys and wallet with her so she just decides to run the rest of the distance instead. 

As a result, she finally reaches the restaurant’s covered parking area- feeling so cold and fully drenched.

Since Jeongyeon doesn’t want to soak her car seats, she stays outside and dries herself for a little while before finally deciding to drive back home a little over past ten.

That night, Jeongyeon drives back home with an unusual empty feeling in her chest and a runny nose.

And that night, Jeongyeon dreams of the mysterious girl again-

Jeongyeon feels the girl’s electrifying touches.

Jeongyeon gets drowned in her mesmerizing eyes.

Jeongyeon tastes the Strawberry Champagne again on her tongue.

Every night, the girl is like a nightingale who steals Jeongyeon’s heart in her dreams but stealthily disappears again when she wakes up in the morning. 

The girl’s soft moans, breathy whispers, and urgent demands are like an addicting song that keeps playing repeatedly in Jeongyeon’s ears.

Oh what would Jeongyeon sacrifice to meet her nightingale again? 

She badly wants to hear her _songs_ for a second time, maybe even a third or a fourth time. 

She wants to hear them all so close to her ears.

She wants to personally hear them again, and not just in her dreams.

*****

Mina sighs inside her car when she receives a last minute text from her mother cancelling their dinner plans for the night. 

She shouldn’t have clocked out earlier at work today, she still have so many tasks to finish. She wonders how Jeongyeon is doing right now, if her boss has eaten her meals. 

Jeongyeon is ultimately busier than her, and Mina wants to at least lighten some of her load. She’s now contemplating if she should get back to their office again.

But when Mina looks at her watch and sees that it’s already past ten, she thinks she’ll just make it up tomorrow. She starts her car engine and begins to drive back home.

When Mina gets to her floor, she spots a girl weakly crouching in front of her unit door. She hastily runs to the girl after recognizing who it is and gently holds her arms,

“Tzuyu-yah, what happened?”

“Unnie...”, Tzuyu looks at her with exhausted eyes. Her skin looks so pale and the girl is obviously worn out. 

“I- I don’t know unnie. I can’t remember..” The young girl weakly replies to her.

Mina grits her teeth after hearing Tzuyu’s response. Tzuyu then becomes scared when she notices Mina’s reaction,

“Is it one of them, unnie?”

“Yeah, probably.” Mina answers, still fuming internally, 

“Come on, let’s take care of that inside.”

Mina guides Tzuyu in her couch and settles the young girl there. When she sees that Tzuyu is now sitting comfortably, she gently cups both of the young girl’s cheeks and looks at her.

Tzuyu then weakly tries to stop Mina, “No unnie, I’m fine. I can manage. It will heal in time.”

“Have you seen yourself? You’re far from fine. They’ve depleted you. You could have died.”

“But.. unnie...”

“Stop being so stubborn, you know you can’t stop me.”

And so Mina looks at Tzuyu’s eyes before she kisses the young girl’s forehead. 

Few seconds after, multiple threads of bright yellow dusty light then begin to twirl and emanate from Mina’s body and circulate back to Tzuyu’s. 

Mina kisses Tzuyu’s forehead until the young girl’s skin colour turns into a healthy one again, and all the purple bruises in Tzuyu’s body heals completely.

When Mina pulls away from the kiss, Tzuyu looks so much better, and Mina smiles gummily at the younger girl.

Tzuyu sighs, “I should be the one doing that to you, unnie.”

“You’ve already done enough for me, Tzuyu-yah. You should at least deserve this.” Mina gently smiles at the younger girl.

“But still...” then Tzuyu suddenly perks up after remembering something, 

“Wait, unnie- I think I haven’t seen you for a month in the club now. And yet you can still do that?”

Mina blinks twice, and guiltily shifts her eyes away from Tzuyu, “I’m just busy with work..”

Tzuyu raises one of her eyebrows at Mina,

“With work, huh?”

“I- I mean, it’s because.. We have an upcoming major project release so I don’t have much time to go there these days. I’ve been really busy you know. So many meetings and all.”

Mina continues her rambling while Tzuyu just knowingly smirks at her. The younger girl then nudges Mina’s arms, 

“You did it, didn’t you?”

“Did what?” a flush of red immediately creeps from Mina’s neck to her face.

“Look at you being all red now, unnie!” Tzuyu points at Mina and laughs but then her eyes widened,

“Oh my god you did it in your office?!”

“What?! No, of course not! We didn’t do it in our office.”

“So you really did it!”

Mina’s throat has suddenly gone dry and she coughs guiltily. “I shouldn’t have healed you if I knew you’d be this snoopy again.”

Tzuyu smiles widely at Mina, “So how was it, unnie? Did you confirm it? Was it really her?”

“I bet it’s her since you lasted this long.”

Mina just looks at Tzuyu and sighs quietly, “Yeah, I think so too.”

“I’m so happy for you, unnie.” Tzuyu happily holds Mina’s hands. 

“But I shouldn’t have done it.” Mina quietly replies.

“Why?”

“You know why... It’s bad.” Mina’s shoulders have suddenly gone heavy from the guilt.

“It’s not bad if it’s you, unnie. I actually wish I could be that one for you.”

“Don’t be. It’s not something to be wished for. You’re only saying that because I just healed you.”

“It is for me. You already know that, right?” Tzuyu then moves closer to Mina and tries to run her fingers over Mina’s thigh, 

“So… how about I give you some _healing_ this time, unnie?”

“Alright then, time to bed now!” Mina announces while she stands up and gently pushes Tzuyu’s hands away from her thigh.

“Just stay here for tonight since it’s still dangerous out there. You can use the other spare room.”

“Can’t I just sleep beside you, unnie?” Tzuyu makes puppy eyes.

“Definitely not.” Mina replies firmly.

“But why???”

“You know very well why. I don’t trust you tonight. So, the other room is waiting for you now.”

“Fine.” Tzuyu just pouts.

Mina smiles and gently taps Tzuyu’s head, despite the younger girl being much taller than her, “Good girl.”

“But I don’t wanna be a good girl to you.” Tzuyu is still pouting.

Mina just snickers at the younger girl’s antics, “Good night, Tzuyu-yah.”

“Goodnight Mina-unnie” Tzuyu walks closer to Mina and gives her a goodnight kiss on the cheek,

“Thank you for tonight.”

Mina smiles and looks warmly at the younger girl, “Anytime.”

*****

Jeongyeon wakes up at 3:50 AM with high fever, cold sweats and clogged nose. Her body is in pain all over. She now curses herself for running in the rain last night.

She looks at her calendar and sees that she has an important client meeting at 8AM, in fact her calendar today is full of non-negotiable meetings.

_“Shit.”_

She weakly reaches out for her phone and dials-in a number.

“Hello?” the girl on the other end speaks lazily after her sleep is interrupted by Jeongyeon’s call.

Jeongyeon freezes after hearing the other girl speaks. It sounds exactly like the mysterious girl she’s been dreaming about. That sexy deep voice she’s been hearing every night. 

She quickly looks at her phone screen and squints as she answers back, “Miss Myoui?”

“President Yoo?” 

Jeongyeon can then hear some shuffling of sheets at the other end.

“Did something happen to you? Are you ok?” Jeongyeon now hears the usual worried tone of her secretary again.

“I’m not feeling really well today, Miss Myoui. Can you check please if you can move the morning meetings later tonight or for another day? I’ll try to sleep in and rest until lunch today, so I can still attend the rest of our afternoon calls.”

“I think it’s better if you’ll just rest the entire day.”

“You know I can’t. The afternoon meetings are very important.”

Mina worryingly sighs on the other end. She knows Jeongyeon is right. Today is one of the critical days for Yoo Electronics, and her company needs their CEO.

“Do you have medicines in there?” Mina asks gently with a concerned tone.

“Uhh…” Jeongyeon’s head aches more after realizing she runs out of any medicine supply. 

“I’ll probably just buy later or arrange for delivery or something. I don’t think I have meds in here.”

“Ok, I’ll bring some now in there.”

“No. Miss Myoui... just have it delivered here, I don’t want to bother you too much.” Jeongyeon replies weakly, she’s now having a hard time breathing.

“You’ve never been a bother to me.” Mina gently replies on the other end, but her tone is serious.

Jeongyeon pauses for a bit after hearing Mina’s response. Her breathing is now more labored because her heart starts to beat faster.

“I’m on my way there now. Just go back to sleep, please.” Mina replies on the other end while she prepares herself to leave.

When their call ends, Jeongyeon texts Mina her passcode. She doesn’t have the energy anymore to stand up and open the door for her later. Her entire body aches now and she feels very weak.

****

It’s already 10 AM when Jeongyeon wakes up again. 

She finds a pack of medicine, a bottle of water, and Mina’s note on her bedside table. The handwritten note contains a very detailed instruction about her already prepared brunch meal, and her medicine intake.

But the thing is- Jeongyeon feels like she doesn’t need any medicine anymore.

She woke up feeling greatly energized and extremely refreshed. She looks at herself in the mirror and her skin looks so radiant. 

Jeongyeon is now wondering if her high fever and her phone call with her secretary earlier is all just a dream. 

But then she notices Mina’s notes again and realizes she really was unwell earlier today. She reckons a proper rest is just what she really needs to fully recover. 

Jeongyeon reminds herself to thank her secretary later for bringing her medicine while she finally prepares herself for work.

*****

Back in the Yoo Electronics’ office building, Mina exhaustedly crashes herself in her office chair. 

She just came back from personally meeting one of their high profile clients to ensure that they wouldn’t lose such a very important deal, since Jeongyeon couldn’t attend their contract signing this morning.

“You look like you need a cup of coffee.”

Mina looks up and sees a concerned Nayeon standing in front of her desk, with two cups of coffee in her hands.

“Actually, yeah. Is that one for me?” Mina points at one of the coffee cups.

“Of course it is. It’s the least I can do for saving our asses earlier. I’m sorry I was not much of any help. You know it’s really Jeongyeon who’s the calmer yet firm one between us. That’s why she’s our CEO.”

Mina just weakly smiles while she accepts the coffee from Nayeon. 

“Thank you Mina. You really are god sent to us.” Nayeon looks at her with grateful eyes.

Mina subtly huffs at Nayeon’s comments, _such an irony-_ she thinks.

“I really wish that’s the case.” Mina meekly replies while she sips her coffee. 

The caffeine quickly runs into her system and it awakens her for a bit. Mina thinks this would suffice for now.

She then texts Tzuyu after that. She informs the younger girl that it’s finally time to visit the club again.

*****

The remaining of the work day has been more hectic than usual for Jeongyeon and Mina. 

There's even a sudden emergency at the company- Jeongyeon needs to schedule adhoc meetings with their global clients so she has to stay late again tonight. 

While in the middle of revising a new contract, Jeongyeon looks outside through her glass office window and notices that her secretary is still there. She looks at her watch and sees that it’s already past 9PM.

Jeongyeon lets out a heavy sigh. She has informed Mina earlier that it’s ok for her to go home already but her secretary insisted to stay to help her.

Jeongyeon sometimes wouldn’t like to admit it, but she really does like it a lot when Mina stays late with her at the office. 

Aside from the fact that she gets to finish a lot of work efficiently with the help of her secretary, Mina’s presence somehow calms her. 

In moments when work suddenly piles up and she internally gets stressed out, she has developed a habit of staring outside of her glass window and just quietly observes her secretary. 

It makes her feel at ease to know that there’s this other person who’s willing to share the burden with her. 

While Jeongyeon continues to stare fondly at her secretary, she suddenly remembers their phone call earlier. A lot of unanswered questions begin to resurface at the back of Jeongyeon’s mind again.

Mina now feels dizzy for staring too long at her computer screen. She’s been working today for more than 12 hours now. 

Usually it’s not really an issue for Mina to work longer hours of work- but that’s not the case today. After what she has done last night and earlier this morning, it’s already taking a toll on her. She needs a refill.

Mina massages her temple and looks up from her computer screen. When her gaze lands towards Jeongyeon’s office, she notices that her boss is looking at her. Jeongyeon immediately shifts back her focus to her computer again.

 _“Does she need something?”_ Mina thinks to herself and starts walking towards Jeongyeon’s office.

“Miss President, I’m going to brew some coffee in the pantry. Would you like to have a refill too?”

Mina politely asks Jeongyeon after entering her office.

“Yes please, Miss Myoui. Thank you.”

Jeongyeon quickly answers without looking directly at her secretary. She still feels guilty for having caught staring.

Mina then quietly walks towards the pantry. Most of the employees have already gone home so their pantry is deserted now.

While she’s preparing the coffee machine, she notices that there are no more coffee beans inside. She sighs knowing that their cleaning staff usually stores their reserved coffee beans at the topmost cupboards of their pantry kitchen. 

Mina walks to one corner and gets the small stepladder that she usually uses to reach out for the cupboard supplies.

Back inside of her office room, Jeongyeon frustratingly pulls out some strands of her hair and lets out a loud exhale when she takes a look of the papers and emails in her work computer. 

Her stomach suddenly growls and she figures she needs some midnight snack. She really gets hungry easily whenever she works late and uses her brain too much. 

So Jeongyeon gets her coffee mug, and quietly walks to their pantry. 

Upon entering their pantry, she sees her secretary tiptoeing on a stepladder, desperately reaching out for the coffee bean packs on their topmost kitchen cupboards.

Seeing Mina in that state, Jeongyeon can't help but thinks that her secretary looks really cute. She smirks at the thought and starts walking carefully to help her secretary.

But Jeongyeon suddenly halts on her step when she notices that a part of Mina’s blouse is lifted up while the girl is desperately stretching herself up to reach for the coffee beans.

Jeongyeon freezes when the blouse that was carefully tucked into Mina’s skirt before, is now revealing a tiny little mole in her secretary’s attractively toned abs. 

It looks eerily similar to the tummy mole that she has just kissed and tasted many weeks ago. 

Jeongyeon has sucked on that mole so passionately before. Her eyes can’t be fooling her this time. 

Scenes of that eventful night suddenly start flashing right in front of Jeongyeon’s mind, and when she looks back at her secretary’s side profile again- there is now that familiar _feeling_. 

It’s the _feeling_ that she experiences during her nightly dreams. The same _feeling_ that she can’t forget after that night at the masquerade party.

Jeongyeon then continues to carefully walk towards her secretary. There’s only one way for her to find out.

“Oh thank goodness. Finally!”

Mina excitedly speaks loudly after she finally gets a hold of the fresh new packs of their coffee beans.

But just as she lands her feet on the floor again and is about to walk back to the brewing station, she’s startled to see her boss now standing so close to her.

“Oh.” Is the only word that comes out of Mina’s mouth out of sheer surprise.

“Miss Myoui.” Jeongyeon carefully says while she takes a step closer to Mina.

“Yes, Miss President.” Mina gulps. Tonight is really such a dangerous time for Jeongyeon to be this terribly close to her.

But Jeongyeon just continues to stare at her so intensely so Mina starts to panic internally now.

They’re only just one step away from each other when Jeongyeon whispers so close to her,

“Can I kiss you?”

Mina’s breath hitches. 

Jeongyeon really doesn’t have any idea what she’s asking from her secretary right now.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: some secrets will be revealed! (and it's still not safe for kids)
> 
> P.S. This fic is a result of me exploring JeongMi’s dynamics where Mina is in her dominant & authoritative mode- in moments when she's initiating skinship, and specially when she’s scolding Jeongyeon. Those traits of Mina can only be noticed usually behind the scenes. So yeah. 
> 
> So... any guesses what/who Mina is?
> 
> P.P.S. If you find me in twitter, I've made a mini trailer for Chapter 1. hehe JeongMi


	2. Make Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not safe for work.. so they do it outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still a kid and you accidentally click this fic, close this tab right at this instant.

_Love me love me now_

_Love me love me good_

_Don't need nobody else,_

_when you feel this good_

_Ain't nobody around,_

_do it like you should_

*****

“Can I kiss you?”

Jeongyeon whispers so close to her secretary’s face while looking curiously at Mina’s eyes.

Mina’s gaze unconsciously trails down to Jeongyeon’s lips and she starts to both panic and salivate deep inside. 

She can feel the hint of desire radiating from Jeongyeon’s energy and her boss is extremely tempting right now. 

Her heart starts to beat wildly. Mina feels like a hungry rabid dog that has been starved for days, and Jeongyeon is a willing fresh of meat that is being dangled right in front of her.

_“Focus, Mina. Focus. ”_

She’s chanting to herself internally as Jeongyeon continues to look at her while she awaits for Mina’s response.

Mina immediately looks down on the floor when she feels her eyes changing colour. 

She’s about to lose to the temptation, so she channels her last remaining bit of self-control to firmly respond to her boss-

“I’m sorry... I’m really sorry Miss President. I really need to go.”

Then Mina immediately walks out of the pantry rather hastily, while she keeps her eyes still focused on the floor. 

When she’s already within a safe distance from her boss, her eyes shifted back to brown again. 

Mina quickly grabs the bag from her desk, goes straight to their parking lot, and starts driving to Itaewon.

She cannot take this anymore. She needs to feed.

“Shit.” 

Jeongyeon exhales loudly few seconds after Mina’s retreating figure disappeared from their pantry exit.

_“What have you done Yoo Jeongyeon?”_

Jeongyeon regretfully asks herself while she taps her head rather forcefully. 

Her head aches not because of her tapping but because she feels stupid right now after realizing what she has just done. She acted rather rashly earlier and because of that, she might have scared her own secretary.

_“What if Miss Myoui resigns tomorrow? Shit.”_

Jeongyeon feels pathetic when she realizes how unprofessionally she acted a while ago. She should have been more careful. 

After all, she could have been wrong- there could be hundreds of other girls who has the same mole on their stomach. 

Although her gut feel really tells her otherwise, she should have known better on how to properly address her questions- certainly not like the way she did earlier.

Jeongyeon sighs frustratingly, maybe she’ll just think of the possible consequences of her actions later in her own bed. 

She walks out of their pantry annoyed at herself, and starts driving back to her own place.

*****

Mina parks her car inside the club’s exclusive parking lot for their members.

While inside her car, she grips the steering wheel tightly because her mind still can’t stray away from the thought of Jeongyeon’s lips.

“I shouldn’t have tasted her. I shouldn’t have done it.” Mina sighs frustratingly at herself. 

She loosens her hold on the steering wheel while she conditions her mind again-

“Get a grip, Mina. You just have to feed enough tonight and leave.”

Mina then looks at her car's rearview mirror, as her long blonde hair slowly changes into a short black one, and the moles on her face starts to disappear. 

“This will do. Just enough.” She smiles weakly and lets out a sigh of relief. 

At least she still has enough energy to slightly shape shift.

Mina doesn’t really feel like being risky tonight, and she hopes that no one in the club will recognize her. She also hopes that Nayeon is not there inside right now.

She lets out a loud exhale and tells herself for the last time,

“Feed enough and leave.” 

Then Mina finally exits her car door and starts walking inside the club wearing her sexy black dress.

*****

From the most exclusive room of the club at the 5th floor, the one which has the main vantage point of the entire establishment, Sana is standing in front of her room’s huge glass wall while she continues to observe all of the ladies in the first level.

“Oh hello there, Darling. Welcome back.”

Sana smirks and proudly announces to herself when she notices Mina entering her turf.

She then feels a very familiar pair of arms snaking around her waist from behind. Sana slightly moans when a very demanding lips starts to kiss the side of her neck,

“Who is it, babe?” Momo murmurs breathily and presses her front closer into Sana’s back.

“She’s black hair tonight.” Sana answers while she tilts her head slightly, giving Momo more access to her neck.

Momo then shifts her gaze down to the girl whom Sana is observing, 

“Oh, it’s her again. It’s been a while, right?”

“Yeah. I wonder why..” Sana contemplates internally.

“Do you think she feeds from other areas?” Momo asks curiously while she rests her chin on Sana’s shoulder.

“No. She's too kind for that. My club is the safest place for her to feed. Not unless...” 

Sana’s eyes then widen with realization as she giddily looks at Momo’s side and smiles, 

“Would you like me to find out?”

Momo squints when she looks back to face her girlfriend again,

“Why are you so curious of her?”

Sana smiles and gently holds Momo’s cheek, 

“She just reminds me of you sometimes. ”

She then moves her face closer and whispers into Momo’s lips,

“Sometimes a little lost.” 

Momo’s eyes then start to flicker into yellow and Sana smirks upon seeing it before she whispers teasingly again,

“Sometimes a little protective.”

Momo inhales deeply in anticipation.

“Ok, enough of the baby sitting for tonight.”

Momo announces firmly before she swiftly flips Sana to face her. She grins teasingly at her girlfriend and demands loudly,

“I’m starving.”

Sana smiles widely and snakes her arms around her girlfriend’s neck,

“I’m ready when you are, babe.”

Momo’s eyes then fully shine into a bright mixture of yellow & orange flames after hearing Sana’s words. 

She finally captures Sana’s lips into a deep searing kiss- letting herself be filled with the overpowering energy that her girlfriend is willingly offering to her for the rest of the night.

*****

Inside Jeongyeon’s bedroom, the CEO has been lying and sighing loudly in her king size bed for more than an hour now.

She’s having a hard time sleeping since her mind is troubled by a lot of things tonight. 

She’s worrying if she had truly terrified her secretary earlier- and she’s scared of the possibility of Mina submitting her resignation letter first thing in the morning.

Jeongyeon tosses herself on the side and tightly hugs her pillow. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep again.

But the moment her eyes are closed- a flash of Mina’s slightly lifted blouse and exposed tiny mole on her abs immediately invades her mind. 

When she shakes her head to get rid of the thought, it gets replaced by the scene of the alluring lady in red with the black mask, kissing her and biting her lips.

Jeongyeon then quickly sits upright in her bed as she exhales frustratingly,

“Fuck. I need to get laid tonight.”

She looks at the digital clock on her bedside table and then finally comes to a decision.

Jeongyeon gets up from her bed, prepares herself, and eventually starts driving to Itaewon.

*****

Two hours after Mina has entered the club, she has already gained some energy from the flirty touches of all the girls who have made their moves on her. Mina is only feeding a little from each of them- just enough for her to barely survive for a day or two. 

But she’s still greatly starving. She feels like she’s just eating small servings of tofu when her body craves for a full-on twelve course meal.

“Unnie, how are you holding out so far?” 

Tzuyu asks her concernedly inside the bar, while the younger girl fills her glass with another shot of margarita.

“I’m still hungry and a bit weak, to be honest.” Mina sighs.

“I’m free later tonight after my shift, if you want.” 

Tzuyu gently holds Mina’s hands and whispers to the older girl closely,

“We both know I can make you survive for at most a week.” 

Mina snickers at the younger girl, “Maybe next time, Tzuyu-yah. I don’t trust myself tonight.”

She then gently brushes some stray hairs out of the younger girl’s face and tucks it behind Tzuyu’s ear,

“Besides I don’t want to tire you out after your shift. Just rest and go home safely tonight.”

“Oh but I do, Unnie. I always want you to tire me out.” 

Tzuyu smirks at her and raises her eyebrows suggestively, 

“I love it when you feed from me.” 

Mina just laughs at the younger girl’s teasing, she then notices her drink and remembers something,

“Do you have some Strawberry Champagne?” 

Tzuyu squints at Mina’s odd choice of beverage,

“Why champagne all of a sudden? Are you celebrating something?”

“No. But.. I feel like I need to taste that tonight at least. So, do you have it?”

“Yeah I think so, let me just get one for you.”

While Mina is waiting for Tzuyu to come back, she notices a very pretty girl eyeing her from the opposite end of the bar.

Mina can sense the intense lust & desire radiating from the other girl’s energy even from a few meters away. Mina smirks and thinks to herself,

_“This one looks healthy. Maybe she can survive me tonight.”_

The pretty girl then raises her glass to Mina from the other end. Mina smiles back as she raises her glass too in return.

Tzuyu comes back with a bottle of Strawberry Champagne in her hand. While she is filling Mina’s new glass with champagne, she notices that a pretty girl is now carefully walking towards their corner.

“You finally found your meal, huh.” Tzuyu whispers to Mina.

“Yeah, wish me luck.” Mina answers back as she downs her champagne in one shot. 

She closes her eyes and slowly licks her lips. The taste of champagne brought her back to the memory of the only pair of lips that can fully satisfy her cravings, and would allow her to feel so much stronger again.

When Mina opens her eyes, the pretty girl is now sitting beside her. 

Mina licks her lips again for one last time, desperately trying to taste every hint of the remaining champagne in her mouth, while she thinks and conditions herself yet again,

_“This would do for now.”_

*****

The girl and Mina flirts for almost ten minutes before Mina finally decides it’s time. 

“I have a room upstairs.” Mina tells the other girl while a teasing smirk curves up her lips.

She leans closer to the girl and whispers quietly to her ear, “Do you want to play with me there?”

The girl grins and kisses Mina’s cheek in response, “I can’t wait.” 

“Alright then. Just wait for me for a sec. I need to use the restroom.”

Mina then stands and carefully walks towards the direction of the club’s toilet.

Just as Mina is walking back to her spot at the bar, her eyes widened in surprise when she sees Jeongyeon making her way upstairs to the second floor.

Her eyes unconsciously shifted into yellow just by the mere sight of her boss and she bites her lower lip quite hardly,

_“What the hell is she doing here?”_

*****

In her own private room, Jeongyeon slowly fills up her glass with Strawberry Champagne that she orders from the bar tonight. 

She holds up her glass, admires the sparkling liquid that bubbles inside, and slowly downs the drink. 

Jeongyeon then walks in front of her room’s transparent glass wall and observes the ladies at the first level. She figures she needs to go down there eventually and mingle with them tonight.

 _“Maybe after 3 shots.”_ She tells herself.

She then downs the rest of her drink, and just as she sips the last drop of her champagne- all the lights in her room suddenly gets switched off.

She feels a strong gush of wind within the room, so she accidentally drops her now empty glass in the carpeted floor.

“What are you doing here?” 

A deep breathy voice whispers so close in Jeongyeon’s ear and she shivers at the very familiar sensation. 

Mina is now hugging Jeongyeon from behind- her one arm is encircled securely around Jeongyeon’s waist while her other hand is placed gently in front of Jeongyeon’s eyes. 

Even though it’s dark, she can’t risk exposing her identity to her boss.

“You..” Jeongyeon whispers back,

“It’s you, isn’t it? The girl from the party.”

“Why? Did you miss me?” 

Mina teases while she kisses Jeongyeon’s neck. 

Mina immediately feels a slight surge of energy seeping through her veins just from that quick kiss. Her inner desire grows stronger and Mina doesn’t have the slightest control anymore to back down now.

Mina’s bright yellow eyes then reflect vividly through Jeongyeon’s glass wall.

This is her real meal for the night - enough of those shitty appetizers that she’s been consuming earlier.

Jeongyeon raises one of her hands and gently holds Mina’s hand that’s covering her eyes,

“Can I see you?”

“No.”

“Why?” Jeongyeon asks hesitantly, 

“Do I know you?” 

“Maybe.”

“Then at least let me see you.” Jeongyeon begs to Mina, “I want to see your face too.”

“Do you just wanna talk all night or do you wanna play?” Mina licks Jeongyeon’s ear slowly.

She smirks when the taste of Jeongyeon’s desire gets stronger in her mouth and it fuels Mina more.

“I wanna- I wanna play.” Jeongyeon replies breathlessly.

Mina grins widely at Jeongyeon’s response, and in an instant- she has quickly put a blindfold on Jeongyeon’s eyes again, as she flips her boss to face her.

Jeongyeon is now backed against the glass window wall, and Mina gently cradles her cheek while she admires her boss,

“You’re as beautiful as ever.”

Jeongyeon’s getting impatient,

“Enough of the talking.” She finally demands, as she blindly pulls Mina closer to her and captures her lips.

Mina is startled by Jeongyeon’s sudden action and the immediate touch of their lips puts Mina in a trance.

Jeongyeon’s kiss sends an immense amount of power that surges all throughout Mina’s veins and she feels her body lusting for more. 

A power that consumes her, it makes Mina crave for her boss much intensely.

Their bodies are still pressed closed to each other when Mina leads them to the direction of the bed in the room- all while their lips are still locked as they continue to hungrily taste each other. 

Both girls get so high when the familiar flavour of champagne slides wetly from both of their tongues, and Mina inhales Jeongyeon’s energy a little too much of what she has originally intended to.

Mina pushes Jeongyeon to the bed. She straddles on top of her boss and looks down at Jeongyeon like a sumptuous piece of meat ready to be relished. 

Her eyes are now a bright mixture of yellow & orange flames.

When Jeongyeon slowly slides down her hands over Mina’s thighs on her sides, her secretary hisses and she quickly goes down on Jeongyeon again to kiss her deeply, and much hungrily this time.

Multiple threads of bright yellow dusty light travel from Jeongyeon’s body into Mina’s as they continue to kiss passionately. 

Mina uncontrollably inhales Jeongyeon’s energy in a much faster rate this time.

Jeongyeon’s breath gets labored and she feels her body getting weak. Her grip on Mina’s waist loosens, and her secretary immediately stops the kiss.

Jeongyeon desperately gasps for air as soon as Mina pulls away from her. Mina then looks at her boss worryingly and guiltily. 

Her eyes immediately shifted back to brown again as she gently cradles Jeongyeon’s cheeks and whispers,

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have..”

And in an instant, Mina is already standing at the other corner of the room beside the door, as she utters her apology again to Jeongyeon,

“I can’t control myself with you. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

Jeongyeon then weakly gets up, sits on the bed, and calls out to her-

“Where are you?”

“I’m really sorry..” Mina apologizes again from the other end of the room.

Jeongyeon forces herself to stand up from the bed and blindly tries to find her way to the direction of the girl’s voice. Her eyes are still blindfolded as she tries to carefully walk her way to the source of the sound.

“I shouldn’t have done it. We shouldn’t.. we shouldn’t have done it in the bed.” 

Jeongyeon then stumbles on a fallen chair, and suddenly loses her balance. 

But Mina is quick to transport herself into Jeongyeon’s side again to catch her boss in time before Jeongyeon fully falls flatly on the floor.

She’s now holding Jeongyeon carefully and her boss holds tightly onto her too.

“I’m really sorry.. ” Mina repeats softly in the dark again.

“What for?”

Mina doesn’t answer. She quietly guides her boss to stand up properly. She gently cups Jeongyeon’s cheeks, and looks at her boss with sad eyes,

“Don’t worry. I would never do that to you again. You’d be safer now.” 

She then kisses Jeongyeon’s forehead tenderly and softly whispers, “Thank you..”

“Wait-“ Jeongyeon holds onto Mina’s wrist firmly, stopping her from finally leaving the room.

“Can you at least give me your name?”

“I can’t.”

Jeongyeon sighs, knowing full well how this girl is stubborn with keeping her identity a secret. 

She’s still holding the girl’s wrist while she gets something out from her pocket. She then carefully lifts Mina’s wrist to gently put her business card on top of the girl’s hands while she speaks to her,

“I know you’re curious of me as much as I’m curious of you.” 

She finally holds Mina’s hand and intertwines their fingers slowly,

“I won’t force you anymore to let me see you. But if you need me, you can call me anytime.” 

She gently squeezes Mina’s hands, with her business card still in between their palms,

“I’ll be waiting.”

Mina’s gaze travels down to their interlocked fingers and her heart starts to yearn for something when she begins to taste something different in Jeongyeon’s weak energy. 

It’s now laced with a new flavor and it makes her heart feel sad and lonely. 

She suddenly feels the urge to kiss Jeongyeon again.

But instead of kissing her, she slowly pulls her hand away from Jeongyeon and whispers her response,

“I’ll think about it.”

And that’s the last thing Jeongyeon hears from her before the lights turn back on again.

Jeongyeon immediately unties the handkerchief around her head and she squints when she notices something embroidered on the cloth.

*****

Sana is happily walking her way to the first level when she sees Mina standing outside of Jeongyeon’s private room. 

She quickly stops on her steps and hides behind a column when she hears that the girl is quietly scolding herself-

_“Stupid, Mina. Stupid. Why can’t you control yourself with her? Why?”_

She curiously observes Mina as the troubled girl continues to sigh exasperatingly while looking at a certain card that she is holding.

When Mina starts to walk away from the room, Sana smiles and tells herself,

“Maybe it’s finally time to give Jeongyeon a visit.”

*****

In the morning, Jeongyeon walks inside their office carefully with an anxious heart. 

Last night has been exhausting for her. A lot has happened and more unanswered questions have been raised at the back of her mind.

She has been preparing herself since yesterday to see her secretary’s resignation letter on top of her table as soon as she gets inside her private office.

But what she’s not expecting is when a very beautiful Mina greets her with a radiant smile as soon as she walks in front of her desk,

“Good morning, President Yoo.”

Jeongyeon blinks and shakes her head to ensure that she’s not hallucinating. 

“Miss Myoui, what are you doing here?”

“Am I not supposed to work today, Miss President?” Mina asks her curiously.

“No but-“ Jeongyeon squints and looks at her secretary’s face carefully.

 _“Aren’t you bothered by what happened last night? Are you mad at me?”_ She wants to ask.

But when Mina just continue to smile at her, Jeongyeon can’t gauge what her secretary is really thinking and so she just decides to let go the topic for now.

“Never mind. You may continue working now.” She gestures for Mina to sit again and continue her task.

Inside her private office, Jeongyeon sits on her executive chair and subtly looks over her glass window to observe her secretary.

Mina is acting like nothing has happened last night and Jeongyeon wonders why.

She puts her hand on her pocket and pulls something from it,

“ _M.S. Who could you be?”_

Jeongyeon asks herself while looking down on the initials embroidered on the mysterious girl’s handkerchief.

She shifts her gaze back to her secretary and that same _feeling_ invades her chest again. 

Jeongyeon knows she shouldn’t feel that way to her secretary anymore but she couldn’t help it. 

So she starts dialing her friend’s number to get some answers because these uncertainties are killing her slowly. 

At least she now has some solid clue to start with- 

_“M.S.”_

*****

“Good morning, Darling. What a pleasant surprise.” 

Sana is grinning so widely when she sees a blonde Mina is seating on a desk in front of Jeongyeon’s private office.

Mina immediately stands up and politely greets the visitor,

“Good morning, Miss-“

“Sana. Minatozaki Sana.” Sana extends her hand for Mina to shake.

Mina looks down at her hand- it’s unusual for Jeongyeon’s visitors to shake a secretary’s hand on their first meet. Still, she hesitantly accepts it and politely shakes Sana’s hand back.

“Good morning, Miss Minatozaki”

“You’re blonde! It looks great on you. Is that your real hair?” 

Sana smiles at her warmly as she continues to tighten her grip on Mina’s hand.

Mina wonders internally why she can’t sense any hint of desire from Sana’s energy when the girl is already touching her. 

“Ah, no- sorry, but do you have an appointment with President Yoo today?”

“You’re Jeongyeon’s secretary??” Sana’s eyes are widened by this realization.

“Yes, Miss Minatozaki.”

“Interesting. This is even more interesting than I expected.” 

Sana grins widely and gently kisses the back of Mina’s hand.

Mina’s a bit shocked by Sana’s gesture but for some reason, it doesn’t bother her.

“You just got here and you’re flirting with my secretary already?”

Sana and Mina both pull their hands away when they see that Jeongyeon is now standing in front of her office door.

Sana then smirks and slowly walks closer to Jeongyeon. She runs her fingers along Jeongyeon’s jaw while she teasingly asks her friend,

“Jeongyeonnie, did you miss me?”

Jeongyeon sees her secretary eyeing them carefully and she starts to internally panic. She holds Sana’s hand on her face to stop her teasing,

“Let’s go inside.”

Before entering Jeongyeon’s office, Sana subtly looks at Mina’s way and when she observes that the secretary is slightly annoyed with jealousy, she proudly thinks to herself,

_“Now I just need to know what Jeongyeon actually feels.”_

*****

Inside her office, Jeongyeon puts the handkerchief on her table and asks Sana about it.

“Can you please tell me all the club members who have that initial?”

Sana gets the handkerchief from the table and eyes on the embroidered initials closely. She smiles after realizing who it actually belongs to.

“What did you use it for, huh?”

Jeongyeon clears her throat upon hearing Sana’s suggestive question,

“It’s none of your business.”

“Hmm.. I didn’t know you have your own kinks, Jeongyeonnie.”

Jeongyeon blinks multiple times and she blushes faintly,

“Stop changing the topic. Will you tell me all the members who have those initials or not?”

Sana smiles widely while she observes Jeongyeon’s body language,

“Are you talking about the girl who visited your room last night?”

“Yeah, how did you know that?”

“I saw her standing in front of your room yesterday.”

Jeongyeon perks up excitedly after hearing Sana’s answer,

“You saw her? What does she look like?”

“Oh she’s very pretty.” Sana grins at her friend.

“Wow, that’s really helpful.” Jeongyeon scoffs sarcastically.

Sana laughs loudly when she sees Jeongyeon’s irritated reaction,

“I mean if you want me to be very specific, I’d say she’s as pretty as your secretary.”

Jeongyeon freezes and eyes her friend curiously, 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It just means that the girl last night is very pretty. I mean-” 

Sana pauses a bit and looks outside on Mina’s desk. Then she shifts her gaze back again to look at her friend,

“Don’t you find Mina extremely pretty too?”

Jeongyeon sighs and fondly looks at her secretary’s way again. A tender smile starts curving up her lips while she answers quietly,

“Yeah, she is. Miss Myoui is indeed very beautiful.”

Sana is now grinning so widely at her friend when she notices Jeongyeon’s soft tender gaze at Mina's way,

 _“Maybe they have a chance.”_ Sana thinks to herself

“Why are you so curious about her? The girl with the handkerchief.” 

Sana’s question shakes Jeongyeon a bit, and she immediately shifts her gaze back again from her secretary to Sana’s way.

“I don’t know.. It’s just- I just can’t get her out of my mind these days, you know.”

“Lies. You’re curious about her because the sex was mindblowing.”

Jeongyeon’s face immediately turns into a giant pile of red as she answers defensively,

“I am not divulging any details of my sexual life to you.”

Sana smirks while she continue to tease her friend,

“So how was it last night, did she tire you out?”

Jeongyeon looks at Sana’s eyes and blinks twice. Then she sighs loudly knowing Sana wouldn’t let this go until she answers her honestly,

“We didn’t even get to finish it off.” 

“Why?” Sana’s tone is now laced with worry.

“I don’t know.. She backs off suddenly.” Jeongyeon answers in a frustrated tone.

“Did she say she couldn’t control herself with you?” Sana carefully asks her friend.

Jeongyeon’s eyes widened after hearing Sana’s question, “How did you know that?”

Sana exhales loudly knowing full well what Mina’s problem is,

“It’s just a wild guess..”

Then she finally answers Jeongyeon’s initial question to her,

“I’m sorry, Jeongyeonnie. I couldn’t give you a list of my club members’ names. It’s part of our client confidentiality agreement. I hope you understand.”

Jeongyeon sighs. As a CEO, she knows full well that Sana is right. She supposes she just needs to find this out all by herself. 

Jeongyeon then smiles in understanding and teases her friend instead,

“You just want me to visit your club more frequently, don’t you?” 

“Exactly.” 

Sana smiles back at Jeongyeon and the two girls eventually share a hearty laugh together.

Before Sana leaves Jeongyeon’s office, she hugs Jeongyeon tightly while facing Mina’s desk.

When she meets Mina’s gaze and notices the secretary’s jealous eyes on them, she smirks while thinking to herself,

_“You really are like Momo. Such a jealous and possessive pretty fae.”_

*****

Two weeks have passed since Jeongyeon’s last encounter with the mysterious girl and she still has not contacted Jeongyeon yet.

Jeongyeon now wonders if the girl has already thrown away her card.

 _"_ _But she says she’ll think about it.”_

Jeongyeon exhales loudly while looking at the files on her personal study table at home.

During daytime and late nights, Jeongyeon busies herself with the piling work at the company, and her confusing feelings with her own secretary.

But every early mornings, few hours after midnight- Jeongyeon reviews the confidential club members’ files that her hired investigator has sent to her. 

This includes Mina’s personal files too but Jeongyeon sighs because Mina’s initial is not _“M.S.”_

She’s now looking at all the pictures of the members who bear those initials but none of them triggers the same _feeling_ in Jeongyeon’s chest. 

If she’s being entirely honest, if only that _feeling_ is the sole basis - her gut feel always points her to the same solid choice: _Myoui Mina._

Jeongyeon then pulls some of her hair out of frustration, and shouts at her study room alone-

“But Mina’s initial is not M.S!” 

She sighs frustratingly because this is not getting her anywhere,

“.. it’s not as if Miss Myoui has another name or something..”

“Wait-“ Jeongyeon suddenly feels wide awake when a moment of realization hits her head.

She immediately connects to their company’s secured private network and access a file from their HR database.

Her heart beats wildly in anticipation when she opens Mina’s employee files and scrolls down to the section that would confirm her suspicion.

And there it is- flashing vividly in Jeongyeon’s computer screen. 

Full Name: MYOUI MINA

Other Name _(if applicable):_ MYOUI SHARON

*****

When the morning comes, Jeongyeon enters their company building with only one goal in her mind for that day-

to carefully investigate further without messing up this time.

And so Jeongyeon spends her workday patiently waiting for that perfect chance to further solidify her findings last night. She sits inside her private office subtly observing her secretary’s every move. 

When Jeongyeon notices that her secretary stands up and walks away from her desk, she sneakily goes to Mina’s workstation and gets her handbag.

Before she opens it, she mutters a quick apology-

“I’m sorry Miss Myoui, I just really need to know.”

Jeongyeon then carefully searches inside Mina’s bag. 

It doesn’t take long for Jeongyeon to finally find what she’s looking for. 

Because in one of the bag’s inside pockets, she finds a handkerchief with a similar material and design as the one that she’s carefully hiding in her suit pocket. 

And when Jeongyeon pulls the handkerchief out from the bag, her eyes widened when she sees the same embroidered name in the cloth. 

It’s embroidered in the similar cursive fashion, bearing exactly the same initial set of letters: 

_“M.S.”_

Jeongyeon’s heart starts to throb erratically as she finally puts all the pieces of puzzle together. 

After all this time, all of the subtle clues that she has found out before are evidently valid.

After all this time, her gut feel is correct- 

her secretary and the mysterious girl are apparently the same person.

*****

A few minutes past 8PM, Mina knocks on her office door and Jeongyeon panics,

“Come in.”

Her secretary walks towards her office desk and Jeongyeon just wants to jump her there and kiss her.

“President Yoo, here’s the final revision of the contract that you need to sign.” 

Mina politely tells her while she carefully hands over a folder to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon gulps, she can’t focus on what Mina is saying because she keeps on looking at her lips.

“Miss President?” 

Mina waves at her and Jeongyeon finally awakens from her trance and accepts the folder from her.

“Is there anything else that you need from me for the rest of the night?” Her secretary carefully asks her.

“What do you mean for the rest of the night?” 

Jeongyeon asks rather nervously with a bit of excitement in her tone.

Mina panics internally because the desire that she has been sensing from Jeongyeon’s energy ever since she enters her office is now getting stronger and more tempting. 

It’s getting a bit more dangerous for Mina to stay close to her boss now. 

“I mean, if there’s no any other remaining work for me today- can I please go home now Miss President?” 

“Oh, of course..” Jeongyeon replies when she realizes what her secretary really means, 

“You may go home now, Miss Myoui.”

“Thank you Miss President. Have a safe drive back home.”

Mina bows and finally excuses herself out.

“Miss Myoui!” Jeongyeon exclaims just as Mina is about to open the door.

“Yes Miss President?” Mina stops on her way out and looks back on her.

_“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”_

Jeongyeon would like to ask her but the actual words are lost from her mouth.

She sighs and just tells her secretary instead, 

“Nothing. Have a safe drive back home too.”

“Thank you.” Mina smiles at her and finally exits Jeongyeon’s office.

*****

That night, Jeongyeon drives to Itaewon to confine to her friend what she has found out today. 

She feels like Sana already knows Mina’s identity when Jeongyeon remembers their conversation back in her office the other day. 

She just needs to confirm it again from Sana tonight- Jeongyeon knows that her friend will not keep the information from her this time.

Upon entering the club, she goes straight to the VIP elevator and presses her exclusive keycard that would allow her to stop in the 5th floor - where Sana’s private suite is located. 

On the way to Sana’s room Jeongyeon halts on her step when she notices flashes of light emitting from Sana’s door and she immediately rushes to the room and gets inside.

She freezes on the spot when she sees threads of bright yellow and purple lights are encircling rapidly around the naked bodies of Momo and Sana in the bed.

“What are you doing to my friend?!” Jeongyeon shouts across the room out of panic.

The two girls immediately look back at her and the threads of lights quickly vanish in the room.

When Jeongyeon’s eyes have adjusted to the sudden darkness, she’s startled to see a fiery-eyed Momo now standing in front of her and holding her neck against the wall.

“Should I erase your memory now?” 

Momo asks her while a sly smirk forms in her lips.

“What- What do you mean erase my memory?” 

Jeongyeon's eyes are widened and she stutters out of fear. 

She then looks at her friend’s side and desperately asks for help,

“Sana, what is happening? Why is she choking me?”

Sana then wraps a blanket over her naked body and stands from the bed,

“Babe, she’s my friend. Wait a second-”

Sana clicks a remote and some dim lights in the room get switched on. It is only then when Jeongyeon finally notices that Momo is now fully clothed.

“How did you get dressed that fast?!” Jeongyeon asks Momo, her eyes are still on fire.

“Babe, she’s asking a lot of questions. Can I erase her memory now, please? I’m still hungry you know.” 

Momo demands to Sana rather impatiently.

Sana carefully walks to their side. When she reaches the two girls, she gently holds Momo’s arm and tells her girlfriend softly,

“Let her go babe, she’s my friend.”

“But she saw us.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you stopping me?”

“Because she needs to know, babe. She needs to know about your kind.”

“What are you saying? That’s dangerous, Sana.” Momo looks at Sana’s eyes carefully.

“Trust me in this, please?” 

Sana looks at Momo’s eyes tenderly and Jeongyeon feels the grip on her neck loosens.

The blazing fire in Momo’s eyes then starts to disappear and it turns to its natural color again.

“I always trust you, Sana. You know that.”

“I know. And I would never do anything to break it.” 

Sana smiles warmly at her girlfriend as she kisses Momo’s cheek.

Momo smiles back and she finally frees Jeongyeon from her grip.

Jeongyeon coughs loudly and inhales for some air,

“What was that?”

She finally asks Sana after catching her breath,

Sana turns to her side and she faces her friend with a serious face,

“Jeongyeonnie, before I answer all of your questions- I just want you to know that my girlfriend here can kill you in just a matter of seconds. So will you promise not to tell anybody whatever it is that you will discover today?”

Jeongyeon is still very much confused by what just happened. 

And when she looks back on Momo’s serious face, the fear immediately creeps in her body again and she just nods furiously at Sana while saying her response,

“I promise. I promise not to tell anybody. My lips are sealed.”

Sana smiles at her friend.

“Great. Now, why don’t you two wait on the couch while I get myself fully dressed first, and then we’ll talk.”

Jeongyeon immediately panics at the thought of her being left alone with Momo.

But then she sees that Momo just smiles warmly at Sana as she says her response,

“Ok babe. I love you.” She quickly kisses Sana’s lips.

“I love you more.” Sana smiles and replies in Momo’s lips.

The fear in Jeongyeon’s heart quickly dissipates upon seeing the genuine moment between the two ladies. 

She suddenly misses her secretary right at that moment, and Jeongyeon may now have some idea why.

*****

“Momo is.. a succubus?” Jeongyeon furrows her brows and shifts her gaze between Momo and Sana.

“Yes, she is. And a very pretty and irresistible succubus at that.”

Sana looks at her girlfriend so fondly while she replies to Jeongyeon. 

Momo is now eating a new serving of wagyu cubes that they have requested from room service few minutes ago.

“And what is a succubus exactly?”

Sana looks back at Jeongyeon's way again while she answers her friend,

“A succubus is a powerful supernatural entity who feeds from our sexual desire and energy. It makes them stronger and more powerful by doing so.” 

“But we get more power when we engage in sexual activity.” 

Momo adds while munching on the beef.

“You get power by having sex?! Wow you’re living the life.” Jeongyeon comments in pure amazement.

“Yes, especially when it’s consensual.” 

Momo clarifies before putting another cube of meat in her mouth.

“So all of your kind only engage in consensual sex, right?”

“No. Not all succubus are like Momo.” 

Sana answers seriously. She then holds Jeongyeon’s hands gently while she adds,

“There are many out there who manipulate their targets and forcefully feed from them. When a succubus does not stop feeding from your energy, they could drain the life out of you and you could die. ”

“But when it’s consensual, it’s not dangerous right?”

“It can even be more dangerous when it’s consensual.” 

Momo adds in a serious tone and looks at Jeongyeon.

“What do you mean?”

“When it’s consensual, we can sense your desire even from a few meters apart. And the more you lust from us, the more we get tempted. The more we want to feed from you. ” 

Momo pauses for a bit and then continues,

“If a succubus is not experienced enough and does not have a full control of her power, our own desire to our partner and the lust that we can taste from them can both consume us so we won’t be able to stop feeding from you. There’s a possibility that we can kill you because of it.”

Jeongyeon freezes. She suddenly remembers all of the encounters and conversations she had with Mina when she’s playing her part as the mysterious girl. 

_Could it be that Mina is-_

“What are your powers?” Jeongyeon asks Momo curiously.

“I could kill you now in 1 second.” Momo teases Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon clears her throat nervously.

“Babe, no. Don’t scare her.” Sana shakes her head at Momo.

“Sorry.” 

“They could heal themselves, and they could heal others too.” Sana explains to Jeongyeon.

“But healing can take a toll on us. We use a lot of our power when we heal, specially when we use it for others.” Momo adds.

“So when you’re sick or wounded and you don’t have enough power, you can’t heal anymore?”

“Yes, so we have to feed again to heal.”

“Or you can just drink medicine like a normal person..” Jeongyeon comments quietly but Momo hears it still.

“No. Kissing or having sex is better. It can heal us in just a matter of seconds.”

“I see.. What are your other powers aside from healing?”

“We can hypnotize others and erase their memories. Bad succubus or incubus uses it to their victims when they force feed on them, then they erase their memories afterwards. Sometimes they even use it to feed on a specific prey continuously.”

“Wait, what’s an in.. incubus?”

“It’s our male counterpart. They’re much dangerous because a lot of incubus engage in force feeding. Sometimes, they even force feed from us.”

“You can feed from your own kind??”

“Yes, but I prefer humans. You girls taste better. And my girlfriend here tastes the best.”

Momo snakes her arms around Sana’s waist as she pulls her girlfriend closer and kisses her deeply.

Jeongyeon then sees the slight light thread that forms in between Sana and Momo’s lips when the succubus opens her mouth slightly.

“Are you feeding from Sana right now?”

“Yes.”

“I have another question.”

“What is it this time?” Momo hisses at Jeongyeon, her eyes are now yellow.

“Why are your eyes now yellow?”

Momo growls at Jeongyeon because of her question. 

“You disturb my feeding just because of that?”

Jeongyeon shifts nervously,

“Sorry that’s not my real question.”

Sana holds her girlfriend gently and looks at Jeongyeon,

“What’s your real question then?”

Jeongyeon clears her throat,

“How much- how much power do you get when you engage in one round of sex?”

Sana laughs loudly after hearing Jeongyeon’s question. She looks at her girlfriend and urges Momo to answer it.

“It depends. We usually measure our power by how many days we can survive without feeding again. By average, we can survive for 5 to 7 days when we have one round of sex. But it can get shortened when we uses our special abilities frequently, like healing for example.”

Momo then seductively looks at her girlfriend’s way before she adds again,

“But Sana here- just one kiss from her can make me last for a week. And when we make love even for just one time, it can make me last for at most a month.”

“Why? What’s so special about Sana?”

Momo smiles widely and looks at Jeongyeon while she answers, “Sana is my for-“

“Babe, I think we can reserve that topic for another day.” 

Sana comments, as she gently stops her girlfriend for continuing further.

“You’re right. I think this human here has disturbed us enough. It’s time for us to continue what she has disrupted a while back.”

Momo replies to her girlfriend but she’s looking at Jeongyeon with a threatening smirk.

“Ok, I get it. I’ll go home now so you can continue feeding from each other.”

Jeongyeon then stands up and Sana follows her to the door.

When they are now standing outside just in front of Sana’s suite door, Jeongyeon faces her friend and finally tells her,

“Sana.. I found out that Mina is actually the mysterious girl with the handkerchief. The one you saw outside of my room that night.”

“I know.” Sana confirms honestly.

“And based from what Momo has explained earlier, I think.. I think Mina is a succubus too.” 

Jeongyeon looks at her friend and silently asks for a confirmation. When Sana just stares at her quietly, she voices her silent question out loud-

“Do you think that Mina is a succubus?”

“Jeongyeonnie, I was not the one who kissed her. I think you’ve had enough intimate encounters with Mina to know what she really is. And whether she is a good or a bad one.”

Sana did not answer Jeongyeon’s question directly but it’s already enough confirmation for her to validate her hunch.

“Thank you Sana for entrusting me yours and Momo’s secrets. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know, Jeongyeonnie.”

Sana then hugs her friend and tells Jeongyeon, 

“Just keep yourself safe on the road, ok? There are a lot of others out there. Not all of them are like Momo.”

“I will. Thanks, Sana. Keep yourself safe too.” 

“Oh don’t mind me, Jeongyeonnie. I can protect myself from them.”

Sana smiles at her, and Jeongyeon doesn’t dwell much on Sana’s response.

*****

That same night, on her way home, Mina found an incubus force feeding from an unconscious girl in a dark alley.

She tries to save the girl and so Mina had a serious fight with the incubus that lasts for many minutes. 

Mina silently thank Jeongyeon for kissing her that night in the club because she at least gets to incur some damages in the manipulative monster, before the incubus flees the scene and vanishes completely in the dark.

Despite that, Mina still gets seriously injured and wounded when the incubus throws her hardly on a wall during their fight.

Mina knows she still has enough power to heal herself because of Jeongyeon’s kiss.

But when she looks back on the unconscious girl, Mina reckons the girl could die any moment now- and so instead of healing herself, she heals the girl instead.

She erases the girl’s memory too to protect her identity, before Mina finally leads her to a safer place.

Mina walks back into her car while flinching from the pain across her entire face and body. She doesn’t have enough power anymore to heal herself.

When she looks in her car’s rearview mirror, she squints on the seriousness of the injury she has incurred- her lips are swollen and her face is seriously wounded.

_“This wouldn’t heal overnight.”_ Mina thinks to herself.

She can’t go to the office tomorrow in this state. 

Mina sighs loudly, and then her gaze suddenly falls down on the open compartment of her car. She pulls out something from it and her heart stills when she reads Jeongyeon’s business card.

After 15 loud exhales and a few minutes of internally debating with herself, Mina taps the card on her steering wheel before she reaches to one of her car’s hidden compartment and pulls out a spare phone.

She dials in Jeongyeon’s number after finally coming to a decision.

*****

It has been an hour since Jeongyeon got home. She went straight inside her personal study room and started researching about _succubus_ in the internet.

While Jeongyeon is reading an online article about it, her phone lights up and it rings loudly. Jeongyeon squints when she notices that the call is coming from an unknown number.

But she answers it nonetheless-

“Hello?”

“Hello..” The girl on the other end replies in a careful and quiet tone.

Jeongyeon’s heart stills as soon as she hears the girl’s voice. She recognizes it instantly.

“It’s me. The girl from the masquerade party.” Mina introduces herself. 

As if Jeongyeon still needs it anyways- but of course, her secretary doesn’t know that.

“Why did you call?”

“Can we meet tonight?” Mina asks her carefully.

When Jeongyeon doesn’t answer right away, Mina speaks again in her neutral tone-

“I just.. I just really need to kiss you right now.”

Then Mina quietly sighs from the other end of the line, and Jeongyeon hears it. 

There’s something about her secretary’s tone tonight that made Jeongyeon’s heart aches with worry. When she’s about to reply to Mina, her secretary speaks again-

“But it’s ok if you’re busy.. I understand.. I’m sorry for disturbing you. Goodnight.”

“Wait, don’t hang up yet!”

Jeongyeon shouts and Mina puts her phone back again in her ears.

“Yes, we can meet tonight.” Jeongyeon immediately confirms, 

“You can come over at my place. I’ll text you the address and the passcode.”

Mina gets relieved by Jeongyeon’s response. But before anything else she clarifies to her boss once again- 

“You said you’re ok even if you don’t see me right?”

“Yes.”

“So is it ok if-“

“I still have your handkerchief. I’ll wear that one when we meet.”

Mina smiles weakly. Before she hangs up the call she tells Jeongyeon again-

“I’m just going to kiss you tonight. That’s all.”

“Then kiss me.” Jeongyeon replies firmly on the other end, 

“I’ll be waiting.”

As soon as they hang up the call, Jeongyeon immediately texts her address and passcode to her secretary’s other number. 

She’s still worrying about Mina and her different tone tonight but Jeongyeon feels excited nonetheless.

*****

A little over an hour after Mina calls her, Jeongyeon hears someone entering a passcode on her main door’s digital lock.

Jeongyeon’s door then successfully beeps after a few seconds, and she hears the sound of a person carefully entering her home from the first floor.

She impatiently waits inside her bedroom. Jeongyeon is now sitting in her bed, with her back leaning against her huge headboard and she feels restless by the second.

When the sound of the footsteps gets louder as the person walks closer into her room, Jeongyeon’s heart starts to beat faster out of immense anticipation.

After a few minutes, when the footsteps finally stop in front of her room, Jeongyeon looks on the side towards her bedroom door’s direction. 

She lets out a subtle smile as soon as she hears three gentle knocks from it.

“It’s me.” Mina quietly says from the other side of the door.

Jeongyeon then clicks a remote and almost all of the lights in her room gets switched off, leaving only a dim red mood lamp as the only remaining light source.

She then carefully ties Mina’s handkerchief around her eyes before she gently announces,

“Come in.”

Jeongyeon then hears her bedroom door opening and the sound of her secretary carefully walking towards her bed.

A few seconds after, she feels that one corner of her bed dips as Mina quietly sits on the edge. 

Her secretary then holds one of her hands gently while she speaks to Jeongyeon,

“Before I kiss you, I just want to say thank you for agreeing with me tonight.”

“Come closer.” Jeongyeon softly demands and she gently pulls Mina towards her.

Her secretary didn’t resist and Mina carefully settles herself in the bed to sit in front of Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon’s heart starts to throb frantically when Mina gently cradles her cheek and she can feel the warmth of her secretary’s body getting closer to her.

She then reaches out her hands to touch Mina’s face too and she subtly smiles when she traces the familiar prominent mole across her secretary’s face.

But Jeongyeon immediately halts the moment she feels that the side of Mina’s lips is wounded.

“What happened?” Jeongyeon asks in a deeply concerned tone. 

She then carefully runs her hands on the remaining parts of Mina’s face and she can now feel the girl’s wounds under her fingers. Mina flinches from the slight pain of Jeongyeon’s touch.

“I’m fine.” 

“You don’t feel fine. Your lips are swollen. You feel like you have bruises all over your face.”

Mina smiles tenderly at her boss’ blindfolded face when she senses the utter concern from Jeongyeon’s energy. She pulls Jeongyeon’s face closer to her and gently presses their foreheads together.

“Just kiss me tonight. And I’m gonna be fine.” Mina whispers to her.

“I need you..” Mina breathes into Jeongyeon’s lips, “Kiss me please.”

And Jeongyeon kisses her. 

Her secretary initially responds to her kiss gently but Jeongyeon immediately deepens their kiss.

The moment Jeongyeon dips her tongue inside Mina’s mouth, she feels her secretary’s grip on her tightens and Mina starts to straddle on top of her.

Jeongyeon feels Mina inhaling her every exhale as they continue to kiss passionately. 

When she touches Mina’s face again, it doesn’t feel injured anymore and Jeongyeon immediately smiles in Mina’s lips.

Jeongyeon then feels braver so she starts to slowly slide her hands inside Mina’s shirt. But her secretary suddenly breaks their kiss and quickly stops Jeongyeon’s hands,

“No.” Mina breathlessly demands.

Jeongyeon can hear Mina sighing loudly before she speaks to her again,

“I said I’ll just kiss you tonight.”

Jeongyeon then feels her secretary moving away from her so she immediately holds Mina’s hand to stop her from leaving.

“Wait-“

“I really need to go now.” Mina tells her quite firmly.

“No, please.”

“It’s dangerous for you if we continue further. I’m sorry.”

“No, baby please don’t go.” Jeongyeon is now begging as she tightens her hold on Mina’s hand. 

“B- baby?” Mina’s heart stills and then it quickly picks up a faster pace again after hearing a pleading Jeongyeon calling her that.

Jeongyeon then pulls Mina closer to her and when Mina didn’t resist, she gently holds her secretary’s face and places a soft tender kiss on her lips.

Mina’s craving intensifies extremely when she begins to taste something new and exquisite in Jeongyeon’s energy. 

When Jeongyeon pulls away from their kiss, she whispers softly in Mina’s lips, her tone laced with utmost yearning-

“Baby, stay for me.. please?”

And Mina couldn’t contain her intense desire anymore.

She’s been trying her hardest to control it within her but the new unfamiliar yet lavishly delicious flavour in Jeongyeon’s energy quickly invades her veins and it brings an enormous amount of power within Mina’s body.

Her eyes immediately shifted into a bright mixture of yellow and orange flames, while she whispers seductively into Jeongyeon’s lips,

“Oh baby, your wish is my command.”

And in an instant, Mina immediately pushes her boss down on the bed, straddles on top of Jeongyeon, and hungrily leans down to capture her lips in a much passionate and searing kiss this time.

Jeongyeon gently slides her hands inside Mina’s shirt and skillfully unclasps her secretary’s bra. She then sits up from the bed, bringing Mina with her while their lips remain locked with each other.

Mina is still straddling her- her secretary is now tightly gripping a handful of her hair as their kiss deepens, and their tongues continue to thirstily taste each other.

Jeongyeon then lifts Mina’s shirt up and her secretary knowingly smirks in their kiss.

“Take it off.” Jeongyeon breathlessly demands in Mina’s lips.

“I’ll take off yours first.”

Mina then swiftly takes Jeongyeon’s shirt off and unclasps her bra in an instant. The flames in her eyes shine brighter at the sight of Jeongyeon’s naked upper body -

“Like what you see?” Jeongyeon smirks teasingly.

“Very.” Mina licks her lips slowly, eager to get a taste of that flawless body in front of her.

“Now my turn.” 

Jeongyeon quickly lifts Mina’s shirt up and throws it somewhere in the room as soon as it leaves her secretary’s body. 

When she feels that Mina is now completely naked too, she immediately hugs her secretary close and captures her lips again in another searing wet kiss. 

Their bare bodies are now pressed so closely against each other and Mina hugs her more tightly, while Jeongyeon continues to gently caress her secretary’s smooth back.

As soon as their heated naked bodies touch, Jeongyeon can faintly see the lights that are suddenly bursting within the room under her blindfold. 

She already knows what’s happening.

Jeongyeon’s kisses then travels down to Mina’s neck and Mina moans when she bites her there.

“ohhhh you feel so good.” 

Her secretary whispers breathlessly while Jeongyeon continues to suck her neck.

Mina’s reaction to her kisses excites Jeongyeon more, so she can’t take it any longer. She immediately lifts Mina up and puts down her secretary on the bed as she lays on top of her.

“Let me taste you this time.” 

Jeongyeon lustfully whispers into Mina’s lips in her deep eager voice.

Mina then gently bites Jeongyeon's lower lip while she seductively whispers,

“Be careful, you might get addicted.” 

Jeongyeon licks Mina's lips after hearing her response, 

“Oh I don’t mind. Baby, you can be my drug anytime.”

And then Jeongyeon starts peppering Mina’s body with gentle wet kisses starting from her secretary’s lips, down to her neck, until the area in between her chest.

Jeongyeon is blindly tracing Mina’s body with her nose and tongue. Mina then shivers with every hot exhale and wet kiss that Jeongyeon places on her skin.

When her boss starts licking and sucking her breast, the intense sensation sets Mina’s eyes ablaze and the lights within the room starts encircling much rapidly.

Jeongyeon feels her breath getting labored and her knees getting weaker, so she immediately finds Mina’s hand and intertwines their fingers. 

She squeezes her secretary’s hand sending a silent message to Mina.

After many seconds of tightly holding Mina's hand, Jeongyeon’s breathing starts to get even again. 

When she feels Mina's body relaxes a bit, she places a tender kiss on her secretary’s stomach- near the area where she’s sure the tummy mole is located. 

Jeongyeon then continues to taste Mina’s body with her tongue and inhale the scent of her skin. 

The sight of a blindfolded Jeongyeon hungrily sniffing and licking her bare body only excites Mina more and so she starts to get impatient,

“Baby, if you don’t eat me right now, I’m gonna flip our position again and it’s all over for you.”

Jeongyeon then smirks knowingly into Mina’s bare inner thigh. She likes it when she’s making her secretary so aroused and impatient.

She doesn’t answer her secretary anymore but instead- she quickly traces her way into Mina’s core and Jeongyeon’s head starts to spin wildly as soon as her tongue effortlessly slides down and finally gets a taste of Mina,

“Oh my god you’re so wet.”

Jeongyeon lustfully devours her secretary with a much intense fervor after knowing how wet she has made Mina tonight.

Mina is gripping her hair tightly when she moans all of her demands to Jeongyeon,

“Oh baby faster, faster, ohh keep going. Ohhh baby shit-”

Her secretary tightly locks Jeongyeon’s head in between her legs when she comes, and Jeongyeon fervently drinks every drop of Mina’s release that she can taste in her tongue.

As soon as she gets down from her high, Mina gently lifts Jeongyeon up and her boss carefully lays on top of her.

Mina then kisses her boss so gentle while she tastes herself in Jeongyeon’s mouth.

“Your turn.” She murmurs softly in Jeongyeon’s lips.

“No..” Jeongyeon replies weakly while she nuzzles her head into Mina’s neck,

“Let’s just stay like this.”

Jeongyeon then hugs her secretary more tightly, feeling the comfortable warmth of Mina’s bare body pressed so closely below her.

After just a few seconds, Mina hears a light snore coming from Jeongyeon, and when she removes her blindfold- she sees that her boss is now sleeping peacefully.

Mina gently caresses the back of Jeongyeon’s head as she whispers into her sleeping form,

“I’m sorry for tiring you out.”

She then places a tender kiss in Jeongyeon’s cheek and mumbles a soft,

“Thank you.”

Jeongyeon just snores in her neck again as a response, and a fond smile curves up in Mina’s lips.

Mina then closes her eyes remembering this very moment while she continues to gently hug Jeongyeon and hold her tight.

*****

In the morning, Jeongyeon wakes up with her secretary now gone in her bed. 

Jeongyeon’s previously discarded clothes are now neatly folded near the edge of the bed.

She hugs her pillow close and she smiles when the subtle sweet scent of Mina that sticks on the pillowcase invades her still sleepy state’s senses. 

It calms her. 

When she enters their office for work, Jeongyeon is extremely delighted to meet Mina again in the elevator.

“Good morning President Yoo. You seem to be in a good mood today.” 

“Good morning Miss Myoui. You’re right, I’m in a very good mood today.” 

Jeongyeon smiles widely at her secretary before she adds,

“I had a great time last night.” 

Mina blinks twice, “I’m sorry?”

“The reason why I’m in a good mood today, Miss Myoui- it’s because I had a really great time last night.” 

Jeongyeon smiles teasingly at her secretary.

Mina clears her throat and shifts her gaze away from her boss,

“Oh, is that so. That’s good to hear, Miss President.”

Her secretary then begins to carefully ask again-

“How are you feeling today Miss Pres-“ 

“Oh I feel fine!” Jeongyeon immediately replies to Mina with a bit more enthusiasm than usual,

“I don’t feel weak at all. I feel so strong. In fact, I feel like I can do again whatever I did last night, you know.”

Jeongyeon exclaims while she taps her chest proudly.

Jeongyeon is now smiling so widely at Mina and she notices the faint blush that slowly creeps into her secretary’s adorable cheeks.

When the elevator dings open to their floor Jeongyeon sends a tender look at Mina’s back when her secretary elegantly walks to her office desk.

Jeongyeon actually still feels a bit tired that morning- but then of course, her secretary doesn’t need to know that.

*****

Now that Jeongyeon is fully aware of Mina’s identity, she has been more observant of her secretary’s quirks and subtle body languages.

Whenever they are working together, Mina’s stolen glances at her boss do not go unnoticed by Jeongyeon now. 

And when Jeongyeon tries to subtly flirt with her secretary, she observes the slight panic in Mina’s state and her secretary almost always excuses herself out of Jeongyeon’s side immediately.

By this time, Jeongyeon is now somehow fully aware of what really her effect to Mina is. 

For a supernatural entity with so much power and vicious abilities, Jeongyeon finds her secretary very adorable, and still very human.

And so a week after their latest intimate session, Jeongyeon clears her schedule one Friday night and invites her secretary to a dinner.

*****

Mina was a bit surprised and hesitant at first when her boss invited her to have a dinner together. 

But she still agreed in the end- and so she now finds herself seating across her boss in a table for two, inside a private restaurant.

Mina looks around the area and observes that most of the customers are couples and the ambiance is a bit too romantic for them.

Mina then clears her throat, 

“ahm, Miss President, may I know why are you treating me to dinner again?”

“I figure you deserve it. You have been such an exemplary personal secretary of mine for the past 5 years. I suppose I should at least treat you to something like this.”

_“But isn’t it a bit too intimate for a celebratory dinner between a boss & a secretary?”_

Mina would actually like to ask her boss but instead she just replies,

“Thank you, Miss President. I’m honoured.”

Jeongyeon just smiles at her secretary, and then she notices Mina’s milky white flawless neck. 

She observes that there is not a single bite mark on her secretary’s neck. Jeongyeon is sure that the ones that she has sucked on Mina before would definitely leave visible marks on her skin that can stay for up to two weeks.

Jeongyeon subtly smirks knowing what Mina did to those marks. She now wonders if Mina heals all the other marks she has given to the girl.

She suddenly has the urge to check if Mina also heals those marks in the other hidden and more intimate parts of her secretary’s body. 

Jeongyeon gulps when her mouth begins to water at the thought.

In the middle of their dinner, the waiter gives them a bottle of Strawberry Champagne, and Jeongyeon smirks subtly when she notices Mina blushing as soon as the waiter puts the champagne in their table.

“A celebration isn’t complete without a bottle of champagne, right? ” 

Jeongyeon asks her secretary with a playful tone. She then slowly fills Mina’s glass with champagne and offers it to her secretary.

“You should try it, Miss Myoui. The flavour is excellent. Have you tried this Strawberry Champagne before?”

Jeongyeon smiles when Mina accepts the champagne-filled glass.

“Yes, Miss President. I have tasted this kind of champagne before.” 

Mina softly replies to her boss while she admires the bubbling rosy liquid inside her glass.

“Oh is that so? How did you find the taste then?” 

Mina is still carefully looking at her glass. She then starts to twirl it slowly before she takes a sip from it- while she savours the exquisite flavor that trickles down her tongue.

Jeongyeon’s breath hitches by the very familiar sight.

Mina then shifts her gaze back to her boss and replies with a subtle smirk,

“It’s something that I have been craving for every night since I tasted it.” 

Jeongyeon gulps when Mina continues to hold her gaze and she suddenly wants to jump into the table across her secretary and kiss her there.

Other people publicly seeing them be damned.

“Miss Myoui.” Jeongyeon finally replies while still looking directly into her secretary’s eyes.

“Yes, President Yoo.”

“You can call me Jeongyeon.”

“I’m sorry?”

“When we’re outside of the office and not officially working, I want you to call me by my first name.”

Mina is caught off guard by her boss’ sudden request- but Jeongyeon is looking at her with hopeful eyes that Mina’s heart starts to beat even faster than before.

“Is that ok?” Jeongyeon asks her again when her secretary didn’t reply immediately.

She then raises her glass of champagne and smirks, 

“.. Mina?”

Mina doesn’t respond to her boss. Instead, she just nods subtly while a playful smirk curves up her lips as she clinks her glass into Jeongyeon’s.

And after they toast, they simultaneously sip their champagne glass quietly- all while looking intently into each other’s eyes.

That same Friday night after their dinner, Mina has not able to control her intense urges and desire anymore, and so she texts Jeongyeon from her spare phone an hour after they got home separately.

That same Friday night after their dinner, Mina and Jeongyeon gets to taste each other again- their kisses laced with the very familiar flavour of Strawberry Champagne, and the satisfying feeling in their hearts resurfaces again.

And before Mina knows it, against her better judgment- she has now developed a habit of calling her boss every Friday night after they clocked out of work. 

Jeongyeon doesn’t seem to mind when she’s not seeing Mina every time they have intimate encounters. 

Mina doesn’t know that her boss secretly waits for her call every Friday night as soon as Jeongyeon gets home from work.

Jeongyeon always clears her schedule every Friday, and she now fills up her fridge with tons of energy drink.

Mina feels a little more guilty for lying to her boss. And Jeongyeon feels a little more tired every time Mina feeds from her. 

But Mina couldn’t resist herself from kissing her boss. And Jeongyeon couldn’t have enough of her secretary’s taste and touches.

So despite their odd set up, Jeongyeon and Mina continue their secret nightly rendezvous for the next five Friday nights.

*****

The following weekend after her latest Friday session with Mina- Jeongyeon finally confines to Sana about something that she and Momo mentioned before when they were telling her about succubus few weeks ago.

When Friday comes again, they suddenly have an emergency at work and so Jeongyeon and Mina spend more hours in the office than usual.

They went home late that night and Mina observes that her boss is now exhausted. So Mina goes home that night with a firm decision in mind.

*****

Inside her house, Jeongyeon is eargerly waiting for her secretary’s call.

Her brows furrow when she notices that it’s already past midnight and Mina still hasn’t contacted her. 

She’s now extremely worried-

_“What if she’s injured again?”_

Jeongyeon clutches her phone, feeling a bit of heaviness in her heart while she’s fighting the urge to contact her secretary first.

Back in her room, Mina is restlessly walking back and forth in front of her bed.

She’s still holding onto her spare phone tightly while contemplating on the idea of calling her boss tonight.

She’s still feeling all so powerful. In fact she feels like she doesn’t need any refill for the next six months. 

But she just can’t stop thinking about the taste of her boss in her tongue. She just can’t stop craving for Jeongyeon’s touches.

_“Enough Mina. This is starting to get out of hand. Control your urges to her for God’s sake.”_

Although Mina likes it, she’s still feeling guilty after every night of their intimate session because she is lying to her boss.

Mina sighs loudly and finally gives up. She then settles herself on the bed and decides to just sleep for the rest of the night.

Just as Mina is putting down her spare phone on her bedside table, it begins to ring loudly and her heart beats fast when Jeongyeon’s number registers on the screen.

“Hello?” Mina answers quietly.

“Are you ok?” Jeongyeon immediately asks with a worried tone.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You’re not injured or anything again, are you?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

“Then why haven’t you called me yet?”

Jeongyeon asks seriously on the other end of the line, and Mina suddenly doesn’t know how to respond.

Mina then hears Jeongyeon sighing loudly on the other end before her boss speaks again,

“I need you tonight.” Jeongyeon demands firmly.

Mina bites her lower lip. She’s trying really hard to not be tempted tonight because she’s aware that Jeongyeon is tired already. But hearing Jeongyeon’s needy voice is not helping her at all.

Mina is still feeling so nervous so she stutters a bit-

“I- I’m really sorry. I can’t tonight.”

“Isn’t it unfair that you’re the only one who calls me when you need me? How about me? How about my needs?”

There’s a hint of sadness in Jeongyeon’s tone and Mina can’t help but feel sad too.

Mina doesn’t answer immediately. 

There’s a long moment of silence between them, and when her boss finally speaks again, Mina’s heart starts to beat so frantically upon hearing Jeongyeon’s words-

“I miss you..” Jeongyeon says on the other end- her serious tone is now laced with utmost longing.

“If you miss me too, come over tonight.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Then her boss finally hangs up the call leaving Mina exhaling loudly as she feels something swells up in her chest.

*****

Jeongyeon patiently waits inside her bedroom. 

An hour after their call, she smiles when she hears her front door beeps, and a very familiar sound of careful footsteps then echoes in her hallway.

After a few minutes, Mina softly knocks on her bedroom door again. Jeongyeon carefully puts on her blindfold, closes all the lights in the room, and speaks from inside,

“Come in.”

And just like every other Friday nights that they have been doing this, Mina carefully walks towards Jeongyeon and sits in front of her on the bed.

But just when Mina starts to gently cradle her cheeks, Jeongyeon holds Mina’s hand and puts it over the handkerchief covering her eyes. 

When she’s about to lead Mina’s hand to untie the cloth around her head, Mina stops her immediately-

“No.” Her secretary firmly says to her.

“But I want to see you.”

“No, I thought we have an agreement.”

“But I really want to see you now.” Jeongyeon says in her pleading tone.

Jeongyeon then gently cradles Mina’s cheeks and places a quick tender kiss on her secretary’s lips.

When she pulls away from the kiss, she whispers softly into Mina’s lips,

“Baby, let me see you tonight, please...”

She gently rubs her thumb across Mina’s cheek and finally begs in her quiet voice,

“I really want to see you... -

.. Mina.”

Mina’s eyes immediately widened after hearing Jeongyeon say her name, and her heart starts to throb so frantically inside her chest.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: nothing much to say except that I really, really enjoy writing chapter 3. ..hehe JeongMi
> 
>   
> Let me know your thoughts in this chapter please. I love reading all your comments.
> 
> P.S. Anyways, Preorder Eyes Wide Open if you haven't yet!
> 
> Tracklist is finally out tonight! Excited for TWICE comeback, y'all. stream "I Can't Stop Me"!!


	3. Laugh, Lust, and a Love to Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar, spice, and everything nice... to taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking if I should post Chapter 3 this week because of the announcement. But someone DM me in twitter yesterday and said that she’s waiting for my update to distract her from the news. So I figure- if this can help one person a little bit, might as well. Who knows it might be the same case for some of the readers too.. 
> 
> To SC’s readers, specially for Jeongyeon stans, don’t forget to take care of yourself ok? 
> 
> Take a rest if you must. Jeong is strong, she’ll come around eventually. We just have to support her all the way, no matter how long it takes.
> 
> WE LOVE YOU JEONGYEON!

*****

_Champagne rush straight to my head_

_Got me love drunk, laying in my bed_

_You don't even need to try_

_You just set my body on fire~_

*****

**Five days ago. Sana’s club.**

Inside Sana’s private suite, Jeongyeon is sitting a few spaces away beside Momo in the living room’s huge couch. 

Jeongyeon is just quietly observing her- as Momo busies herself in both watching a Korean drama through the wide smart TV, and eating a huge serving of bacon cheeseburger. 

The succubus actually looks harmless but Jeongyeon can’t help but still feel a bit guarded beside her.

“I won’t kill you if that’s what you’re worrying about right now. Just relax yourself a bit, will you?”

Momo suddenly speaks to her, a chunk of bacon still in her mouth.

“I’m not worrying. Who says I’m worried?” Jeongyeon tries to lie.

Momo huffs while she looks at Jeongyeon, 

“You can’t lie to me. I can sense a bit of fear in your energy.” 

“You can sense what?”

“Jeongyeonnie! I’m sorry it took me while. There’s a problem with one of the members down there so I have to fix it.” 

A bubbly Sana suddenly chirps in her high pitched voice as soon as she enters the suite, interrupting Jeongyeon’s conversation with Momo. 

Sana immediately sits beside her girlfriend and hands Momo the bottle of soda that she brought from the bar. 

Momo then mumbles a soft _“Thanks, babe.”_ to her before Sana faces Jeongyeon again,

“What brings you here tonight?”

“I just want to ask about something that you and Momo have mentioned to me few weeks ago.” Jeongyeon tells her friend.

“About what?” Sana shifts her body to face Jeongyeon.

“It’s about you being special for Momo. Something about how Momo can survive more days when she’s feeding from you?” 

Jeongyeon carefully asks her friend.

“Oh. About that..” Sana then quietly eyes her girlfriend. Momo temporarily stops eating her fries after hearing Jeongyeon’s question and also looks at Sana’s way.

The two exchange knowing glances for a few seconds before Momo finally tells her girlfriend,

“I’ll answer it.” 

Momo then gently holds Sana’s hands and looks at Jeongyeon as she finally answers her question,

“Sana is my _Forbidden Chi_.”

“Forbidden what?”

“ _Forbidden Chi._ Or Forbidden Energy in plain human terms.” Momo clarifies further.

“And what does a Forbidden Chi mean exactly?”

“Every succubus or incubus has that one destined source of energy that would allow us to have the ultimate level of power once we consume it- that’s our _Forbidden Chi_. It revitalizes us and heals us most quickly. It can make us last for several days just from a single heated touch or a kiss. It’s basically just that great boost of energy that we only need to survive.”

“Then why is it called _forbidden_ then if their energy brings you that amount of power? It doesn’t sound bad to me.” 

“Because it’s extremely dangerous.” Momo immediately replies in her serious tone,

“The Forbidden Chi’s energy is the most addicting and all-consuming for us. Once a succubus finally gets a taste of her own Forbidden Chi, she always craves for it. It becomes an addiction that we tend to inhale their energy a little more than what we used to, each time that we feed from them. This may eventually lead to draining the life out of our Chi if we don’t stop our addiction.”

Jeongyeon then remembers how she gets more and more exhausted after every Friday night that she and Mina have their intimate sessions. 

She’s still about to ask some questions to Momo when the succubus continues her explanation again-

“The Forbidden Chi can unleash our demonic side too if we consume so much of it in just one go, and then we wouldn’t be able to control our self anymore.”

Sana gently squeezes Momo’s hands after hearing her girlfriend’s reply.

“D- demons?” Jeongyeon’s eyes are widened and a bit of fear settles in her chest as she looks at Momo.

A faint sly smirk curves up in Momo’s lips while she answers Jeongyeon’s question in her faux threatening tone,

“Yes. Demons. Each succubus and incubus has a hidden dormant demon within us. And the Forbidden Chi is the only energy that can trigger their awakening.”

Momo munches another burger again before she adds,

“And that is another reason why our ancient clan of Succubi calls that energy, _‘Forbidden’._ Because there have been numerous cases in the past where good Succubi turned into full on demonic monsters once their Forbidden Chi dies because of their addiction.”

Sana then moves closer to her girlfriend and gently rubs her back. 

She’s still rubbing Momo’s back when she faces Jeongyeon and speaks to her in a serious yet careful tone,

“But isn’t it the same with humans too? Every one of us is capable of doing sinister things in this world. Thus humans can have their own inner _‘demons’_ too. But at the end of the day, it’s just a matter of who we choose to be and how we decide to act- on whether we would do good things or bad things. It all boils down to our own choices that would define who we really are.”

“But our demonic side is much sinister though.” Momo smirks at her girlfriend and adds again- 

“For starters we have powers and you humans don’t. So we, succubi are capable of so much destruction.” 

Momo comments teasingly while she raises her eyebrows at Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon gulps nervously.

“Don’t scare her babe, we both know there’s a way to come around with it.” 

Sana taps Momo’s back lightly as she gently scolds her girlfriend. Momo just grins at Sana in response.

“What do you mean come around with it?” Jeongyeon’s curiosity is heightened by Sana’s comment.

“Before I answer your question Jeongyeonnie, tell me- why are you asking these things to us? Do you think you’re someone’s Forbidden Chi?” 

Sana looks at Jeongyeon’s eyes intently and challenges her friend.

Jeongyeon blinks twice. She clears her throat before she answers Sana,

“I think.. I think I’m Mina’s Forbidden Chi.”

“How can you say so? Did you already have sex with her?” Sana presses on further.

“I- ” Jeongyeon quickly shifts her gaze between the lovers in front of her. There’s really no point in lying to them so she finally answers, 

“..Yes, I did.”

“She’s saying the truth, babe.” 

Momo immediately comments after hearing Jeongyeon’s answer.

Sana just nods quietly and then asks again, “How many times?”

“Is that even important?!” Jeongyeon gets a bit defensive.

“Yes!” Both Sana and Momo exclaims at the same time.

“.. Just once.. or twice..” 

Jeongyeon comments quietly.

“She’s lying, babe.” 

Momo immediately tells Sana again. 

Jeongyeon quickly shifts her gaze to Momo upon hearing it and her mouth is opened widely out of surprise. The succubus just smirks knowingly at her.

Sana then just laughs loudly at her friend when she tells Jeongyeon,

“Jeongyeonnie, there’s really no point in lying to us. I myself know very well how heavenly a sex with a succubus feels like. And if you really are Mina’s Forbidden Chi, I’m pretty sure you and Mina already did it more than twice.”

Jeongyeon lets out a loud exhale, 

“Fine. We did it a couple of times already.”

“How are you feeling so far?” Momo asks her carefully.

“Honestly? I am feeling more exhausted after every time we do it.”

Momo and Sana then exchange knowing looks.

“You should tell her how you feel. It helps that she knows how exhausted you get every time she feeds from you.” Momo tells Jeongyeon.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

Jeongyeon sighs loudly. She pauses a bit before she finally tells Sana and Momo about her odd set up with Mina every time they have their intimate encounters.

“If you continue your set up you would eventually die.” Momo comments bluntly after Jeongyeon finishes her story.

Sana then holds Jeongyeon’s hand and gently asks her friend,

“Jeongyeonnie, tell us honestly- how do you feel about Mina? Do you love her?”

Jeongyeon looks at Sana’s hand first before she shifts her gaze to stare at her friend and quietly answers,

“Yeah, I think I do. I love her. And I think I may have actually been in love with her even before I discover who she really is.”

“And you still love her even after knowing she’s a succubus?” Momo squints her eyes as she focuses her gaze on Jeongyeon.

“Yeah. I still love her despite of that.” Jeongyeon answers firmly.

“Even when we have demons inside us?” Momo is still squinting at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon then looks directly into Momo’s eyes. She holds the succubus’ gaze on her when she answers with conviction,

“Yes. I love Mina and everything about her- demons inside and all.”

Jeongyeon and Momo then continue to look into each other’s eyes directly for a few seconds before Momo eventually smiles and shifts her gaze to her girlfriend again,

“You can tell her, babe. She’s saying the truth.”

Sana smiles so widely after hearing it, and then she furiously shakes Jeongyeon’s hands.

“I knew I was right!! Ok then, it’s finally time to teach these two lovebirds the trick.”

*****

“Love-laced energy?” Jeongyeon repeats after Sana.

“Yes. It’s part of your energy that’s laced with your emotions. It’s a whole different layer than your physical energy.” Sana explains to her friend.

“We can sense different emotions from your energy- lust, fear, greed, worry, love. And we associate them with different tastes too. We only usually feed from your desire or lust because those are edible for us, they taste best, and we can identify the most.”

Momo bites on her fries again before she clarifies further,

“Then the rest- we suck from your physical energy instead. Because your physical energy gives us more power, and our nature is tuned in to feed more from them too. ” 

“So if I love Mina, she can sense my feelings from my energy, and then she can feed from it instead of draining my physical energy?” 

Jeongyeon asks, but she’s still a bit confused.

“Mina can only feed from your love-laced energy if she knows what they really are. Otherwise, she’ll continue to feed from your lustful desire and physical energy instead.”

Momo answers to her.

“So Mina doesn’t know it yet?”

“If the feeling is unfamiliar to us, or if it’s the first time that we taste it, we wouldn’t be able to differentiate it right away.” 

Sana then adds from her girlfriend’s reply,

“It’s like you’re eating a cup of fried rice filled with a variety of ingredients. And then in that meal, you start to taste something different, something new to your palate. An unfamiliar ingredient that you really like. You even like it more than the rice itself. ” 

Sana pauses a bit and continues,

“That new ingredient is mixed intricately with the rice along with other ingredients- so you’ll have a hard time identifying and separating it. And since you want to taste it more but you really don’t know what it is, you just keep on consuming the entire fried rice meal instead. And before you know it, you’ve already consumed the entire bowl of fried rice.”

“The love-laced energy is the most difficult and the most complex energy for us to identify because the feeling needs to be mutual.” 

Momo adds further.

“What do you mean?” 

“If the succubus and her Forbidden Chi meet in the same emotional level that they feel for each other, there will be much greater chance for a succubus to successfully differentiate your physical energy from your love-laced energy. So she can feed more from your love eventually, avoiding the Chi to be drained further.” 

Sana then holds Jeongyeon’s hand again and tells her friend gently,

“That is why it’s important that you and Mina both feel the same way. Otherwise, it wouldn’t work out.”

“So Mina needs to love me too…” Jeongyeon sighs quietly and looks down on the floor.

“You still don’t know how she feels about you?” Momo asks curiously.

“Babe, Mina is not even aware that Jeongyeon already knows everything.” Sana tells her girlfriend.

“Oh right. You two really need to talk it out so you can start practicing as early as possible.”

Momo speaks as she looks at Jeongyeon’s way.

Jeongyeon lifts up her head and looks at Momo,

“Practicing?”

“On how to feed from your love-laced energy. It’s gonna be tricky at first. That’s why you need to have more practice. So you need to be really strong and be patient with Mina at the start.” Momo clarifies further.

“Jeongyeonnie, it’s really important that you guide Mina on this one.”

“But how do I do it?? I can’t see my own energy and points to Mina- _Hey, that’s my physical energy right there, don’t feed from that one! Here’s my love energy, feed from it instead._ ”

Jeongyeon exclaims out of frustration. 

She’s extremely worried now because she badly wants things to work out between her and Mina- but she’s still unsure of her own secretary’s feelings for her.

Momo snorts loudly on Jeongyeon’s comment but Sana stares sharply at her girlfriend. Momo then shifts her gaze away guiltily.

Sana then continues in her reassuring tone as she tells her friend softly,

“You love Mina- that’s a good start already. You just have to tell her and show her how you really feel.”

Sana pauses for a few seconds before she continues,

“But we can’t really help you on how Mina can specifically identify your own love-laced energy. Each person shows their love differently to their own partner. It varies per couple. You have to work it out together and discover it both yourself.”

“But what if Mina doesn’t love me back?” Jeongyeon is now looking at Sana with sad and insecure eyes.

“That is why you need to talk to her already. If you want things to work out between you and Mina, you have to stop this game that you two have been playing now.” 

Sana then holds Jeongyeon’s shoulder gently and tells her friend,

“Your physical energy is very limited and can be drained. But if you have so much love to give to Mina, she then can sense and taste them more clearly, eventually guiding her to feed more from it instead.”

“It’s not gonna be easy, Jeongyeonnie. There might be some occasional slip ups when Mina might feed from your physical energy more. But once you two have finally worked it out, it’s gonna be a lot easier for you both going forward.”

“Sana’s right.” Momo speaks in a gentler tone this time, 

“It’s also going to be beneficial for Mina because the love-laced energy from our Forbidden Chi actually gives us much power and strengthens us more than the physical one.”

Momo then reaches out for her girlfriend’s hand and gently kisses the back of it. She looks at Sana’s way with a playful smirk as she tells Jeongyeon,

“And the love-laced energy tastes best when it’s mixed with intense desire. It’s even more addicting than your physical energy.”

Sana faintly blushes when Momo continues to look at her intensely. She then quickly shifts her gaze to Jeongyeon and firmly tells her friend,

“Jeongyeonnie, I think we’ve already told you enough for tonight.”

Jeongyeon squints and looks at both Sana and Momo, who are now subtly flirting in front of her,

“Ok, I get it. It’s feeding time for you two again, isn’t it?”

Sana clears her throat, “I’ll walk you to the door.”

But Momo gently stops her and tells her girlfriend,

“Let me do it, babe. I’ll walk Jeongyeon out instead.”

*****

Jeongyeon and Momo then silently walk together towards the exit.

Once they reach outside just in front of Sana’s private suite door, Momo quietly speaks to Jeongyeon,

“Go on. You can ask me now.”

Jeongyeon immediately looks at Momo’s way and for a moment she wonders what Momo means. 

But then she remembers the thing that’s been bothering her for quite a while,

“Aren’t you scared of slipping up and eventually draining Sana’s energy when you make love with her?”

“Oh, I am mostly scared. Every time I kiss her, every time I touch her, I still feel a little bit scared. Even until now that I’ve managed to learn how to inhale her love instead of her energy, I still get scared somehow.”

“If it still isn’t obvious to you, I love Sana very much. I care for her deeply. And that is why I still feel scared because I don’t ever want to hurt her.”

“But how did you eventually manage to get by?” Jeongyeon asks carefully.

“Because Sana made me believe in myself. She believes in me when no one else does. Through time, she didn’t give up on me. Even though there were moments when I unintentionally hurt her because of my uncontrollable urges, especially during those early days when we were just starting to figure it out. ” 

Momo’s tone then gets a bit sad and pensive,

“Before I met Sana, I was a little bit lost. I’m not a bad succubus, but I was not the most ideal of our kind either. I always felt like anytime- I can slip up and be the demons we’re supposed to be..”

Momo then looks at Jeongyeon with tender eyes while she talks about her girlfriend,

“But Sana always sees the good in me. She never made me feel like a monster. She loves me so much that I can strongly feel and taste her love in every touch, in every kiss, in everything that she does for me. Her love fuels me more now than her physical energy.”

Momo pauses a bit before she continues again with a much serious tone this time,

“So tell me honestly, Jeongyeon- do you think that you can love Mina every day and every night? Because if you’re only gonna give up on her eventually when things get more difficult, then it’s best if you give up now than later on.”

“Mina doesn’t know me, but Sana is very fond of that girl. And based from what I have observed of Mina, she is such a rare breed of a succubus- she’s too nice for her own kind. So if you don’t love her enough, please do us a favor and leave her alone already. Don’t tempt her anymore. “

Momo is now looking directly into Jeongyeon’s eyes intensely when she continues further,

“I don’t want to witness another case of a good succubus eventually losing herself because of her Forbidden Chi.”

Jeongyeon can sense the utmost gravity of Momo’s words- and somehow in between of the succubus’ words and her careful voice, Jeongyeon finds a little bit of pain hiding in there somewhere.

When Jeongyeon doesn’t answer Momo’s response immediately, the succubus gently taps her shoulder and tells her,

“Think about it carefully.”

And those were Momo’s last words to her before they finally bid farewell to each other.

That night, Jeongyeon drives back home and lies in her bed, as she carefully contemplates on Momo’s parting words to her for the rest of the evening.

*****

**Present day. Jeongyeon’s bedroom.**

“Baby, let me see you tonight, please...” Jeongyeon rubs Mina’s cheek gently as she added in her pleading tone,

“I really want to see you... Mina.”

Jeongyeon suddenly feels a cold wind quickly slashing in front of her face. She then senses that Mina has now disappeared in front of her. 

But she knows that her secretary is still inside when she hears Mina’s heavy breathing somewhere in the far end corner of her bedroom.

“Mina.. where are you?” Jeongyeon softly calls out in the dark.

When she begins to slowly stand up from the bed, she hears the sound of faint sobs across her room.

“Baby, are you crying?” Jeongyeon asks gently with a worried tone.

Mina doesn’t reply to her. And Jeongyeon just continues to hear the alternating sound of quiet sobs and erratic breathing as if Mina is trying her best to stop her crying.

Jeongyeon then starts to speak again in a more careful yet tender tone,

“Mina, I’m going to remove this blindfold now on the count of three, ok. But if you don’t want me to remove it, you can stop me anytime.. I won’t remove it anymore if you stop me. ”

Jeongyeon then pauses for a few seconds, and then she finally begins counting-

“1..

..2..”

Jeongyeon slowly lifts her hands and holds her blindfold before she warns Mina again,

“Baby.. you can stop me anytime now. I want you to know that I’m not forcing you..”

A short moment of silence ensues within the room before Jeongyeon resumes her counting again,

“...3.”

and then Jeongyeon finally pulls away the cloth covering her eyes and unties her blindfold.

She squints as her eyes try to adjust to the dim brightness inside her room because of her red mood lamp.

And when Jeongyeon finally recovers from the immediate transition from darkness, she sees Mina standing beside her door- her secretary’s wide surprised eyes staring directly at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon immediately walks towards her and gently cups her tears-filled cheeks.

“Baby, don’t cry.” Jeongyeon speaks to her quietly as she gently wipes Mina’s cheeks with her thumbs.

“Y- You knew?” Mina shakily asks her, her voice breaking out a bit. 

Jeongyeon can feel that Mina’s body is faintly fidgeting, so she answers very carefully while looking softly into her secretary’s watery eyes,

“Yes, and I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“No.” Mina immediately speaks back,

“I was the one who lied to you!”

“I lied to you from the start. I lied to you at the party. I- I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop lying to you. I just..”

Mina is now having a hard time breathing, and Jeongyeon caresses her cheeks more gently as she continues to listen to her secretary.

“I just.. I just want to kiss you. I can’t stop wanting to kiss you so I lied. I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have lied to you. I’m really sorry-“

Mina can’t bear the heavy guilt in her heart anymore ever since she hears Jeongyeon call her name earlier.

And she doesn’t have the capacity to hold back her tears any longer-

So she cries again.

She cries heavier this time. 

Tears of guilt start to uncontrollably pour across Mina’s cheeks, and when Jeongyeon sees them- she immediately hugs her secretary close.

Jeongyeon caresses the back of Mina’s head and she carefully whispers to her,

“No, baby. It’s not just your fault. We both lied to each other.”

She hugs Mina more tightly and gently speaks again,

“But we’re here now. I’m here now. We can stop lying to each other now.”

“I’m sorry for lying too, Mina.”

Mina doesn’t answer her, and she just continues to cry into Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

But after a few minutes, while Jeongyeon is still quietly caressing the back of her head, Mina starts to hug Jeongyeon back and she pulls her boss closer.

Mina still continues to cry. And Jeongyeon still continues to hug her close. 

They stay like that for a little while until Jeongyeon feels that Mina’s body relaxes a bit, and the sound of her crying finally stops.

*****

A few minutes after, Jeongyeon gently guides Mina so they can sit beside each other into her bed.

They sit beside each other with their backs leaning against the huge headboard, and Jeongyeon gently holding Mina’s hand.

They stay like that for almost an hour as Jeongyeon begins to tell Mina everything-

from how and when she finally discovers that Mina is actually the mysterious girl.

from when Sana and Momo tell her about succubus.

from when she feels a little more exhausted every time Mina feeds from her.

from when she finds out about Forbidden Chi.

Jeongyeon tells Mina everything and her secretary just listens quietly beside her.

When Jeongyeon finishes her stories, there’s a long moment of silence between them before Mina finally speaks again.

“You’re not scared of me?” 

Mina asks carefully while she looks at Jeongyeon with worried eyes.

“Why would I?” Jeongyeon quickly replies to her.

“Because I’m a monster.”

“You’re not.” Jeongyeon quickly comments back.

She then squeezes Mina’s hand and looks intently into her secretary’s eyes,

“You’re not a monster Mina. Don’t ever think yourself of that.”

“But I am-” Jeongyeon puts her other hand gently on Mina’s lips to stop the girl from saying further.

She then gently cradles Mina’s cheeks as she reassures her secretary again,

“You are not a monster. You are Myoui Mina- a stunning young lady whom I have known for many years now. A very beautiful girl inside and out.”

Jeongyeon then kisses Mina’s forehead, and when she pulls away, she tells Mina again,

“You are never a monster because you are Myoui Mina- the woman that I love.”

Mina blinks twice and her heart begins to beat uncontrollably fast when she hears Jeongyeon’s confession, 

“What did you say?”

“You heard me.” Jeongyeon smiles tenderly at her secretary, “I love you, Mina.”

She then kisses the back of Mina’s hand when she confesses again, “I love you very much.”

Mina just looks quietly at Jeongyeon after her confession.

Jeongyeon can’t decipher the stare that Mina is giving her so she begins to carefully ask her secretary with hopeful eyes,

“Do you.. Do you love me too?” 

Mina just continues to stare at her. And then after a while, she gently holds the hand that’s cupping her cheek as she truthfully answers to her boss,

“I’m really sorry.. I don’t know yet.”

Mina then immediately begins to taste the strong flavor of sadness in Jeongyeon’s weak energy so she pulls Jeongyeon’s hand closer to her and squeezes it gently,

“It’s just that we promise not to lie to each other anymore so I want to be honest with you now.”

Mina begins to carefully explains to her boss while she continues to hold Jeongyeon’s hand,

“What I want to say is that I’m not sure yet about my feelings for you.”

“I’m sure that I really really like you. I have for many years now. And I care for you deeply too.”

“But.. I’m also not sure if I already love you, or I’m just confused by the intensity of my desire for you because you are my Forbidden Chi.”

Mina is still looking intently into Jeongyeon’s eyes when she confesses further,

“It’s just that.. I haven’t been in love with anybody before so I’m really not sure how it is to be in love with someone.”

Jeongyeon smiles softly when she hears Mina’s honest words,

“It’s ok, Mina. I understand.” 

She then puts a quick kiss at the back of Mina’s hand that’s holding hers, and replies with a playful tone,

“It’s ok if you desire my body first before my heart. Totally understandable.”

Mina laughs shyly at Jeongyeon’s comment and a faint blush creeps into her cheeks. 

She then taps Jeongyeon’s shoulders lightly because of her playful remark, but Jeongyeon is quick to catch Mina’s hand and intertwine their fingers. 

While Mina is looking at their interlocked hands, Jeongyeon speaks again-

“But even if you’re not sure yet about your true feelings for me, I’m ok for us to start practicing now.” 

Mina quickly shifts her gaze to worryingly look at Jeongyeon,

“But it’s dangerous for you.”

“I’m willing to risk it.” Jeongyeon gently squeezes their intertwined hands.

“Mina, I love you. I’m certain of my feelings for you now. You said you’re not sure yet of your feelings for me, but at least you feel something for me right?”

Jeongyeon then starts to cup Mina’s cheek with her another free hand as she softly speaks again,

“That’s enough for me for now.”

“Are you sure?” Mina is still looking at her worriedly.

“Yes I’m sure.” Jeongyeon replies firmly, 

“And besides, it’s gonna be a win-win for us.”

“You can start to practice how to identify and feed from my love-laced energy, and I can continue to- ”

Jeongyeon suddenly pauses and she blinks twice when Mina holds her gaze.

Her secretary then subtly smirks when she knowingly asks her boss,

“You can continue to what?” 

Jeongyeon then shifts her gaze away and clears her throat, as she begins to gather her confidence again.

She then looks back directly into Mina’s eyes when she firmly replies to her secretary this time,

“Mina, just so you know- I also can’t stop wanting to kiss you.”

Mina smiles so widely after hearing Jeongyeon’s answer. A not-so-subtle smirk curves up in her lips when she replies back to Jeongyeon teasingly,

“I know.”

A rosy pink blush then begins to appear in Jeongyeon’s flawless cheeks, and Mina thinks that her boss is the most beautiful woman that she has ever seen.

*****

Jeongyeon and Mina are still holding hands and sitting beside each other in the bed when Mina begins to speak again after a while,

“Ok.” 

“Ok?” Jeongyeon asks again, but she already knows what Mina’s answer means.

“We can practice.”

“I knew you can’t resist me.” Jeongyeon replies teasingly.

“I really can’t. Specially if you’re this close to me.” Mina confirms while holding back her smile.

Jeongyeon then starts to lean closer and tries to kiss her lips. But Mina is quick to put her palm on Jeongyeon’s lips as she speaks firmly,

“But! We can’t practice now. You’re already exhausted. Your energy is so weak now. We can’t risk it.”

Jeongyeon sighs in retreat, “Well honestly yeah. I’m a little bit tired.”

“Not a just little bit. You’re extremely tired.” 

Mina confirms firmly before she begins to carefully move towards the edge of the bed.

“Wait where are you going?” Jeongyeon is quick to pull Mina closer to her again.

“I’m going back home so you can finally rest.”

“It’s already late. Can’t you just stay over tonight?” 

When Mina doesn’t respond immediately, Jeongyeon tries to plead in a way she’s sure is effective, 

“Baby, please?”

Mina then snickers and subtly shakes her head in retreat,

“Fine. But we’ll just cuddle ok? No kissing.”

“I knew you’d agree when I say _Baby_.”

“No I wouldn’t.” 

“You just proved it.” Jeongyeon is now grinning at her secretary widely.

Mina blushes and gets defensive as she rolls her eyes and mumbles a shy,

“Shut up.”

Jeongyeon raises her eyebrows suggestively before she fully pulls Mina back beside her again- as they begin to share more stories with each other while they continue to cuddle the night away.

*****

That same night in Sana’s private suite, she and Momo are happily watching a Korean drama in the huge couch when Sana receives a phone call.

After the call ends and she puts her phone down, Sana looks at Momo and tells her girlfriend in a serious tone,

“Babe, District 3 called.”

“What is it this time, babe?”

Sana exhales loudly and tells Momo,

“It’s him again.”

“That bastard.” Momo grits her teeth, 

“Is he still there? Where is he?”

“Yes. He’s downtown- two blocks away from Dubu’s Diner. Be care- ”

Sana doesn’t get to finish her sentence anymore because Momo immediately vanishes right in front of her- leaving only a faint trail of white smoke in her place.

Sana sighs loudly, her shoulders and heart have both gone heavy. She then whispers in front of the disappearing smoke lingering around her-

“Be careful, babe. I’ll wait for you tonight... as always.”

*****

In one of the dark alleys of District 3 in downtown Seoul, Momo found several unconscious girls lying around the floor, and they are all barely breathing. 

Momo quickly focuses and locates the girl with the weakest energy among them. She then immediately transports herself to the dying girl in order to heal her.

Just as Momo is transferring to heal another girl, she notices a very familiar silhouette that instantly appears in the far end corner of the alley. 

“Hirai.” Says the figure in his hollowed sinister voice.

Momo grits her teeth and whispers, “Jinyoung.”

“I knew you’d be here. Glad to see you again.” 

Jinyoung speaks while he starts to walk towards Momo.

Momo stands up and fully faces Jinyoung’s direction,

“You should stop preying on innocent girls.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Jinyoung smiles menacingly,

“Besides they weren’t at all innocent- they were high when I found them walking in the streets.”

“It still doesn’t give you the right to force feed on them.”

“Why? Are you jealous? You want me to feed from you instead?” 

Jinyoung smirks as he starts to get closer to Momo.

Momo smiles back while she answers playfully,

“If you can try.”

Jinyoung then lets out a sinister laugh, 

“This is why I like you. Don’t worry- I will do that. But later.” 

His brown eyes then quickly shifted into a bright shining pair of red orbs with blazing orange flames as he tells Momo again,

“I have to finish these girls first.”

Jinyoung then immediately transports himself to one of the girls lying on the alley floor.

But before he starts to fully drain the energy out of his first victim, Momo is quick to strangle his neck and she pulls Jinyoung away from the unconscious girl.

Momo slams Jinyoung’s body hard on the brick wall multiple times, then she forcefully throws the evil incubus upward towards the open steel roof. 

And just as Jinyong is falling down, Momo quickly transports herself just right below him and fires multiple silencer gunshots on his head and his body.

Jinyoung drops on the floor with a loud thud- his thick blood has splattered all over. His face and body is filled with deadly bullets.

Momo didn’t waste any time and immediately heals the girl whom Jinyoung has tried to kill earlier.

But it’s only a few seconds have passed when Momo hears the incubus winces and she sees Jinyoung standing up again.

The incubus then spits blood on the floor before he speaks again with a menacing smirk,

“This is why I waited for you tonight. It’s always so satisfying to play with you, Hirai.”

Jinyoung then slowly walks towards Momo, while all the wounds in his head and his body start to close and fully heal.

Momo clutches on her gun tightly. She just needs to exhaust Jinyoung’s power tonight by wasting it all on healing himself. 

But she supposes Jinyoung got a lot of reserved energy today based from the multiple bodies of girls lying unconsciously.

Momo only has limited bullets in her gun tonight. 

Guess she needs to fight him in the traditional succubus way then- after the last bullet in her gun is fired. 

“You wanna play? Then let’s play.”

Momo smiles back at Jinyoung as she starts to fire a bullet again directly at his face.

*****

Momo and Jinyoung fight for several minutes and they are now in an empty rooftop of a residential building in Seoul, both severely injured and wounded.

Jinyoung is panting heavily as he tries to stand up again, the bones on his left leg are now broken.

The incubus thinks he wouldn’t be able to get out of this place immediately if he tries to heal himself again so he speaks to Momo for one last time,

“I have already made an arrangement with the Myoui clan.”

Momo’s bloodshot eyes are immediately widened upon hearing that,

“M- Myoui?”

“Yes.” Jinyoung evilly smiles at Momo after seeing the girl’s surprised reaction.

“So you won’t be able to get rid of me. You’re gonna see me and more of my blood for the hundreds of generations to come.”

And that’s the last thing Momo hears from him before the incubus instantly vanishes into a faint trail of smoke- and Momo winces from the pain of her wounds when the cold autumn wind blows harshly on her skin.

Momo then stands up carefully in the middle of the open rooftop and closes her eyes. She imagines Sana’s beautiful face smiling directly at her, as all the wounds in her body begins to heal completely.

*****

When Mina opens her eyes in the morning, she initially thought that she is just dreaming when she sees her boss softly looking at her and smiling so brightly beside her. 

They are still on Jeongyeon’s bed, both lying on their sides and facing each other.

“Good morning.” Jeongyeon greets her secretary, a wide grin plastered on her pretty face.

“Good morning.” Mina shyly greets back to her boss.

“Have you slept well?” Jeongyeon asks Mina as she tries to move closer to her.

“Yes, I have. you?” 

Mina quickly blushes when Jeongyeon reaches out to her and gently tucks the stray blonde hairs behind her ear.

Jeongyeon then rests her hand on Mina’s cheek while she answers smiling,

“I do. In fact, I slept really well last night so I have a lot of energy now.”

Mina blinks twice and she nervously gulps. 

The taste of Jeongyeon’s desire is quickly getting stronger in her mouth.

She then immediately tries to change the subject out of internal panic,

“You know whatever Momo told you about our powers, those are not the only ones.”

Jeongyeon’s smile gets wider after seeing Mina’s reaction.

She now knows very well that Mina can sense every hint of desire in her energy, and Jeongyeon finds it very adorable how her secretary still gets flustered despite her inane succubus nature.

Jeongyeon then decides to stall for now,

“You have more powers aside from healing, hypnotizing, and erasing memories?”

“Yes.” Mina immediately replies back.

“What else can you do then?”

“We can teleport. But it has limitations.”

“What kind of limitations?”

“Normally for us, we need to have been into a place before at least once, in order for us to teleport there. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be able to.”

“Normally?”

“There are a few very powerful succubi who have acquired the skill to teleport into a place even if they have only seen them in pictures or somewhere. They don’t need to be in that place before in order to teleport there.”

“Wow. So they can teleport to Paris even if they only see the Eiffel Tower on TV?”

“Yes. But it takes an enormous amount of power to do that. To teleport across seas, it can exhaust all of the power inside you. Teleportation sometimes is even more exhausting than healing.”

“Can you do it?”

“No.. Unfortunately I can’t do that. I need to be in a place before to teleport there again.”

Jeongyeon then furrows her brows after remembering something,

“If you can teleport- then why did it take you around 1 hour before to go my place then?”

Mina smiles when she answers,

“I was still in the cover you know. I thought you still don’t know me so I have to pretend like a normal human being who drives a car or takes a public transportation to reach your place. ”

Jeongyeon grins when she hears Mina’s response so she excitedly exclaims,

“Baby, you’re so smart! This is why I love you.”

She then sneakily pulls Mina closer to her and tries to kiss her lips.

But Mina immediately shapeshifts into Nayeon out of panic,

“Surprise!”

When Jeongyeon finally notices that she’s about to kiss _Nayeon_ she aggressively jumps out from her bed and stares at _Nayeon_ with wide eyes.

Mina then quickly shifts back to herself again.

“Are you ok?” She carefully asks her boss, who’s now standing so far from the bed.

“Do NOT ever do that again!” Jeongyeon exclaims with both of her hands on her chest- she looks scandalized.

“What? Shapeshifting?”

“Transforming into Nayeon. Holy- I thought I was gonna kiss her for a moment. I cannot unsee anymore, how to unsee?!“ 

“Do you want me to erase that part of your memory now so you can unsee?” 

Jeongyeon looks at her secretary for a few seconds after Mina asks her that. She then carefully walks back into the bed and lies beside her again.

“Why didn’t you erase my memory before?” Jeongyeon asks Mina after a while.

“What do you mean?”

“When we were having our intimate sessions, or even at the party- isn’t it easier for you to erase my memory instead every time you feed from me?”

A small smile then curves up into Mina’s lips as she softly answers to her boss,

“I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

Mina then raises her hand and gently cradles Jeongyeon’s cheek. She’s now looking into Jeongyeon’s eyes intensely when she begins to speak again,

“Because I want you to remember how my kiss feels like.”

Jeongyeon smiles so widely upon hearing that. She couldn’t contain the immense happiness that she feels in her heart anymore so she immediately closes the distance between them and finally kisses Mina.

Her secretary didn’t resist this time so the two share their first soft and gentle kiss of that morning.

Mina smiles into the kiss, before she forces herself to pull away as she whispers teasingly into Jeongyeon’s lips,

“Thank you for my 1 week’s worth of food.”

Jeongyeon smiles back, she hugs Mina closer to her and asks curiously,

“How does my energy taste like?”

Mina smirks when she replies,

“Hmmm… very delicious. It’s something that I’ve never tasted before. It’s my favorite now, my all-time cravings.”

“I’m your _Delicious Chi_ then.”

“My what?”

“From now on, you can refer to me as your Delicious Chi. I don’t like the term _Forbidden_ \- it sounds so negative. I prefer _Delicious_ now.”

Mina smiles gummily at her boss’ antics, and Jeongyeon thinks that her secretary is the most beautiful sight in the morning.

Jeongyeon then smiles knowingly. 

She slowly slides down her hand to trace it along the side of Mina’s arm and body- and when it goes down into her secretary’s waist, she immediately pulls Mina closer to her and whispers into her lips,

“So… how does a _whole serving of your Delicious Chi for breakfast_ sound like?”

Mina’s eyes immediately shifted into yellow and she hisses when she answers to her boss in a deep breathy whisper,

“It sounds perfect. I’ve been starving since last night.”

In an instant, Mina is now straddling on top of Jeongyeon in the bed while she hungrily kisses her boss- as Mina finally gets to openly enjoy her first full delicious meal of the day.

And that was Jeongyeon and Mina’s first attempt at _practicing_.

It wasn’t successful at first- Jeongyeon still gets super exhausted. 

But before Jeongyeon sleeps on Mina’s arms again, she now honestly tells her secretary whatever she is feeling afterwards.

And Mina now gets to openly say her promises to her boss that she’ll try her best to do better next time.

Jeongyeon suggests that they practice every other night but Mina firmly objects despite her liking the idea- simply because it might drain her boss and Jeongyeon needs more days to recover her strength.

After much deliberation and Jeongyeon’s poor attempts of giving puppy eyes, they eventually agree to just practice weekly.

And so Jeongyeon and Mina finally decided to continue their weekly Friday night sessions- but this time they now do it while looking lovingly into each other’s eyes.

And every night that they continue to practice, Jeongyeon always holds and kisses Mina so gentle, hoping that her secretary can feel and taste her love a little stronger than the last time.

As weeks go by, Mina slowly learns to be familiarized with the distinct and very addicting taste of Jeongyeon’s love-laced energy. 

It’s tricky and complex at first, but Jeongyeon’s love that’s intricately laced in her energy, is now starting to invade Mina’s veins more.

And each time that Mina gets to taste her boss’ lips, her body is being charged with so much power, and her heart is being filled with unexplainable happiness.

*****

One Saturday morning in Sana’s mansion in Gangnam, Momo is cooking their lunch when she remembers something and asks her girlfriend,

“Babe, do you know about the Myoui clan?”

Sana, who’s chopping an onion that time, immediately pauses when she heard the name. She furrows her brows when she looks at Momo and replies to her,

“Myoui? No, you haven’t told me about them yet. What about it?”

“Jinyoung mentioned the other night that he made an arrangement with them.”

Momo sighs loudly as she puts back the lid on the simmering pot, 

“And I have a really bad feeling I already know what it is.”

Sana just continues to look at her girlfriend and she already knows that it’s something serious based on Momo’s expression.

She walks closer towards Momo and gently holds her girlfriend’s arm when she asks again very carefully this time,

“Are there a lot of Myouis in your kind?”

“No. They’re one of the wealthiest and most powerful families of succubi and incubi. But they are also a very conservative and a very traditional clan.”

“I see..” Sana nods her head and ponders deeply.

Momo notices Sana’s pensive state and so she asks her girlfriend curiously,

“What is it, babe?”

Sana looks at Momo with concerned eyes when she replies back to her girlfriend,

“Babe, Mina is a Myoui.”

Momo gets immediately alarmed and her eyes are opened widely after hearing it- the uneasiness that she feels ever since her last encounter with Jinyoung few nights ago is now greatly intensified.

*****

After her conversation with Momo, Sana decided to check up on her friend and visits Jeongyeon in her house the day after.

“What are these?” Jeongyeon asks Sana curiously while looking at the huge basket of heaping goodies in her kitchen countertop.

“Aphrodisiac.” Sana smirks teasingly while raising her eyebrows.

Jeongyeon immediately looks scandalized and her face quickly turns into a giant pile of red.

Sana laughs loudly after seeing her friend’s flustered state,

“I’m just kidding, Jeongyeonnie. These are all energy food that will help you to recover quickly. I’ve also included my own energy drink in there that I formulated myself. But drink them only during special occassions, ok? There are only 3 bottles in there.”

Sana winks at her friend and Jeongyeon blushes harder.

After a few seconds when the color in Jeongyeon’s face returns to normal again, Sana asks her friend carefully,

“How are you and Mina so far?”

“I think she’s getting better now in identifying my love-laced energy. I still feel tired sometimes but it’s not as serious as before. I’m managing more now, I guess.”

“That’s good to hear.” Sana smiles warmly after hearing it.

Jeongyeon then lets out a loud exhale after a few seconds so Sana asks again,

“What is it Jeongyeonnie?”

“Mina still hasn’t told me that she loves me yet..” Jeongyeon replies to Sana quietly.

She then looks at Sana with sad eyes when she asks her friend,

“What if… What if she doesn’t really love me? What if at the end of the day all she wants is just my body? ”

Sana honestly doesn’t know if she’ll laugh when she hears her friend’s question. 

But she also knows that Jeongyeon’s concern is valid and she can relate with it. So she looks at Jeongyeon’s way very carefully while she responds to her friend,

“Jeongyeonnie, of course Mina wants your body. It’s who she is. But I’m pretty sure, and I can sense that it’s not the only one Mina wants from you. Just give her more time to figure it out.”

Sana then moves closer to her friend and holds Jeongyeon’s hand,

“It’s much more complicated on their end than it is for us. If you say that you’re feeling much better now than before, then that means Mina is already meeting you halfway. You just have to be more patient with her, ok? ”

A small smile then curves up in Jeongyeon’s lips and she nods quietly at her friend,

“I will. Thank you, Sana. ”

“Just always keep Mina close with you ok?” Sana tells her friend firmly.

“Hmm?”

“You girls need to be with each other now more than ever.”

“What do you mean?”

Sana doesn’t respond. Instead she just smiles widely before she pulls out her phone and sneakily hugs Jeongyeon’s side as she forces her friend to pose for a selfie,

“Ok selca time!”

Jeongyeon doesn’t get to react anymore when Sana snaps a photo of them together in her kitchen.

Sana immediately posts their picture on her private ig account and tells her friend,

“It’s been a while since I last visited your place so we need to document this today.”

After a few seconds, Sana is now grinning widely at her phone when she reads Momo’s comment on her ig post-

_“Babe, I miss you already. Come home quickly.”_

Sana quickly says her goodbye afterwards, and kisses Jeongyeon’s cheek before she makes her exit.

Jeongyeon then goes back to her kitchen and immediately tries one of Sana’s energy packs in the basket.

*****

When Monday comes again, Mina walks inside their office still feeling utterly bothered and annoyed after she had an argument with her parents the previous night during their Sunday family dinner.

But as soon as she gets to her workstation, Mina’s mood is immediately lifted when she spots a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers lying on top of her office desk.

When she reads the note that’s attached from the bouquet, Mina’s heart skips a beat and she unconsciously lets out a wide gummy smile when she whips her head to glance inside her boss’ office.

Jeongyeon looks like a deer caught in the headlight when Mina saw her staring, and her boss guiltily shifts her gaze back into her huge computer screen.

“Who is this Chi person? And is she really delicious?” 

Mina is startled when she suddenly hears Nayeon's voice. 

When she looks away from Jeongyeon’s office, she notices that Nayeon is now standing beside her, while holding the flower note she snatched from Mina’s hand just few seconds ago.

Nayeon smirks at Mina knowingly before she reads the flower note aloud-

_Dear Baby,_

_You are more beautiful than all of the flowers in the world combined. I hope this can at least make your day better._

_P.S. You know my heart right?_

_Loving you always,_

_your ultimately extremely Delicious Chi_

“That is just so cheesy!” 

Nayeon bluntly comments before she raises her eyebrows suggestively at Mina and repeats her initial question, 

“So who is this Chi girl, huh? Is she a club member? And is she really delicious?”

Mina blushes so hard after hearing it and shyly responds, “I won’t tell you.”

She immediately snatches the note from Nayeon’s hand and hurriedly walks back into her desk.

Nayeon just smiles knowingly upon seeing Mina’s flustered state. She then leans closer towards Mina’s desk when she teases the secretary again,

“I take it that this Chi girl is really _ultimately extremely Delicious_ then.”

Mina doesn’t answer her. She clears her throat and tells Nayeon in a neutral tone,

“Miss Im, may I remind you that you have a conference call in 2 minutes at Sunset Hall.”

Nayeon internally panics and starts to walk away. But she quickly halts after two steps and looks back at Mina again,

“When my meeting ends you have to tell me about this Chi girl, alright? I need all the juicy details.”

Nayeon then winks at Mina and finally runs to the meeting room.

*****

_“The flowers are beautiful. They made my day. Thank you.”_

Jeongyeon smiles after reading Mina’s text to her as soon as Nayeon leaves her secretary’s desk.

She then steals another glance at Mina’s way again, and she smirks when she catches her secretary subtly taking a snap of the flowers on her desk.

After a few minutes, Jeongyeon receives another notification from her phone. But this time it’s an update from Mina’s personal instagram, which Jeongyeon is secretly following via her dummy account.

Jeongyeon is now smiling like a fool after seeing Mina’s update-

Mina posted a very artsy picture of her desk- with the bouquet of flowers as the main focus in the foreground, and just very subtly, in the picture’s slightly blurred background- is a small frame of Jeongyeon, sitting inside her office and smiling so widely.

The photo update comes with a caption:

_“You always make my day, with or without the flowers. You’re always so beautiful for me too.”_

*****

When lunchtime comes, Nayeon is sitting across Jeongyeon and Mina, as they eat their lunch together in the office pantry.

“Wow that is a LOT of meat, chickens, bananas, potatoes, and everything else!”

Nayeon exclaims while looking shockingly at Jeongyeon’s meal. 

Mina immediately looks at Jeongyeon’s plate after hearing Nayeon’s comment. She laughs subtly the moment she sees the heaping food in her boss’ plate. 

“What?!” Jeongyeon asks curiously, a bit of meat still in her mouth.

“Are you like competing in the Olympics or something?” 

Nayeon asks her friend, her face still looks dumbfounded.

“Why? Is it wrong to eat healthily?”

“It’s not. But why are you stacking up energy food as if you’re gonna do heavy weightlifting later?”

“Oh I’m gonna do a lot more than that.”

Jeongyeon replies with a teasing tone while she raises her eyebrows.

Mina subtly nudges Jeongyeon’s feet under the table.

“Ouch.” Jeongyeon silently mumbles as she looks at her secretary’s way. 

Mina then clears her throat and just continues to eat her meal.

Nayeon, who’s quietly observing the two raises her eyebrows and asks knowingly,

“What is up with you two?”

“What??” Jeongyeon and Mina simultaneously answer her out of immediate panic. 

Then they quickly look at each other guiltily when they realized that they both replied at the same time and is now acting 100% guilty in front of Nayeon.

“So... any one of you care to share with me the real reason why you’re holding each other’s hands under the table? ”

Nayeon asks them firmly, while she gets her fork, pierces her lettuce and lifts the vegetable up in front of the two guilty ladies’ face,

“Right in front of my salad!”

Mina’s face immediately turns beet red, as she looks down on her plate guiltily and releases her hold on Jeongyeon’s hand under the table.

Jeongyeon then nervously gulps as she tries to explain, “I-… We- I- ”

“So, are you two dating now?” Nayeon immediately comments, saving her stuttering friend out of further embarrassment.

Jeongyeon carefully looks at Mina’s way as she tries to silently ask for her secretary’s help regarding their situation.

When Mina just continues to look at her quietly, also unsure of what to say, Jeongyeon lets out a frustrated exhale. 

She turns to face Nayeon again and she smiles weakly when she truthfully answers her friend,

“I wish but… it’s complicated right now..”

Mina then feels a sudden pang in her heart when she hears Jeongyeon’s reply. And she just wants to hug her boss right at that moment, if not only for the several employees in the pantry that might possibly see them.

Nayeon doesn’t comment anymore, but she’s now looking daggers at Mina’s way, especially after noticing Jeongyeon’s pained reaction to her question.

*****

“I like you Mina but I don’t agree with what you are doing right now.”

Mina looks up from her computer screen after hearing Nayeon’s comment. The Vice President is now standing in front of her desk.

“What do you mean, Nayeonnie?” Mina asks back innocently.

“You’re two timing my friend. I’m mostly annoyed with Jeongyeon but she's still one of my closest friends. I don’t take you for a bitchy heartbreaker, Mina. So just a piece of advice- make up your mind already and choose between the two girls.”

Nayeon firmly tells her with a serious face.

Mina is still so confused by what Nayeon is saying so she asks again,

“I don’t really know what you’re talking about, Nayeonnie.”

“You have to choose now between Jeongyeon and Chi.”

“Oh.” It’s only then that Mina realizes what Nayeon really means.

Mina smiles shyly and she faintly blushes when she answers quietly to Nayeon,

“Nayeonnie, Chi is Jeongyeon.”

Nayeon furrows her brows out of confusion so she asks again,

“You mean Jeongyeon and Chi are the same person?”

“Yes..” Mina confirms shyly.

“Jeongyeon is delicious???!!”

Nayeon might have said it a bit louder as some of the employees in the area immediately looks on their direction.

Mina quickly shifts her gaze around out of panic and Nayeon leans closer to whisper to her this time,

“Jeongyeon is delicious???”

Mina is blushing so profusely now and she shyly looks away from Nayeon’s stare while she quietly answers her, albeit a little more truthfully this time,

“Yes.. She’s very delicious, Nayeonnie.”

Nayeon laughs loudly and she smiles so widely after hearing Mina’s response and seeing her flustered state.

She then lightly taps Mina’s shoulder and tells the secretary warmly,

“I’m happy for you both. I hope you two can sort out whatever complications Jeongyeon has mentioned earlier so you guys can make it official already.”

Nayeon then stands up straight again before she adds,

“Oh if I’m being honest, I was actually secretly rooting for you two ever since Jeongie told me she has a crush on you right on your first day here.”

Mina immediately looks at Nayeon again after hearing the sudden revelation.

Nayeon then puts her pointy finger on her lips when she tells Mina in a hushed tone,

“But don’t tell her that I told you, ok. It’s supposed to be a secret.”

As soon as Nayeon leaves her area, Mina shifts her gaze back to look inside Jeongyeon’s office again.

Jeongyeon is looking so sharp and beautiful as ever standing in front of her desk, while her boss is talking seriously with someone over the phone.

A proud and tender smile then unknowingly curves up into Mina’s lips while she continues to fondly admire her boss from afar.

She then remembers all of the things and sacrifices that Jeongyeon has done for her so far. 

And when Mina thinks back on the conversation she had with her parents last night, everything eventually makes sense and it finally dawns on her.

And it is only then during that moment, while Mina is looking at Jeongyeon with a loving smile, that she finally realizes what her boss really means to her.

*****

Friday that same week, Yoo Electronics hosted another formal party to spearhead one of their major product launches that year.

Jeongyeon then invited Mina to be her official date to the party.

She gasps as soon as she sees her secretary walks out of her unit sporting a new elegant short black hair, and wearing a formal black dress- which so enticingly reveals her secretary’s attractive collar bones and shoulders.

During the course of the event Jeongyeon and Mina are almost inseparable- just sitting beside each other, and just talking and laughing at each other’s jokes almost the entire evening. 

When Jeongyeon delivers her CEO speech and raises a celebratory toast, she intensely looks at Mina’s direction while she slowly downs her Strawberry Champagne- her secretary doing exactly the same thing on the other end of the floor. 

When the after party begins and the DJ plays a slower song, Jeongyeon asks for Mina’s hand.

And so the two girls now find themselves in the middle of the dance floor, holding each other close as they try to slowly sway their body along to the sweet love song softly playing in the background.

“You know I hate parties before. But now I’m starting to love them.” 

Jeongyeon whispers into Mina’s ear while she pulls her secretary closer by her waist.

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” 

Mina whispers back to her boss while her fingers are slowly tracing the back of Jeongyeon’s neck.

“Because many nights ago, a very beautiful girl stole my heart during a party.” 

Jeongyeon whispers back to her teasingly.

And when the first chorus of the slow song kicks in, she pulls Mina even closer and puts a lingering kiss on the side of her secretary’s jaw.

She can now feel that Mina is holding back her moan. 

Jeongyeon then smiles into her secretary’s neck and whispers again,

“Are you feeding from me right now?”

Mina bites her lower lip as she replies back to her boss firmly,

“People can see us, President Yoo.”

“You might be the headline of the news tomorrow for publicly flirting with your secretary on a party. Be careful, Miss President.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t respond. 

Instead she gently bites Mina’s neck again while her secretary tightens her hold on Jeongyeon’s neck. 

Mina inhales very deeply as she continues to resist the growing desire that she now feels for her boss.

When Jeongyeon lifts her gaze and finally looks into Mina’s eyes directly, she smirks when she notices the faint flickering yellow lights behind Mina’s contact lens.

“I don’t care.” Jeongyeon finally speaks in her deep breathy voice.

“I don’t care if people see us, Mina. In fact, I want them all to see. I want them to know that you’re the only girl that I adore. I love you with all my heart, Mina.”

Jeongyeon’s face then gets serious but she’s still looking at Mina with tender eyes when she speaks again,

“People can talk and gossip about me all they want. I don’t care. I only care about you, Mina. I love you so much I want every person in the world to know that.”

Mina’s heart is now beating incredibly fast. 

She's now looking at Jeongyeon so tender- her gaze laced with an equal amount of passion and vulnerability, as she feels her body be overwhelmed by the intensity of Jeongyeon's love and the now familiar emotion that Mina is feeling within her heart and all over her veins.

She can now feel the flames in her eyes becoming more intense and prominent behind her lenses, so she replies to her boss with a demanding tone this time,

“If you don't care then kiss me now.”

Jeongyeon smiles widely at that, and when the bridge of the song finally kicks in- Mina immediately pulls Jeongyeon closer and they start to kiss passionately in the middle of the dance floor.

_Tonight we can do anything_

_We can be everything we want to be_

_And I, I want to feel your lips_

_And give you all what you've been missing~_

Everyone in the venue is now looking at them, but Jeongyeon and Mina don’t care anymore. 

All they only care about tonight is each other, and the all-encompassing feeling that they have in their hearts right now- as they begin to savour once again the taste of Strawberry Champagne in their lips, as if it was the first time.

_Champagne rush straight to my head_

_Got me love drunk, laying in my bed_

_You don't even need to try_

_You just set my body on fire~_

When they finally pull away from the kiss, Jeongyeon remembers something so she reminds Mina again,

“I told you to call me Jeongyeon when we’re outside of the office. Don’t call me President Yoo again tonight, ok?”

Mina smirks when she says her reply,

“Sure.”

She then gently cradles one of Jeongyeon’s cheeks when she leans closer to her boss and whispers deeply into Jeongyeon’s ear,

“I love you.. Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon gets stunned for a moment, and then she quickly tugs Mina to look into her secretary’s eyes directly while she demands,

“Say that again.”

“No.” Mina says firmly while holding back her smile.

“Say it again, Mina.”

“No.”

Jeongyeon is now looking at Mina with puppy eyes,

“Baby, please?”

Mina smirks teasingly and she raises one of her eyebrows suggestively,

“I wouldn’t say it again here tonight.”

She then leans closer to lessen the distance between them and whispers breathily into Jeongyeon’s lips, 

“But back in your place I will.”

Mina then places a quick peck on Jeongyeon’s lips and whispers into the kiss teasingly,

“I will say it again, and again, and again, and again.”

Jeongyeon’s breath hitches and she immediately pulls Mina away from the dance floor as soon as the slow music stops. 

They never get to finish the party that night.

And back in Jeongyeon’s place later that night, Mina finally indulges her boss when she continues to express her declaration of love for Jeongyeon throughout the remaining of the evening.

And for the first time ever, Jeongyeon and Mina finally gets to share and taste each other’s love for more than once that night- as they continue to savour the flavour of Strawberry Champagne and ultimately experience each other's love in between of their kisses and lovingly touches.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to edit and cut this chapter short to end it on a lighter note. The original ending is supposed to be a much intense cliffhanger but I want to spare SC readers' heart this time specially after what happened. I also cut the M scenes to make it more appropriate for general readers since I'm aware that some minors also decided to read SC (despite the warning notes).
> 
> To the readers having a bad day, I hope this update somehow made you smile.  
> Always take care of yourself folks!  
> Drink water, stay hydrated.
> 
> P.S. The song during the dance scene is "Body on Fire" by Maggie Rose. Please listen to it, it's a good song.  
> It's also the song that inspired me to write Strawberry Champagne and I consider it as this fic’s theme song.
> 
> I think it fits SC perfectly. 
> 
> WE LOVE YOU JEONGYEON!
> 
> P.P.S. Please comment here your reactions for this chapter too, or shout at me in twitter - @eucalyptuscent
> 
> Next Chapter: all the cut scenes (including the M ones) from Ch3 will be carried over onto the next chapter.  
> (not sure when would I update though this time)


	4. Hell in Heaven [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JeongSa saves MiMo so MiMo could save the day.
> 
> _  
> When the whole world's lights turn off,  
>   
>  The deal with the devil begins  
>   
> Take me to your paradise_
> 
> _\- Hell in Heaven (TWICE)_  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the Penultimate Chapter. So it is going to be an INTENSE one - in most aspects.
> 
> Minor readers: read with caution.
> 
> If you’re not comfortable with reading smut, you can skip them. But as the author of this fic, I really think they are NECESSARY to exhibit JeongMi’s new dynamics in the story- now that they have finally come to terms with their relationship, and given Mina’s succubus nature. Also, I feel like you’ll be missing half of the fun if you’ll skip those scenes.
> 
> Anyways, do note that I won’t hold back this time because it’s what SC JeongMi deserves.
> 
> So without further ado, let’s get this Champagne poppin’ & flowin’.

_When the fire burn, when the blessed turn_

_I'mma be your love,_

_I'mma be your love_

_When the crazy world turn to hell on earth_

_I'mma be your love,_

_I'mma be your love_

*****

**Night after the party. Jeongyeon’s luxury home in Seoul.**

A second after Jeongyeon and Mina stepped inside the CEO’s place, Mina has already pinned her boss against the huge living room wall.

Mina immediately kisses her boss hungrily as Jeongyeon tries so hard to unbutton her secretary’s dress.

When Jeongyeon feels that Mina’s dress is already loose, she immediately flips their position to now pin her secretary against the wall. 

She pulls away from their heated kiss and whispers demandingly to Mina.

“Say it again now.” 

Mina’s eyes are now a beautiful pair of bright shining yellow green orbs as she continues to inhale more of Jeongyeon’s love-laced energy. 

She slightly tilts her head, snakes her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, and seductively whispers into her boss’ lips,

“I love you, Yoo Jeongyeon.” 

Mina then lets out a warm breathy exhale before she connected their lips again for another searing kiss. 

She lavishes onto the sweetness of Jeongyeon’s tongue before she breaks their kiss again and hisses into her boss this time- Mina’s eyes are now flaming intensely with desire.

“I love you, Jeongyeon. I love you so much I’m gonna fuck you harder tonight.”

Jeongyeon is now panting heavily, but she still smiles widely as she replies breathlessly to her secretary,

“I can’t wait.” 

As soon as Jeongyeon completely unravels her secretary’s dress and it drops on the floor, Mina impatiently leads them towards the stairs while they continue to kiss intensely and Jeongyeon is unclasping Mina’s bra.

Mina then accidentally toggles a vase in the living room while leading her boss in a hurry towards the stairs. It gets shattered on the floor and Jeongyeon temporarily looks at the casualty of their needy lustful desire.

“Ooops… isn’t that your favorite vase?” Mina whispers slowly while smirking at her boss. 

She pulls Jeongyeon closer to her and slowly licks the side of her boss’ sharp jaw up to her ear, before she whispers teasingly again,

“Are you gonna get mad at me now?” 

Jeongyeon’s breath hitches from the sensation of Mina’s hot wet tongue on her skin. 

She then bites and sucks on her secretary’s neck first before she replies demandingly to Mina,

“I won’t get mad if you say it again.”

“I love you, baby.” Mina immediately whispers back in her deep breathy voice before she hurriedly kisses her boss again and leads Jeongyeon towards the stairs.

Jeongyeon wants to be in control this time so she tries to carry the now half-naked Mina in a bridal style when they reach the first level of the stairs. 

But Jeongyeon hasn’t completed her second step yet when she already loses her balance and almost clumsily drops her secretary on the floor. 

She immediately guides Mina first so her secretary can stand carefully before she whines this time,

“Baby, can you spare me some energy, I wanna carry you upstairs to the bedroom.”

Mina giggles into her boss’ lips but her expression quickly changes when Jeongyeon comments again-

“I usually can do it easily you know? It’s the first time I haven’t carried a girl effortlessly.”

“You have carried other girls like this before?” 

Mina replies sternly, her flaming eyes focusing intensely at her boss now.

Jeongyeon grins after seeing the sudden shift in her secretary’s expression,

“Yes, baby. Why are you jealous?”

“I am. ” Mina hisses.

“You’re only mine, Yoo Jeongyeon.” 

She then pulls her boss closer to her and sucks on Jeongyeon’s neck a little harder this time.

Jeongyeon moans with the sensation of Mina’s teeth on her neck. She whispers her reply pantingly,

“Baby that was before I met you. And you’re not some other girl to me now.”

“You’re right.” Mina breathes into Jeongyeon’s neck,

“I’m not just some other girl. Cause other girls can’t do this-”

Mina then forcefully tugs Jeongyeon even closer as she hungrily captures her boss’ lips again for another searing wet kiss. 

And with a blink of an eye, they’re already transported inside Jeongyeon’s bedroom as Mina plopped down into Jeongyeon’s king-sized bed, with her boss now laying on top of her.

“Woah. What was that? Did you just teleport us here?” 

Jeongyeon surprisingly exclaims after realizing what just happened.

“Baby, don’t be shocked. It’s not a big deal.” 

Mina replies to her boss teasingly as her short black hair starts to slowly transform into her original streak of long blonde hair.

“Stop showing off.” Jeongyeon teases back while she leans closer and grins into Mina’s lips.

“Baby, I’m not showing off.” Mina smirks and pecks Jeongyeon’s lips.

“I just want you to know that if you can love everything about me, then I will love you in all of my forms too.”

Mina then gently cradles both of Jeongyeon’s cheeks and stares at her boss lovingly,

“Have I already told you that I love you yet?”

Jeongyeon cannot explain the immense happiness that she feels in her heart right in that moment while she continues to hold Mina’s loving gaze below her. 

Her secretary is now lying beautifully in her bed- her naked skin is fully flushed, her red lips is now attractively swollen with kiss, her bright yellow green eyes flaming with desire, and her long blonde hair is entrancingly tousled like a halo against the white sheets.

While Jeongyeon is still taking her time marveling at the ethereal sight of the girl below her, Mina lets out a seductive smirk before her secretary swiftly flips their position again.

“Let me show you how much I love you tonight then.”

Mina whispers in her breathy sexy voice while she gently bites Jeongyeon’s lower lip. 

She’s now straddling on top of Jeongyeon, and when she connects their lips again, she has now quickly undressed her boss entirely in just a matter of seconds.

“Do you know how heavenly your energy tastes in my mouth?”

Jeongyeon gasps and moans loudly while her secretary continues to bite and lick every corner of her body starting from her chest up until her lower stomach down to her flawless thighs. 

In between her hazy line of vision, Jeongyeon can faintly see the rapid movements of bright yellow green lights encompassing both of their naked bodies within the room.

“Baby please, suck them all in now they’re all yours anyways.”

Jeongyeon demands rather impatiently since her secretary just continues to take her precious sweet time tasting her boss’ skin.

Mina then quickly repositions herself and lies on top of Jeongyeon again.

When Mina tries to kiss her boss, Jeongyeon stops her and whispers on her secretary’s lips instead, her tone now laced with urgent needs,

“Fuck me now.”

Mina smiles and gently sucks Jeongyeon’s lower lip while she whispers her response,

“Oh baby, I love you too.” 

And then just as Mina finally connects their lips again, she simultaneously slips her finger into Jeongyeon’s heated core- the wetness of it all has allowed Mina to effortlessly fumble her skilled finger inside Jeongyeon’s.

The loud moans and every breathy sound that Jeongyeon lets out while Mina is working her finger through- is all music to her secretary’s ears. 

And it only ignites Mina more as she tries to offer all her love to her boss tonight, in the best way that she knows during that moment.

Jeongyeon’s hips are now incessant against Mina’s hand as her secretary tries to effortlessly slide another finger inside.

“Baby- please, fuck- oh- don’t stop, baby, fuck--- baby- I’m coming-”

Jeongyeon continues to beg to her secretary breathlessly, while Mina continues to inhale her boss’ exquisite energy.

Mina can feel that Jeongyeon’s core walls are now tightening around her fingers as her boss is nearing her release. And when Jeongyeon finally reaches her high, Mina immediately leans down to her boss again for another passionate kiss.

When Jeongyeon comes beautifully below her, Mina marvels on every detail – her boss’ eyes lidded with lust, her flawless skin all hot and flushed, her chest heaving breathlessly, and her red lips fully swollen ever so temptingly.

“You are so beautiful, my love.” 

Mina softly whispers into Jeongyeon while she presses their foreheads together.

When Mina carefully removes her fingers from her boss, her secretary slowly licks Jeongyeon’s release around her fingers, while she looks at her boss and whispers,

“mmmhh… Still my most favorite taste in the world.”

Jeongyeon smiles shyly and she immediately embraces her secretary closer on top of her,

“I love you, Mina.”

“I love you too, baby.”

After a few seconds, Jeongyeon then softly nibbles into Mina’s ear before she forces herself to sit on the bed bringing her secretary along with her.

She looks at Mina tenderly, and gently threads her secretary’s beautifully disheveled blonde hair.

Jeongyeon then cradles one of Mina’s cheeks, while her other arm wraps carefully around Mina’s waist,

“Ready for your turn?”

Mina softly smiles at her boss while she carefully digs her fingers at the back of Jeongyeon’s neck as she seductively whispers,

“I can’t wait.”

Then Jeongyeon immediately captures her secretary’s lips again so they could share another heated passionate kiss.

Jeongyeon and Mina then continue to taste each other’s love multiple times that night. 

As the yellow green lights around the room never ceases to shine ever so brightly throughout the night- while Jeongyeon continues to offer her love to her secretary, and Mina continues to clearly identify them and inhale them all in, invading her veins with so much power and overflowing emotions.

*****

In the morning, Mina wakes up to the sound of light rain showers outside Jeongyeon’s bedroom balcony.

The gloomy weather makes the temperature around the room even colder and Mina immediately feels her boss snuggling closer to her.

“Baby, I’m cold. Hold me closer.” 

Jeongyeon whispers into Mina’s chest, her drowsy voice still thick with sleep.

Mina smiles and quickly hugs her boss in a warm embrace as their naked bodies pressed even closer beside each other in the bed.

“Good morning, my love.” Mina breathes into Jeongyeon’s hair.

“Good morning.” Jeongyeon then softly kisses Mina’s clavicle as a response.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Mina hears Jeongyeon speaks quietly again,

“Baby..”

“hmm?”

“I’ve been wanting to ask you this, but I always forget.”

“What is it?”

Jeongyeon then begins to softly trace Mina’s exposed stomach with her fingers while she continues to ask her secretary,

“Is there something that you can’t do?”

“What do you mean?” Mina asks curiously.

Jeongyeon then shifts her gaze to look into Mina’s eyes when she explains her question,

“When you told me about your powers, I feel like your kind is being unfair harvesting almost all of those special abilities that is known to us. So I’m just curious if there’s anything that your kind still can’t do.”

Mina then stares back at Jeongyeon with sad eyes. She gently caresses her boss’ hair when she replies with a weak smile,

“We can’t die…”

Jeongyeon blinks once and she hugs Mina closer when she asks again,

“What? You mean your kind are immortal too?”

Mina pauses and she looks at Jeongyeon sadly,

“Well.. not really. But our lifespan averages from 300 to 500 years.”

“How are you able to still live hundreds of years? I thought you always need to feed to survive?”

Jeongyeon asks curiously.

“We need to feed so we won’t suffer.” Mina replies quietly.

“We can still live for hundreds of years even if we don’t feed. But we will live in forever hunger, and we will be weak and vulnerable to others. It’s like when humans are having withdrawal symptoms from a drug or a cigarette. That’s how we feel whenever we don’t feed for longer periods. And it gets much worse the more days we don’t feed.”

“For humans, those symptoms can pass over time. They can learn to overcome them... but not for us. Because feeding from sexual energy and desire is part of who we are. It basically defines us. So unless we feed again, we’ll always feel those insufferable symptoms every single day.”

“The more days we don’t feed when we need to already, the hungrier and weaker we become. So we really need to feed continuously to sustain our power and to not lose our self-control..”

Mina softly rubs the bare smooth back of her boss as she continues again,

“..and the cravings and the need to feed intensifies greatly when we already have a taste of our Forbidden Chi.”

Jeongyeon looks at Mina and she smiles widely at her secretary,

“Good thing that I’m here now then. I’ll always be here now to satisfy your cravings.” 

“Of course, my love.” Mina whispers back and gently caresses Jeongyeon’s hair.

But Mina remains quiet after that as she holds her boss even closer.

Jeongyeon looks down on Mina’s stomach again- her fingers softly tracing around her secretary’s tummy mole, while both of them listen quietly to the sound of light rain drizzles outside.

Mina shifts her gaze back into the balcony window of Jeongyeon’s bedroom. 

After a long while, Mina speaks quietly again as she continues to stare forlornly at the rain drops slowly trickling down the transparent balcony window glass-

“If we found our Forbidden Chi and we feed from them continuously, our lifespan can go up to tens to hundred thousands of years... So it’s eventually going to be almost close to immortality.”

Jeongyeon freezes and she stops the movement of her fingers on top of Mina’s skin as soon as she hears that.

She then lifts her face to look back at Mina again, and her secretary is now staring at her longingly.

Mina is now looking at her with sad eyes so Jeongyeon raises her hand and gently cradles her secretary’s cheek. She immediately leans into Jeongyeon’s touch all while still holding her boss’ gaze tenderly.

Mina then smiles weakly as she begins to ponder again the dilemma that’s been bothering her ever since she realized her feelings for her boss-

The more she feeds from Jeongyeon, the more her lifespan is increased. 

But Mina doesn’t want her already long lifespan to increase further- simply because Jeongyeon is only a human and her life is very limited.

She doesn’t want to live thousands of years because Jeongyeon won’t be there anymore with her. 

But Mina needs Jeongyeon to survive. She needs Jeongyeon so she wouldn’t suffer.

Moreso, she needs Jeongyeon now more than ever because she already loves her. 

And Mina is now truly, irrevocably, deeply in love with her.

Jeongyeon moves closer towards her secretary and kisses her gently. 

Mina kisses her back softly and Jeongyeon now feels a slight pang in her heart when she tastes her secretary’s lips.

But Jeongyeon doesn’t want the sudden heaviness of their conversation to weigh their hearts down even further, so she embraces Mina more tightly while she softly murmurs into their kiss,

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too. I love you so much.” 

Mina whispers back as she pulls Jeongyeon closer and kisses her again.

Mina doesn’t really understand it before, but right in that moment, while Jeongyeon kisses her softly and her boss hugs her close-

Mina’s heart feels heavier as it finally dawns on her the reason why their ancients also consider their _Forbidden Chi -_ as both a gift and a curse. 

*****

Their topic that morning was never mentioned again so Jeongyeon and Mina go back to their old routine. 

They still go to their office separately. But every night after work hours, Mina always finds herself wrapped warmly around Jeongyeon’s arms. 

Ever since Mina finally masters how to skillfully filter and inhale Jeongyeon’s love-laced energy, the pair becomes unstoppable.

Jeongyeon has to change her bed sheets almost every day. And Mina has to help her boss clean every nook and cranny around Jeongyeon’s place.

It doesn’t help now that Jeongyeon feels a lot healthier and stronger. And it certainly doesn’t help either that Mina is a succubus who finally gets to openly unleash all her lustful desire and offer them greatly to her beloved Delicious Chi.

There are days when sometimes they can’t really resist it even when they are still in the office.

Mina now finds immense satisfaction in subtly flirting with her boss- specially during their stakeholders meeting and Jeongyeon speaks in front of the board as their CEO.

Whenever Jeongyeon’s gaze lands on her secretary, Mina subtly licks and bites her lower lip while she stares back at her boss intensely. 

And when she observes that Jeongyeon is holding her breath while watching her- Mina raises her eyebrow, smirks back teasingly, and mumbles a quiet- _“Later”,_ before she shifts her gaze back to her laptop screen again and continues to take the minutes of the meeting.

Jeongyeon subtly gulps whenever her secretary does that to her. She quickly channels all her self-restraint to shift her focus back to the main agenda of the meeting.

She’s still the CEO- she can’t lose her composure in front of their board. 

But she knows her secretary always fulfills her promises. So Jeongyeon shifts back to her commanding and authoritative mode again while Mina’s soft voice keeps replaying in her head-

_“Later.”_

*****

A few minutes after lunchtime, Jeongyeon gets impatient and so she calls her secretary via the intercom-

“Miss Myoui.”

“Yes, President Yoo.”

“Are you hungry now?” Jeongyeon’s voice echoes through the intercom speaker.

Mina presses the intercom and answers in her neutral tone,

“We just had our lunch in the pantry today, Miss President.”

Jeongyeon exhales loudly in the office as Mina stares back at her questioningly through her transparent office window. She supposes she can’t do this in their speaker intercom where anybody who passes by Mina’s desk can possibly hear them. 

And so she calls her secretary’s personal number instead few seconds afterwards.

Mina’s phone rings and a photo of a dashing Jeongyeon in suit appears in her screen-

“Hello?”

“Baby, you’re hungry right now, yeah?”

Jeongyeon immediately speaks at the other end of the line.

“I told you I just had lun-..” Mina suddenly smirks after realizing what her boss is really asking.

“..you mean, if I am feeling _hungry_?”

Mina emphasizes on the last word and says it in a seductive way, “.. right now?”

“Oh God, don’t say it like that. And yes! I meant that kind of _hungry_.”

“Baby, I just had a sumptuous buffet last night and just this morning. And I’m pretty sure you already know that.” 

Mina whispers in her phone seductively, teasing her boss more.

Jeongyeon’s breath hitches just by hearing the sound of her secretary’s sexy breathy voice over the phone.

She’s about to reply again when her office door suddenly gets open and Mina slowly walks inside. 

Jeongyeon’s heart skips a beat and she holds her secretary’s lustful gaze when Mina quickly shuts her office door close. 

Mina is now wearing her signature smirk again which never fails to enthrall her boss.

She’s still holding her phone close to her ear when she replies seductively to Jeongyeon while walking slowly towards her desk,

“But I bet you also know that I can always eat the meal that you’re offering. Anytime. Anywhere. Just for you, baby. However you like it.” 

Jeongyeon freezes in her office executive chair as she watches her secretary slowly strides closer to her in full anticipation. 

Mina then exhales deeply through the phone and Jeongyeon shivers when she hears it- as if she’s feeling her secretary’s warm breath so close to her ear. 

When Mina finally reaches her desk, she’s still staring at Jeongyeon intensely- a flicker of bright yellow green lights now flashing on her secretary’s eyes when she whispers through the phone again,

“Baby, you might want to close the blinds now.”

Jeongyeon hurriedly scrambles to find the remote on her desk and she pushes the button in panic mode before all the blinds in her office finally shuts down and completely conceals them from outside. 

As soon as the blinds are closed, Mina immediately teleports on top of Jeongyeon’s lap and hungrily captures her boss’ lips in a searing kiss.

It’s a good thing that not a single employee manages to pass by in front of Jeongyeon’s office during that time. 

Since the private office room is eventually filled with lustful moans and loud breathy gasps, when Mina indulges herself to fully savour her second serving of lunch of that day.

“I think I should invest in soundproofing my room after this.”

Jeongyeon murmurs into Mina’s neck after their heated session.

“I think it’s a really good investment.”

Mina smirks and kisses her boss again.

*****

A fortnight after, Sana invited Jeongyeon and Mina for a double date with her and Momo.

And so the weekend after that- Sana, Momo, Jeongyeon and Mina go to the amusement park together and Jeongyeon formally introduces the couple to her secretary.

The two pairs bond together for the entire day trying on different rides and games inside the park. 

Jeongyeon gets surprised and frankly a bit competitive when she found out that Mina can beat her in almost every game. 

She promises to her secretary that she’ll practice harder when Mina beats her continuously in a rifle shot game.

“Baby, it’s ok. I’ll still love you even if you don’t beat me.” 

Mina teases her boss as she puts down her synthetic rifle and accepts her plushie prize from the staff.

“Here. It’s for you.” She hands over the Bulbasaur plushie to Jeongyeon while she smiles at her boss,

“It’s cute. It reminds me of you.”

Jeongyeon accepts the plushie with a wide smile before Sana comes into view and steals her secretary away from her,

“Let me just borrow my Darling for a moment, Jeongyeonnie. We’re just gonna go buy some snacks.”

Mina nods at Jeongyeon and her boss replies while smiling,

“Ok. I’ll just play with Momo then.”

Momo smirks at Jeongyeon, “You ain’t gonna beat me.”

“We’ll see.” Jeongyeon smirks back at the succubus while she hands over the other gun to Momo.

And the two begins another round of firing game as Sana and Mina walks away towards the direction of the food stalls.

“Minari!” Mina immediately whips her head when someone calls her name and Sana does the same.

“Jackson!”

Mina grins widely and she excitedly walks towards the ice cream booth where a smiling man is standing inside wearing his cute blue sailor hat.

Mina then introduces Jackson to Sana as her childhood friend. When Sana accepts his handshake offer, Jackson subtly squints at her and throws a knowing look at Sana.

Sana then smiles at the guy and carefully tells him,

“Please to meet you, Jackson. You’re special too aren’t you?”

Mina immediately shifts her gaze to Sana and then back to her childhood friend. 

Jackson is now smiling knowingly at Sana as he slowly lifts the girl’s hand and gently kisses the back of it. 

He smirks when he finally utters his response,

“So are you.”

Sana smiles back at the guy, 

“I like you already.”

“It’s my honour.” Jackson is now grinning widely at Sana, and Mina is utterly confused by what is happening between them.

“And because of that I’ll give you girls three free scoops of ice cream. Just choose any flavor from here. It’s on the house!”

Jackson excitedly exclaims to the two girls and they both happily accept the offer.

When Sana and Mina walk back towards the gaming booths, Mina carefully asks her,

“Sana, how did you know about Jackson? Have you two met before?”

Sana smiles back at the succubus and gently holds Mina’s hand,

“No. But I only need to meet you once to know how special you really are.”

“What do you mean?” Mina asks her curiously.

“Don’t worry, darling. I also like you immediately the first time I saw you walk into my club.”

Sana didn’t answer her question directly and when Mina attempts to press on further, Momo’s voice interrupted their conversation-

“Babe!! what took you so long? I’m hungry already.” 

Momo shouts while she and Jeongyeon are walking closer towards the two girls.

“Hungry for me or this? ” 

Sana smirks teasingly while she raises the corndogs and ice cream in her hands.

“Both.” Momo replies demandingly as she pulls her girlfriend closer and kisses Sana’s lips in the middle of the amusement park.

Mina never gets a chance to ask Sana again after that. 

Jeongyeon then tugs Mina closer to her as she also plants a soft gentle kiss on her secretary’s lips.

And somewhere, behind one of the amusement park’s huge gaming booth, Jinyoung is secretly hiding and silently watching the two pairs from afar.

And when he sees Jeongyeon kisses Mina, he quickly sends a piercing look towards the CEO and an evil smirk begins to plaster on his face-

“So you’re Mina’s girl, huh. I wonder what your energy tastes like.”

Jinyoung then hides further behind the booth away from people’s sight. 

Two seconds after, a beautiful lady walks out from the back. 

The lady walks closer towards the two pairs as she whispers to herself,

“Guess it’s finally time to find out.” 

*****

Later that night, as soon as they stepped inside Jeongyeon’s place, Mina receives a phone call from her mom requesting for her daughter to stay over at their family house tonight.

When Mina protested initially, her mom says that it’s a _family emergency,_ so Jeongyeon begins to worry and urges her secretary to follow her mom’s request instead.

“But I don’t want to meet them tonight. I just want to be with you instead.”

Mina pouts at her boss.

Jeongyeon smiles and kisses Mina’s lips softly, 

“It’s ok, baby. Just stay over there tonight. I’ll just make it up to you next time.”

“Fine.” Mina replies back as she quickly pulls Jeongyeon and kisses her boss passionately.

When they break the kiss, Mina murmurs into Jeongyeon’s lips,

“Make sure you rest well, baby. I ain’t gonna forgive you for sending me over to my mom instead of your arms tonight. You’re gonna pay for it big time when I get back.”

Jeongyeon smiles widely at that, “I can’t wait.”

Mina then pecks her boss’ lips before she finally bids goodbye and instantly vanishes in front of Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon tries to catch the faint smoke that lingers in front of her and softly whispers into the air,

“I miss you already.”

Exactly thirty minutes after Mina has left, Jeongyeon hears her doorbell rings while she’s working inside her private study room.

When she looks at the intercom video, a beautiful girl is now standing outside of her gate and smiling widely at Jeongyeon through the screen,

“Yes, who is this?” 

Jeongyeon asks the stranger through her wireless intercom system.

“Hi Ma’am, I would like to further discuss on our offer earlier.”

Jeongyeon then recognizes the beautiful girl from the amusement park hours ago.

“I’m sorry Miss, I already told you I’m not interested.” 

Jeongyeon releases the intercom button and she starts walking back to her study room again.

The moment Jeongyeon turns towards the hallway of her study room area, all the hair around her skin immediately rises when she sees the beautiful girl outside now standing in front of her.

The girl smirks at her as she speaks to Jeongyeon slowly,

“Why are you playing so hard to get? Don’t you find me attractive enough?”

And in an instant, the girl is now choking Jeongyeon against the living room wall as she slowly transforms into a full grown man wearing a menacing smirk, while he begins to speak to Jeongyeon,

“Sometimes I consider myself as a man of mercy. So I will give you two choices tonight-”

Jinyoung tightens her hold on Jeongyeon’s neck as he slowly raises the girl from the floor,

“Should I erase your memory now? Or should I feed off from you first?”

Jeongyeon is now having a hard time breathing as she tries her best to escape from Jinyoung’s hold. 

She feels that the air in her lungs is now quickly diminishing and her vision gets blurry as Jinyoung continues to question her in his hollowed voice,

“Why are you not answering? Does silence means I would do both then?”

Jeongyeon now vaguely sees that Jinyoung is slowly raising his other hand, and when she feels that she’s about to faint, her body immediately drops on the floor.

She quickly touches her strangled neck and coughs hardly. Jeongyeon then squints when she finally realizes that there are two figures fighting in her living room in mid-air suspension.

After a few minutes, she sees that the guy drops hard on the floor- his thick red blood is splattered all over Jeongyeon’s carpet.

“Are you ok?” Momo immediately teleported to her side and lightly taps Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

Within just a matter of seconds, Jeongyeon now feels that her body is easing up again.

“How did you-” Jeongyeon breathlessly asks Momo.

“I saw him stalking us in the park earlier. I’m sorry for the mess, I’ll send someone to clean it up.”

"How did you manage to teleport here? You've never been into my house before." 

Jeongyeon asks Momo again.

But Momo never gets to respond to her anymore as Jinyoung immediately throws Momo hard across the opposite living room wall- shattering most of Jeongyeon’s expensive glass decorations along the way.

Jeongyeon’s eyes widened with utmost fear as she sees an unconscious bloody Momo drops hard on her carpeted floor with large splinters of broken glass all over her face and body.

Jinyoung then turns around to Jeongyeon again and slowly wipes his bloody face as he speaks in his impatient menacing tone,

“I’ve had enough games playing with you tonight. Let’s end this now shall we.”

Then just as Jinyoung teleports towards Jeongyeon again, a bloody Momo quickly appears in between them and she grabs Jinyoung by the collar, as they both instantly vanish together right in front of Jeongyeon’s fearful eyes.

Jeongyeon is stunned and her heart is now beating abnormally fast out of sheer terror, while she continues to stare into the thick gray smoke in front of her.

For a few minutes, she just stands in her living room- her body is not moving, and her mind is unsure of what to do next. 

After a while, she quickly dials in Mina’s number and her secretary immediately teleports into her house.

“What happened?” Mina quickly holds Jeongyeon’s face and asks her boss worriedly.

Jeongyeon doesn’t respond to her. She just hugs Mina closer and hides her head into her secretary’s neck.

“I’m sorry for leaving you tonight.” 

Mina whispers into Jeongyeon’s hair as she embraces her boss closer.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Jeongyeon finally finds her courage and voice to slowly utter some words-

“Stay with me, Mina.” 

Jeongyeon speaks quietly into her secretary’s neck as she tightens her hold around Mina’s back.

“Stay with me, please.”

“I will. I will never leave you now.”

*****

Jeongyeon demands for everyone’s explanation after that night. 

As per Mina’s suggestion, the two eventually visits Sana’s club after they finish their work one Tuesday night.

And so the four of them are now sitting inside Sana’s private suite while Jeongyeon is waiting for someone to finally start the explanation.

“So?” Jeongyeon speaks after a few minutes and asks the three ladies sitting beside her.

“The one who attacked you was Jinyoung. He’s an incubus.” Momo explains first.

“And who is he?” Jeongyeon asks further.

“He’s the only son of the Park clan.” 

Mina explains this time,

“The Park clan is one of the most powerful clans of our kind.”

“The Parks have the ability to attack and control multiple preys at the same time.” 

Momo huffs before she comments snarkily again, “Pompous arrogant bastard.”

“What do you mean?”

Mina then gently holds her boss’ hand as she quietly explains again,

“It means that Jinyoung can hypnotize, control, and erase the memories of tens to thousands of people and faes alike simultaneously.” 

“Are they the only ones who can do that?”

Mina sighs frustratingly before she answers again,

“As far as I know, it’s only the Parks who have that kind of special ability among us.”

“Yeah they are the only ones.” 

Sana comments quietly, and Momo nods her head.

“But of course our powers are limited that’s why he needs the Myouis.”

Momo comments again and Mina gulps nervously.

“Myoui?” 

Jeongyeon quickly looks at her secretary’s way,

“What does Mina’s family have anything to do with that bastard?”

Mina clears her throat before she shyly explains to her boss,

“Our family is sort of like kind of like powerful too..actually..”

“What do you mean _sort of like kind of like powerful too_? Mina, the Myouis are the most powerful of our kind if someone asks me that question.” 

Momo quickly interjects and Jeongyeon squints at her secretary’s way.

“Baby? Is there anything that you’re not telling us?”

Mina exhales loudly again before she finally answers truthfully,

“The Myouis are the only ones who can do _Omnifeeding._ Omnifeeding is a special ability where we can feed and inhale energy from multiple sources all at the same time. And we can do it- even from afar.”

“And it is only via _Omnifeeding_ that one can actually _kill_ a succubus or an incubus. _”_

Sana comments again after noticing Mina’s nervous state.

A lot of new questions are now surfacing on top of Jeongyeon’s head but she speaks out the one that’s most bothering to her-

“I still don’t get the connection between Jinyoung and the Myouis.”

Mina then squeezes Jeongyeon’s hand before she carefully explains again,

“Baby, my family and the Parks have set me and Jinyoung up for a blood pact ceremony.”

“I knew it.” Momo grits her teeth and Sana bites her lips nervously.

“Blood pact? Ceremony? What-“ Jeongyeon asks confusingly.

“It’s basically a wedding, Jeongyeonnie.” Sana explains gently.

“You’re engaged?!” Jeongyeon asks her secretary in a completely shocked expression.

“No!” Mina is quick to comment, 

“I mean.. technically yeah. But it was against my will and the arrangement happened very recently without me agreeing to it beforehand.”

Mina holds Jeongyeon’s hand again and carefully tells her boss,

“Baby, I won’t let the ceremony to push through. It will never happen don’t worry.”

“What do you mean it won’t happen? Jinyoung has already controlled your parents, Mina. The only thing that will prevent him for forcing you to have a pact with him is to actually kill that bastard.”

Momo seriously comments afterwards.

Mina immediately shifts her gaze to Momo after hearing it,

“How did you know that he controlled my parents before?”

“I have my ways.” Momo comments quietly as she subtly looks at her girlfriend’s way.

“What happens if..” 

Jeongyeon clears her throat as the question she’s about to ask is weighing her heart down,

“If theoretically- the ceremony happens. What exactly does this blood pact entails to your kind?”

Mina looks at Momo and silently asks for her help to explain it. Momo understands and so she begins to answer Jeongyeon’s question very carefully,

“A blood pact ceremony is a very sacred ritual between pure blooded families of incubus and succubus. When the ceremony is successfully completed- some of the powers of the bounded clans will be shared in between both spouses. And their future children will inherit all of those combined powers in full magnitude.”

“It’s basically Jinyoung’s way to gain more powers aside from the ones he currently have.” 

Momo adds further in her serious tone.

“For thousands of years, our family was never involved in any single blood pact outside of our clan. Because _Omnifeeding_ is a very dangerous ability and our ancients just want to contain it within our bloodline. The Myouis wed each other’s 4th level of cousins and so forth, just that we can still reproduce but at the same time contain the power within our clan.”

Mina carefully explains further to her boss.

“And Mina came from the direct line of the Myoui ancients so Jinyoung has the most probability of gaining maximum Omnifeeding power when he undergoes a pact with Mina.” 

Sana adds more to the secretary’s comment.

Jeongyeon’s head suddenly begins to ache with the overloading information that’s just being thrown at her.

When Mina senses it, she moves closer to her boss and gently holds Jeongyeon’s arm,

“I know it’s a lot for you to take in right now. But don’t worry.. I’m already working on it.”

“How?” Jeongyeon and Momo both ask Mina simultaneously.

“I’m going to talk to Jinyoung and request for him to call off the pact.” 

“Why can’t you just kill him, Mina?” 

Momo asks firmly while she grits her teeth.

Sana then carefully holds her girlfriend’s hand and squeezes it gently,

“Babe, you are asking too _much_ from Mina.”

Momo immediately realizes the gravity of her question and she subtly eyes Jeongyeon’s way.

She then looks at her girlfriend again and replies quietly to Sana,

“I’m sorry, babe. I forgot for a moment.”

“But isn’t it too dangerous for you to go near him?” 

Jeongyeon speaks after a while and she immediately holds both of her secretary’s hands and worriedly asks Mina,

“What if he hypnotizes you and controls you too when you meet him?”

“He wouldn’t. He can’t.” Mina answers briefly. 

“What do you mean he can’t?” 

“Jinyoung can’t control me. I have my ways against his controlling powers.”

“I’ll go with you, Mina.” 

Momo quickly comments before Jeongyeon can even ask further about her secretary’s response.

“It’s still dangerous for you to go and talk to Jinyoung alone. Who knows what that _son-of-a-bitch_ has an evil plan in mind when you schedule your meeting with him.”

Momo offers further but her tone is sincere.

“Then I’ll go with you two!” 

Sana volunteers excitedly. But she immediately raises her hand in front of her girlfriend when she notices that Momo is about to comment again-

“No protest allowed. You know you need me, babe. Don’t you ever pout on me this time.”

Momo sighs in retreat because she knows Sana is right, “Fine.”

Jeongyeon is just exchanging her glances in between the three ladies around her,

“Am I allowed to join too?”

“No!” / “Of course!” 

Mina and Sana both exclaims at the same time. 

Mina throws Sana a serious look before she glances back at her boss softly and explains very carefully,

“Baby, it’s extremely dangerous for you to go with us. Jinyoung already has almost killed you. I don’t want to risk your life again by going with us.”

“But you need Jeongyeon, Mina. Specially if you’re going to fight with him.” 

Momo quietly adds.

“You hear that baby? You need me.” 

Jeongyeon lets out a playful smile when she hears Momo’s comment.

“Baby, I always need you.. But it’s still a NO for me.” 

Mina replies firmly.

“But who’s gonna protect me if all three of you are out there? What if another bad incubus attacks me again then?”

Jeongyeon smiles inside knowing that she’s got a valid point. She finally grins when she sees her secretary’s firm stance wavers a bit.

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ll protect Jeongyeonnie while you and Momo go talk to that monster.”

Sana softly reassures Mina with a warm smile.

Although Mina is not sure how exactly Sana would do that, Mina actually believes her deep inside.

Mina sighs tiredly and finally confirms,

“Okay, fine. But we need to plan the meeting very carefully.” 

Jeongyeon smiles widely and she moves closer to Mina to hug her secretary tightly.

And so the night ended with all four of them finally agreeing and planning on a perfect strategy to convince Jinyoung in calling off the blood pact with Mina. 

*****

Two weeks before their planned meeting with the incubus, Jeongyeon flies overseas for an important US business trip for more than a week.

For the entire seven days that Jeongyeon is away from her, Mina feels like she’s undergoing on a forced abstinence for months- since her body is now accustomed to feeding from her boss almost every day.

Mina gets more impatient and hungrier each day that she doesn’t get to taste Jeongyeon’s lips.

So when Jeongyeon surprises her one Friday morning by arriving a day earlier than schedule, Mina immediately corners her boss and kisses her hungrily inside the private office- open transparent glass window be damned.

But Jeongyeon forcefully stops her secretary when Mina quickly tries to go down on her,

“Baby, wait-“

Mina looks up at Jeongyeon and demands to her boss,

“Baby, let me. I’ve been craving for you for days. I miss you so much.”

“I know but-” Jeongyeon gently lifts her secretary up and holds her arms,

“We have a meeting in 10 minutes.”

Mina smirks and whispers into Jeongyeon’s lips,

“Baby, 10 minutes is a long time. You know I can make you see heaven earlier than that.”

Jeongyeon faintly blushes because of the accuracy of Mina’s statement. She clears her throat when she replies firmly again,

“I know but we need to prepare for our meeting now.”

She smiles at her secretary and places a soft kiss on Mina’s lips,

“Later.” 

Mina hisses and bites her boss’ lips a bit harder when she replies with a frustrated tone,

“Fine.”

Her secretary then leaves her office and Jeongyeon smirks when she sees Mina exits the room.

As much as she also misses and craves for her secretary greatly, Jeongyeon wants to turn up the notch one level higher to further intensify their already spicy relationship. 

And as much as she also misses and craves for her secretary greatly, Jeongyeon has a different plan in mind today. 

As soon as their meeting starts, Jeongyeon’s _revenge_ for her secretary immediately commences.

Mina is now beside Jeongyeon taking notes of the meeting minutes on her laptop.

When her secretary pauses her typing for a moment and rests her hand on the table, Jeongyeon subtly takes it and quickly brings their hands down to hide them underneath. 

Mina gulps as she senses Jeongyeon’s increasing desire in her mouth. When she looks at Jeongyeon’s side profile, her boss is now smirking subtly.

“I figure you might need some afternoon snack.” 

Jeongyeon quickly leans to her secretary and whispers to her ear.

Mina shivers at the sensation of Jeongyeon’s warm breath on her neck. It doesn’t help that it’s the first time that she feels it again after seven long grueling days of being away from each other.

She misses this. And she just wants to jump at her boss now, but their two-hour meeting is still far from over.

“President Yoo.” Mina firmly tells her boss.

“Yes Miss Myoui?”

“How am I supposed to type the minutes of the meeting when you’re holding my hand hostage under the table?”

“Oh.” Jeongyeon smiles and slowly releases her hold on Mina’s hand.

“Sorry.”

Mina clears her throat and resumes her typing again.

But it’s not only five minutes have passed when Mina suddenly feels a warm hand that is now resting on top of her thigh under the table. 

When she looks at Jeongyeon’s side profile again, her boss is calmly explaining their company’s quarterly performance figures in the entire room- as if her hand is not squeezing her secretary’s thigh and slowly travelling dangerously near Mina’s core under the table. 

Mina inhales a deep breath and just continues her typing but she really can’t focus right now because the taste of Jeongyeon’s energy gets stronger in her mouth.

And when she looks back at Jeongyeon again, she notices a playful smirk on her boss’ pretty face while Jeongyeon continues to listen to the speaker in front of the room.

Mina bites her lip because she’s sure now that her boss is only clearly teasing her, and is somehow enjoying her misery.

When the meeting finally ends, Jeongyeon immediately pulls Mina inside before they completely leave the now empty conference room.

She pins Mina against the wall and kisses her secretary hungrily.

When Jeongyeon opens her eyes and slowly pushes away from their kiss, Mina’s eyes are still closed and she now sees the thread of bright yellow green lights in between their barely separated lips.

Jeongyeon smirks when her secretary finally opens her flaming eyes. She then whispers teasingly into Mina’s lips,

“And that’s your dessert for the afternoon snack, baby.”

When Jeongyeon tries to walk away and leave the room after that, Mina pulls her again and demandingly retorts,

“Baby, can we now do _Later_ today. No one’s gonna use this room until the next hour. What do you think?”

“I think..” Jeongyeon pecks Mina’s lips and she smiles into the kiss,

“That’s a bad idea now, baby. Because I have another urgent schedule after this.”

“But you don’t have another schedule right now.” 

Mina furrows her brows when she recalls her boss’ calendar for today.

“I have one now, baby. An emergency client call.” 

Jeongyeon then leans closer to whisper into her secretary’s ear,

“Kiss you later.”

As Jeongyeon exits the room, Mina hisses and she suddenly feels the rush of competitiveness flows within her.

She finally smirks at her boss’ retreating figure while she tells herself,

“So you wanna play games now, huh. Let’s see who will end up winning by the end of the day.”

When their work hours ended, Jeongyeon invited her secretary for a dinner but Mina politely declines- much to Jeongyeon’s utter disappointment.

Jeongyeon tries her very best to persuade Mina, but her secretary is firm with her response. 

She’s now sighing loudly inside her car, as she frustratingly tells herself.

_“I shouldn’t have teased Mina earlier, now she’s mad at me. How am I supposed to finish my plans tonight now?”_

Jeongyeon greatly misses her secretary too and she thought that she’d finally get to share this entire night with Mina again, but her ambitious plans just backfired at her big time.

And so that night Jeongyeon drives back home alone to her place, now deeply regretting every action she did to her secretary earlier.

*****

As soon as Jeongyeon steps into her house, a panic quickly settles inside her when she clicks the door switch and the lights didn’t turn on.

She clutches on her phone, ready to dial in Mina’s number while Jeongyeon carefully walks into the hallway towards her living room, where she notices a faint red light radiating from it.

But Jeongyeon quickly halts on her step the moment she steps inside her huge living room and she sees her secretary sitting in one of the two chairs in the middle of the floor.

“What took you so long, baby?” 

Mina asks in her deep seductive tone.

Jeongyeon’s entire living room is now covered with thick red curtains, with only her red mood lamp as the sole light source. 

The entire area is now devoid of any trace of her huge furniture and decorations. The only things remaining are the two chairs positioned approximately five meters apart- and Mina is sitting in one of them.

“Sit.” Her secretary speaks again as she points to the other chair across her.

“Baby I miss you.” Jeongyeon excitedly walks towards Mina.

But Mina immediately transported herself beside Jeongyeon. And it all happens so quickly that Jeongyeon now finds herself sitting in the other chair as Mina is now holding her shoulders down,

“I said sit, baby.” Her secretary smirks at her.

Jeongyeon then finally lets out a smile when she sees Mina smirking at her,

“Baby, are we playing a game now?”

Mina just smiles teasingly and looks at her boss intensely while she slowly pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket. 

She then walks around Jeongyeon while she carefully dangles her handkerchief beside her boss’ face.

Jeongyeon breath hitches when she smells the addicting scent of her secretary on the cloth- it only wears her patience thinner.

When Mina stops behind Jeongyeon’s chair, she slowly leans down and whispers breathily into her boss’ ear,

“You know what you did a while ago is bad.”

Mina slowly licks Jeongyeon’s ear and her boss lets out a restraint moan because of the sensation,

“You shouldn’t go around tempting me in the office like that.”

Mina gently sucks Jeongyeon’s neck and whispers again,

“Do you know how I’ve been dying to taste you ever since that meeting?”

“How dare you tempt me in the office and then eventually run on me after?”

“Baby, I didn’t mean-” Jeongyeon tries to explain but Mina immediately cuts her again.

“How dare you still tempt me after I’ve been deprived of your taste for one hellish week? Do you know how much I’ve been craving for you?”

Mina continues to whisper into Jeongyeon’s ear as she slowly slides her hands across the sides of her boss’ arms.

When Mina finally holds Jeongyeon’s hands, she wraps them back behind the chair and gently ties them tightly with her handkerchief and another string.

“I’m sorry baby, but I think you should pay for what you did earlier.”

Mina whispers again before she immediately transported back into the other chair in front of Jeongyeon.

“Baby, you shouldn’t go around playing tempting game with a hungry succubus.”

She carefully stands from the chair and speaks to her boss again,

“You’re gonna pay for it Yoo Jeongyeon.”

“You’re gonna pay for it big time.”

When Mina smirks at her boss again, a slow sensual beat starts to suddenly play in the background.

And Jeongyeon watches from her chair as her secretary starts to sensually dance to the music, and seductively looks at Jeongyeon while she slowly strips her clothes off.

Jeongyeon’s patience and self-restraint are now both down to negative as she helplessly watches her secretary seduce her, and she can’t even touch Mina because her hands are all tied.

While Mina is dancing around the chair, with now only her pair of black underwear on, she teasingly asks her boss again,

“Are you enjoying the show?”

“Baby please untie me now.” Jeongyeon begs to her secretary.

“No.”

“I wanna kiss you so bad, please untie me now.” 

Jeongyeon has been trying her best to release her hands but Mina must have tied the strings securely around her wrist.

“No.” 

Mina smirks when she senses Jeongyeon’s excited yet impatient state,

“Patience, my love. Patience.”

As the second verse of the song kicks in, Mina turns her back to her boss and slowly unclasps her bra and Jeongyeon gasps in anticipation.

When her secretary finally removes the black underwear, she stretches her arm on the side and dangles the bra by its string. 

Mina then slowly turns her head around and looks intensely at Jeongyeon, she smirks seductively again when she finally releases her hold on the underwear and it quickly drops on the floor.

And when a naked Mina finally turns her full body around to face her boss, Jeongyeon could not hold it any longer so she tries to beg for one last time,

“I miss you so much, baby. I love you so much. Kiss me now please.” 

That’s the only remaining cue for Mina to immediately teleport herself on top of Jeongyeon’s lap as she hungrily kisses her boss and Jeongyeon kisses her back just as desperately.

“Baby, I miss you so much too. You have no idea. Baby, hold me now please.” 

Mina demands and breathes into her boss’ lips, and it is only then that Jeongyeon feels that her hands are now finally freed.

She immediately wraps her other arm around Mina’s bare back while her other hand gently cups her secretary’s breast.

Mina moans into her boss’ lips as they continue to hungrily taste each other’s tongue.

Jeongyeon starts to pepper her with kisses and licks her secretary’s skin starting from Mina’s neck, up to her bare shoulders then slowly trailing down to her chest.

“Baby, I miss you so much.” 

Mina whispers breathlessly as Jeongyeon starts sucking her other breast.

Mina’s eyes are now blazing with fire and her fingers dig deeper into her boss’ hair.

She then lifts Jeongyeon’s head again and connects their lips for another passionate kiss.

When they pantingly break from their heated kiss, Jeongyeon breathlessly murmurs into Mina’s lips,

“Baby, bring us to our bed. I wanna taste you there.”

Mina captures her lips again and when Jeongyeon opens her eyes, she’s now fully naked and lying on top of her secretary in her king-sized bed.

On most occasions, Jeongyeon is usually taking her time in relishing Mina’s body before she finally gives in to her secretary’s demands- 

But not tonight.

Not tonight when she’s been deprived of everything that is Mina for one whole week, and her secretary just intensely teased her earlier, so tonight- Jeongyeon is terribly desperate. 

She’s eager and desperate to taste and drinks Mina’s intoxicating liquid again, and when she hears Mina’s lustful moans as she continues to suck and licks her breast, Jeongyeon immediately goes down in between her secretary’s legs.

“Baby did you miss me that much? You’re dripping so much all over my bed.” 

Jeongyeon grins widely as she marvels on the glistening overflowing core in front of her.

Mina only digs her boss’ scalp deeper in response while she pulls Jeongyeon’s head closer to her core.

And as soon as she feels Jeongyeon’s hot tongue sliding into her, Mina lets out the most desperate yet satisfying moan Jeongyeon has ever heard from her secretary so far.

That night Mina only moans and breathes Jeongyeon’s name repeatedly as her secretary gets drowned in the sudden unlimited addicting rush of her boss’ energy-

“Jeongyeon… ohhhh Jeongyeon ohh Jeongyeonnn- “

Mina’s moans all sounded so needy yet full of passionate affection at the same time- so it only drives Jeongyeon further as she starts to eat and devours her secretary’s heated dripping core like there’s no tomorrow.

Her secretary continues to moan and calls out her boss’ name loudly while Jeongyeon continues to taste her.

And the shining green lights within the room are now bursting like crazy as if they are dancing along to the sound of the frantic yearning heartbeats of the two girls lying naked on the bed.

Jeongyeon then finds Mina’s hand and intertwines their fingers when she feels that her secretary is nearing her release. 

When Mina finally reaches her high, she pulls Jeongyeon’s head impossibly closer to her core as she arches her back and lets out the most satisfying moan that’s all music to Jeongyeon’s ears.

After a few minutes when Mina finally calms down, she gently lifts her boss up and Jeongyeon carefully lies on top of her secretary.

Jeongyeon lovingly looks down on her while she gently threads her secretary’s blonde hair,

“You are so beautiful, Mina. I’ve missed you so much.”

“You are more beautiful, my love.” 

Mina looks up at Jeongyeon with the same loving gaze as she gently cradles her boss’ cheeks and kisses her again.

When she pulls away from their kiss, she embraces her boss tighter and murmurs softly into Jeongyeon’s ear,

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Jeongyeon whispers back as she tries to carefully change their position again so Mina can now return the favor, like her secretary always does.

But Mina only embraces her much tighter as she demands to her boss,

“No baby, let’s stay like this for a little while. I miss your warm body against me.”

And Jeongyeon just smiles so widely at that. 

It’s the first time that Mina did not immediately straddle on top of her in a hurry right after she reaches her high. 

It somehow brings a newfound happiness inside Jeongyeon’s heart as she nuzzles deeper into Mina’s neck and embraces back her secretary just as tighter,

“As you wish, baby. My body is all yours- all warm, and hot, and sweaty.”

Jeongyeon jokes teasingly and her heart smiles widely again when she hears Mina’s light giggles underneath her.

Still feeling the happiness high in her heart right at that instant, Jeongyeon suddenly blurts out to her secretary,

“I could live like this forever.”

Mina’s heart stills as soon as she hears that from her boss.

But she doesn’t respond anymore. 

Instead, she continues to embrace Jeongyeon tighter and closes her eyes, as Mina begins to imprint every single detail of that very moment- deeply into her memory.

*****

Tonight is the night of their planned meeting with Jinyoung, and the four girls initially meet at Sana’s club beforehand. 

Before Momo and Mina transport them into the meeting place, Sana gives each of the three girls one bottle of red drink,

“So that Jinyoung won’t be able to hypnotize and control you.”

Is all Sana’s response when Jeongyeon asks her about it.

Sana then nods back at the two succubi and after one second, the four girls are now standing behind a huge protruding wall inside a deserted factory warehouse in Seoul.

Sana leads Jeongyeon behind a concealed corner for them to hide, as Momo and Mina quickly transported themselves in the middle of the warehouse where they are supposed to meet Jinyoung.

“Are you ready?” Momo carefully asks Mina while they stand beside each other.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

“You have to be convincing, Mina.” 

“I will.” Mina inhales deeply and closes her fist.

Momo looks at her worriedly when she replies again,

“You are still so obvious when you lie.”

Mina immediately stares back at Momo and firmly responds,

“I will persuade him. I have to.”

Their conversation is interrupted when Jinyoung instantly appears in front of them. The incubus smirks when he greets the succubus in front of her,

“Minari, my wife. Such a pleasure to summon me here.”

“I’m not your wife.” Mina quickly snaps back.

“Not yet. But you will be.”

Jinyoung smiles as he walks closer towards Mina.

When he’s about to hug the succubus, Mina transported behind him and speaks again,

“I’m not here to say pleasantries with you. I’m here to talk.”

Jinyoung turns around to face Mina again and speaks in his playful tone,

“What do you want then?”

“Stop controlling my parents and cancel the blood pact.”

The incubus laughs loudly after hearing Mina’s response. The sound of his evil laughter echoes throughout the huge deserted room,

“Are you dumb? Why would I cancel it? What is it for me then?”

“I will spare your life.” 

Mina replies sternly while her eyes shifted into a bright deep orange colour with blazing flames inside.

Jinyoung laughs menacingly again, 

“I don’t buy it. You know you can’t kill me, Mina.”

“Oh yes, you know I can. I’m a Myoui, in case you forgot.”

Mina tries to threaten the incubus again.

“Yes you’re a Myoui. But you still _can’t_ kill me, Mina.”

Jinyoung evilly smirks at her again.

And after one second, Jinyoung is now standing with Jeongyeon in front of her. His arms are dangerously snake around the girl while he strangles Jeongyeon’s neck slowly,

“You _can’t_ kill me. Not when the life of your beloved Chi is at stake too.”

Mina grits her teeth, while Momo gets ready. 

Within just two seconds, Mina is now hiding Jeongyeon back beside Sana again, while Momo continues to slam Jinyoung’s body hard on the wall.

When an injured Jinyoung eventually gets to stand up again, he begins to speak in his hollowed voice,

“Well then, allow me to say my part of the bargain to you now-”

“Let’s proceed with the blood pact so that what’s currently happening in a public park in Seoul tonight won’t happen again.”

Mina and Momo immediately exchange knowing looks. Momo then speaks again,

“There is no public park within a 10-mile radius from this place.”

“There isn’t. But you miscalculated my power radius. ” 

Jinyoung confirms, and he lets out an evil grin before he proceeds again,

“It’s actually 50 miles.”

Mina then throws a panic look at Momo upon hearing that.

They don’t have any safe place anymore to transport Jinyoung to- all of the places they have researched are now much dangerous zone after hearing Jinyoung’s confirmation. 

Momo then speaks to her in a hurried tone, 

“Hurry and go save them Mina. I’ll handle him.”

She reckons they just need to contain Jinyoung inside this warehouse to avoid further damage outside.

Mina then immediately vanishes and when she teleports to the public park that Jinyoung mentions-

a sheer look of terror is now plastered on her face.

Thousands of people in the huge public park where an open concert is being held are now injured. The place is in pure chaos as the people in there are now trying to kill each other as per Jinyoung’s control.

Mina quickly transports each person to a safe place away from Jinyoung’s power radius.

She’s now working like a doctor on a triage prioritizing the severely injured ones- as Mina all heals, transports, and erases their memory one by one. 

Mina doesn’t have the ability to heal and transport all of them in one go so she does it in quick successions. 

And after the fifth batch of thousandth victim, she now feels her power wearing thinner for each teleportation and healing that she gives to the next person.

When the final person is safely transferred back away from the incubus’ hypnosis, Mina immediately transported into the warehouse again beside Jeongyeon.

“Baby, what happened?” Jeongyeon quickly looks at her secretary worriedly.

“Baby, I need to feed from you now.” 

Mina then kisses Jeongyeon and gets her quick power refill from her boss.

When she pulls away from the kiss, Mina whispers into her boss again,

“I need to feed from you from afar now while I help Momo fight him. Are you ok with that?”

“Of course, baby. Do whatever you need from me- just please stay safe.”

Mina then kisses Jeongyeon again but their moment is quickly interrupted by Momo’s booming shout across the warehouse-

“MINAAA a little help here?!”

When Mina transports herself near Momo and Jinyoung, she sighs exasperatingly as soon as she sees an army of Incubus now slowly walking towards them.

“Oh please. not again.” Mina mutters exhaustedly after realizing that Jinyoung is also controlling them.

Momo then continues to fight Jinyoung while Mina continues to teleport each Incubus away from Jinyoung’s control.

But trying to save her own kind is much challenging and exhausting for Mina as each Incubus also tries to fight back at her.

When an Incubus cracks Mina’s neck, Jeongyeon gets enraged, and she almost showed herself from their hiding place if only not for Sana stopping her.

Mina continues to get her power refill from Jeongyeon while she simultaneously fights and saves her own kind.

Momo too is feeding from Sana, while she continues to exhaust Jinyoung’s power.

Their fight lasted for almost an hour, before a bloodied and broken Jinyoung rises from the floor with much difficulty, and speaks to Momo and Mina in his deranged tone,

“It is really nice playing with you two. I would like to do it again.”

Jinyoung wipes the blood on his face and smiles at Mina like a madman,

“Next time, you’ll be fighting me as my wife on the bed, while I force you to bear my own child.” 

“I will never cancel our pact. Specially now that I’ve witnessed you and your Chi tonight.” 

“You _cannot_ kill me, Mina. You really _can’t._ ”

Jinyoung’s haunting laugh echoes throughout the entire warehouse before he finally vanishes completely in front of them.

Sana and Jeongyeon immediately run towards the two injured succubi as Mina finally succumbs to her wounds and weakly drops down on the floor.

*****

“You have to kill him, Mina.” 

Jeongyeon tells her secretary carefully a few hours after their encounter with Jinyoung. 

They are now sitting together on Jeongyeon’s bed while her secretary is leaning on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

Jeongyeon then carefully holds Mina’s hands and gently speaks again,

“If you have the ability to do it, why can’t you just kill him?”

“Because it involves you.” Mina replies quietly while looking into their hands.

“Then use me.” 

Jeongyeon quickly comments back. She then squeezes Mina’s hand and replies in a reassuring tone,

“I told you that you can do whatever you need from me. I just want you to be safe.”

Mina lifts her head and looks at her boss.

She is now looking at Jeongyeon with a conflicted expression as she replies back to her boss quietly,

“You have to die. For us to be able to kill our own kind, our Forbidden Chi needs to die in the process.”

Jeongyeon gulps and she silently looks at Mina’s eyes directly. She’s not sure of what to respond so she just asks another question instead,

“Is that the only way to kill him?”

“Yes.”

Mina then squeezes Jeongyeon’s hand harder while she utters her response, still staring directly into her boss’ eyes,

“Me killing Jinyoung is out of the option now. I will not do it.” 

Her secretary then moves closer and gently cradles both of Jeongyeon’s cheeks,

“I will never sacrifice your life for that bastard. Never.”

Jeongyeon smiles tenderly at her secretary’s response,

“Come here.”

Mina then sits on top of Jeongyeon’s lap, as her boss embraces her tightly and Mina gently rests her chin on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

They stay like that for a while- momentarily basking on the comfortable warmth of each other’s embrace, and temporarily ignoring the chaos that they still need to face when they wake up the next morning.

*****

For many nights since their last encounter with Jinyoung, the incubus has amped up his evilness to taunt and challenge Mina further.

Jeongyeon and Mina feel helpless whenever they read news of people mass killing each other publicly. They both know that those horrid events are all because of Jinyoung’s attacks.

And Jeongyeon can’t help but feel conflicted whenever she sees hundreds of innocent people die every day.

*****

One Saturday afternoon, Sana visits Jeongyeon’s home and puts two large vials of liquids on top of her friend’s kitchen countertop.

“What are these?” Jeongyeon curiously asks her friend as she carefully holds and observes one bottle.

“Your other options.”

Sana looks at Mina seriously and replies briefly.

“What do you mean?” Mina furrows her brows.

“Jeongyeonnie can drink them before you Omnifeed from her, and she wouldn’t die in the process right away if you try to kill Jinyoung.”

Jeongyeon’s eyes immediately light up after hearing her friend, so she exclaims her excitement,

“That’s great Sana! Why didn’t you bring these to us earlier?”

Mina squints at Sana when she notices that she just smiles weakly at Jeongyeon’s question.

“But?” Mina asks carefully, 

“What’s the catch, Sana?”

Sana then holds the orange vial and raises it carefully as she gently explains to Mina,

“When the Chi drinks this one, all of her memories will be wiped out after the killing process. Every single detail, every single memory that she has with the succubus will be lost. She would never be able to identify and connect with her succubus anymore.” 

She then shifts her gaze to Jeongyeon when she adds,

“Even if the succubus and the Chi meet again in the future, all the previous connection between them will never happen again. Every thing that they shared before will be gone from the Chi’s memory.”

There’s a sudden heaviness that ensues within the room after Sana finishes her explanation. 

For a moment, no one dares to speak again.

“What’s the blue one then?” Jeongyeon finally speaks after a few minutes of silence.

Sana is now holding the blue bottle and carefully speaks again,

“This one is very tricky for me to make. The result for this one varies greatly.”

She looks at Mina again and begins her explanation,

“The blue one will decrease the Chi’s lifespan after the killing process. I cannot control the results for now. So the damage can vary from 3 to 10 years, up to totally decreasing the Chi’s lifespan in half.”

“You mean if the Chi’s total lifespan is 70 years, there’s a possibility that it will decrease to just 35 after the killing?” Mina carefully asks.

“Yes.” Sana answers quietly as she looks at Jeongyeon again.

“But the damage can also be just three years right? So the Chi can still live up until 67 years?”

Jeongyeon asks her friend.

“Yes, that’s also possible.” Sana replies briefly.

“But we cannot choose the result?” 

Mina asks worriedly.

“Unfortunately no. I did the best that I can, Mina. But everything that involves _Omnifeeding_ is very complex and tricky for me.” 

Mina sighs loudly and Jeongyeon holds her secretary’s hand.

“I’m not saying you girls should use them but I just want to give you alternatives.”

Sana comments after a while,

“Think about it carefully.”

*****

An hour after Sana has left, Jeongyeon and Mina are still sitting quietly in the dining table while they stare at the two colorful vials in front of them.

“I think we should do it. I think the blue one is our best option.” 

Jeongyeon speaks after a while.

“No. I don’t like these options either. I still wouldn’t try killing him.”

Mina firmly responds.

Jeongyeon holds Mina’s hand across the table and gently tells her secretary,

“But baby, I know you’re just as bothered as me every night that we watch the news. You need to stop him now and kill him already.”

Mina grits her teeth because she knows Jeongyeon is right. 

Every night that she gets to witness Jinyoung’s attacks through her TV screen, her conscience is slowly eating her up inside. She has a means to end them but she just keeps turning a blind eye.

After a long pause, Mina looks at the two vials again at the table and finally replies,

“I’ll go with the orange one then.”

“No, that can’t be. We’ll go with the blue bottle.”

Jeongyeon quickly disagrees.

“But you’re already 29 now. What if your lifespan is just 60 years? Then there’s a possibility that you’ll only have less than a year to live after we kill him.”

Mina firmly retorts as she looks at her boss seriously before she adds,

“I can’t risk it. I would never sacrifice years of your life for this.”

“So you want me to forget you instead?”

Jeongyeon quickly asks as she stares directly into her secretary’s eyes.

There’s a sudden unbearable pain that wells up in Mina’s chest as she carefully stands from her seat and walks closer to her boss. 

She gently cups Jeongyeon’s cheeks and quietly speaks to her again,

“Baby, I’d rather wake up in the morning knowing that I can see you for another day even if you don’t remember me. I am already hurting to know that someday you’re going to leave me alone in this world. So if you cut more years out of that already very limited time, I don’t know if I would be able to survive those longer days without you.”

“Just seeing your face alone even from afar is already enough for me, Jeongyeon.” 

Mina quietly adds back as she tries her very best to hold back her tears.

“You’re being unfair, Mina.”

Jeongyeon says firmly as she stands up from her seat,

“What’s the point of living then if I can’t even remember you?”

“That’s ok for me, baby. It’s ok even if you don’t remember me as long as you get to live longer.” Mina tries to reason out again.

“But what about me?!” 

Jeongyeon finally snaps.

“What about my feelings, Mina? Don’t you care about my feelings too?”

Jeongyeon speaks again but her voice is now shaking up a bit as tears start to stream down her face.

Mina walks closer to her boss and gently holds Jeongyeon’s crying face,

“Baby, you wouldn’t even have feelings for me anymore. You wouldn’t love me anymore because you wouldn’t even recognize me afterwards.” 

“But I don’t want to forget you.” 

Jeongyeon is now crying even harder as she leans into her secretary’s touch.

“Then I’ll remember for the both of us.”

“Can’t you understand? I don’t want to live a day without your memory. I can’t do that. Just thinking about it makes my heart aches. Why does it hurt? Why-”

Jeongyeon is now having a hard time breathing. She looks at Mina with pained expression, as tears continue to stream endlessly on her face.

“Baby, why does it hurt so bad?”

Jeongyeon is now clutching on her chest feeling the sudden unbearable pain in her heart.

Mina quickly embraces her boss and hugs her close. Jeongyeon’s body is now shaking as she continues to cry even harder.

“Do you think I would enjoy the rest of my life without you?” 

She whispers into Mina’s neck after a while.

Jeongyeon then pulls away from their hug and gently cradles Mina’s cheeks while she looks at her secretary’s eyes longingly,

“Mina, I would rather have one breath of your hair, one kiss of your lips, one touch of your hand- I would rather have one day with you and your memory than the rest of my life without it. Just one.” 

Jeongyeon is now looking at her with pained eyes full of love yet intense yearning, so Mina is not able to hold back her tears any longer.

She immediately pulls Jeongyeon closer to her and connects their lips as tears begin to fall across Mina's cheeks.

And Jeongyeon kisses her back just as desperately. When they finally pull away from the kiss, her boss presses their foreheads together and whispers into her secretary’s lips,

“I love you so much, Mina.” 

Mina hugs Jeongyeon closer when she murmurs her reply,

“I love you so much too, Jeongyeon.”

“Baby, you should know-” 

Jeongyeon whispers again,

“You should know that I’m always going to choose you. Always.”

“I know.” 

Mina softly whispers back before she connects their lips again and kisses her boss much desperately.

They continue to hug each other closer and kiss each other’s lips- now tasting the new salty flavour from their tears that are both flowing across their cheeks.. 

a flavour that is so far from the exquisite and sweet taste of the Strawberry Champagne which both of them have been so accustomed to before.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, one of Jeongyeon’s dialogue is taken almost verbatim from my favorite quote in "City of Angels". So give credit where credit is due. It is such a lovely quote and I think it’s really very fitting for that scene. 
> 
> So.. what potion colour do you think JeongMi chose? And if you are in JeongMi’s shoes, which colour would you choose? 
> 
>   
> The song during the Chair Scene which Mina dances to is: "Be Your Love" by Bishop Briggs
> 
> **Chapter 4's Author's Ending Note:**  
> 
> 
> Sexual desire is part of human nature. And I do believe that majority, if not everyone, has their inner sexiness or “succubus” deep inside. You just have to find that perfect someone to share it with, for you to unleash it fully. 
> 
> And you will never know what you’re truly capable of sexually; not until you find your perfect match who would reciprocate & harmoniously blend with your specific level of intimacy- just as intense, just as passionately, just as lovely. 
> 
> And when that happens, it’s gonna be glorious.  
>    
> ~~~~~
> 
>  _Next Chapter:_ Final Chapter will be posted on JeongMi day. See y’all in 3 weeks. Take care folks!
> 
>   
> **TWICE Comeback in a few hours!!  
>  Stream "I Can't Stop Me" !! **  
> Let’s continue collecting hearts on Choeaedol and vote for them in AAA. 
> 
>   
> **WE LOVE YOU JEONGYEON!!**


	5. The Last Sip [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina finally saves everyone.. but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently, I have to post the final chapter this weekend- for the reason that I'll specify in the ending notes.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Advance Happy JeongMi day. :)

_The wind blows in my dry eyes_

_The tears that I tried hard to endure flow_

_Tell me it will be okay_

_I don’t know if the sun is rising or setting_

_but I miss you_

*****

**Sana’s huge hidden basement. Minatozaki mansion in Gangnam.**

Sana frustratingly lets out a loud exhale when the latest concoction she just produced still fails to generate her desired result.

She taps her index finger in the wooden table three times out of habit, a sign that she is already slightly panicking and thinking deeply.

When Sana flips the pages of her journals again, she notices a plate of fruits and snacks being gently laid out beside the huge piles of ancient books in front of her.

“Babe, you skipped your meals again.” 

Momo gently tells her while the succubus wraps her arms around Sana’s waist.

It’s only then that Sana’s stomach begins to growl loudly,

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t notice the time.”

“How’s it going so far?” Momo carefully asks her.

“It’s still the same. I think I’m missing something.” Sana replies back quietly.

“Have you asked your grandfather about it?”

“Yeah, but he said whatever’s in our recipe books are the only options we had.”

Sana sighs loudly again and Momo hugs her close.

“Well, it’s not like Mina would choose either of those potions right? I don’t think she’ll sacrifice Jeongyeon’s life or her memory for that bastard.”

Momo says firmly.

“Yeah.. but..” Sana sighs again, 

“.. we really need to kill him already. He’s starting to control other faes as well, not just the succubi and the humans- but including the others too. Some kinds might go extinct because of his control. We can’t allow that to happen.”

Momo begins to look at her girlfriend with worried eyes since she understands Sana’s concern,

“Are there no other Myouis that could kill him aside from Mina?”

“Unfortunately no. I’ve discussed that option to Mina already. And she’s already looked on it for weeks, but still all in vain.”

Sana looks back at Momo worryingly before she continues,

“As of today, the only Myoui who has a living Forbidden Chi is Mina. Some of her relatives who have found their Chi before- their Chis have either died of old age, or have been sacrificed to kill another evil incubus decades ago. So Mina is our only option right now to kill that demon.” 

“So what are we gonna do then?” 

Momo’s tone is now slightly unsure with a hint of panic in her voice.

“I honestly don’t know, babe... Jeongyeon is my friend, and I don’t want her to be a collateral in this mess but..”

Sana looks at Momo with wistful eyes before she continues softly,

“If I could sacrifice my own life instead, I would do it in a heartbeat-”

“Don’t say that.” 

Momo immediately stops her girlfriend as she cups Sana’s cheeks and looks her in the eye,

“Don’t you ever say that, ok?”

Sana just stares directly at her girlfriend’s eyes so Momo quickly captures her lips and kisses her deeply.

In the middle of them kissing, Sana’s phone begins to ring loudly so they break away from the kiss as Sana picks up her phone to answer it.

“Hello Jeongyeonnie.” Sana answers back to her friend at the other end of the line.

Momo is just observing her girlfriend while Sana listens attentively to Jeongyeon over the phone.

After a few minutes, Sana’s brows begin to furrow and her girlfriend taps her index finger again in the wooden table.

“Are you sure?” 

Sana finally speaks in her slightly troubled tone,

“You’ve discussed this with Mina right?”

Sana nervously gulps and she looks at Momo knowingly before she speaks again to the phone.

“Ok then.. if you’re already decided. As long as you two both agreed to it. I’ll tell Momo and then let’s meet up to plan everything.”

“Bye, Jeongyeonnie. Take care of yourself too.” 

are Sana’s last words to her friend before she ends the call and looks at her girlfriend with a worried expression.

“It’s Jeongyeon.” 

Sana quietly tells her girlfriend after a few seconds.

“What did she say?” Momo carefully asks back.

Sana sighs loudly, 

“They’ll use it babe. She’s going to drink my potion so we could kill Jinyoung.”

“Which one would they use?”

Sana looks at Momo with a weak smile and sad eyes before she finally confirms the answer,

“It’s the blue one.”

*****

Two days after Sana receives Jeongyeon’s phone call, Sana enters and sits in a corner of a quaint coffee shop just a few metres away from the amusement park’s entrance.

After a couple of minutes, the small hanging bells at the coffee shop’s door chimes loudly, and Sana smiles widely when she sees Jackson waving at her and starts walking towards her table.

“It’s such a pleasure meeting you again, my Lady.”

Jackson greets her warmly while he gently holds Sana’s hand and kisses the back of it.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me today.” Sana replies back with a smile.

“Of course, my Lady. I would always be indebted to your family for protecting our pack.”

“How did you recognize me back then at the park?” Sana asks curiously.

“I remembered your face from one of the family portraits in Lord Minatozaki’s castle. I figured you’re his favorite granddaughter that he always rambles about, and the granddaughter who rarely visits his castle.”

Sana is impressed and she smiles brightly at Jackson, 

“Good memory you have there.”

Jackson smirks before he replies back, 

“Well it’s not just my memory. You smell like a Minatozaki too.”

Sana laughs brightly at that and Jackson grins while looking at her.

After a while Jackson speaks again,

“May I know the reason of this honourable meet up, my Lady?”

Sana’s expression then immediately shifts into a serious mode when she begins to explain thoroughly,

“I’d go straight to the point why I asked you to meet me today- Mina might need your help.”

“What kind of help?”

“She has finally decided to kill Jinyoung. You know- that one evil incubus who massacred some of your relatives two fortnights ago.”

Jackson’s bright friendly eyes are now filled with instant rage the moment he hears Jinyoung’s name. He grits his teeth and closes his fist on the table.

“You’re aware of the killing process, right?” Sana carefully asks after a few seconds.

“I am. Mina told me about it when we were just a kid.”

Jackson replies quietly. But he immediately asks another question after remembering something-

“Wait- Mina has finally found her Chi?”

“Yes.” Sana quickly replies.

“And she’s ok to sacrifice him or her?”

“Her Chi’s a her. And yes, they both agreed to risk it just so we could kill that demon.” 

Jackson tilts his head slightly as he carefully examines Sana’s expression before he asks again,

“I’m assuming Mina is not close to her Chi for her to be able to come to this decision.”

“Mina is actually in love with her Chi. And she loves Mina too.”

Jackson’s eyes widened with confusion when he hears Sana’s answer,

“They love each other and yet Mina agreed to it? Are you sure about that? Did you check if someone is controlling Mina? I don’t believe my friend would do that to someone she loves.”

Sana smiles weakly when she replies,

“Well, I actually gave Mina few alternatives. I replicated some recipes from my grandfather’s books and tweaked it a bit to lessen the damage. But the end result would still cost some of her Chi’s lifespan.”

Jackson is still not convinced but he reckons he’ll just ask his friend directly instead.

“So are you in?” 

Sana asks Jackson when she notices that the guy has been silent for a few minutes now.

“Yes, of course. Anything for Mina. I’d be dead by now if not for her anyway.”

Jackson replies firmly but his face is wearing a sincere smile.

*****

The following Tuesday night after that, Jeongyeon and Mina visits Sana’s club to discuss about the plan of killing Jinyoung.

“So after I drink the blue potion, Mina would feed from me and then she’ll finally kill Jinyoung, right?”

Jeongyeon innocently asks the three ladies in the room while Mina holds her hand gently.

“No, that’s not the killing process.” 

Momo furrows her brows and looks at Mina,

“Have you found all your energy sources yet?”

“Not yet..” Mina replies quietly, 

“Aside from Jeongyeon, I actually only have you and Sana for now- well that is if you agree to help me?”

“Darling, you don’t need to ask anymore. Of course, we’ll join and help you.”

Sana replies sincerely and Momo nods in agreement.

“Wait- energy sources? Killing process? Can someone please enlighten me here?”

Jeongyeon whines as the three ladies begin to speak again in codes that she can’t decipher.

“You haven’t explained to her the killing process yet?” Momo asks Mina.

Mina then faces her boss and squeezes Jeongyeon’s hand,

“I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I was actually waiting for this day so we could explain everything to you- including Sana’s…” 

Mina then subtly looks at Sana’s way and the club owner just smiles at her urging her to continue further. 

“..including Sana’s real identity.”

Jeongyeon is still confused but she just smiles and squeezes her secretary’s hand back,

“It’s ok, baby. You can start explaining now.”

Mina then smiles warmly at her boss while she begins to explain the killing process-

“As you’re already aware, we have demons inside us. Dormant demons like the ones myself and Momo currently have can live around 300 to 500 years- that is of course if they don’t feed from the Forbidden Chi’s energy.”

“However, active demons like Jinyoung now has- can live for about 500 to 1000 years without even feeding from a Chi’s energy. You can burn or chop our physical body, but as long the demon within us still lives- we really can never die. We’d always come back eventually, our demons can even assume someone else’s identity during _resurrection_.”

“So the only way to really kill our kind is by directly killing the demons that live within us. And that can only be achieved via _Omnifeeding."_

"A succubus or an incubus needs to feed from 5 different sources of energy simultaneously, then we should target those harvested energies to the demon for it to be killed completely.”

“So that’s the energy sources you’re talking about then?”

Jeongyeon asks for confirmation.

“Yes. But they must not just be any type of energy sources. They need to come from different entities otherwise the demon won’t be killed.”

“What do you mean different entities?”

“I need to simultaneously feed from 3 pure blooded faes, one half-blood, and then my Forbidden Chi. Those are the required 5 energy sources to completely kill our demon.”

“Baby, you’re speaking in codes again. I can only assume the meaning of pure blood but care to explain further?” 

Jeongyeon squeezes her secretary’s hand again.

“Darling, allow me to explain this time?” 

Sana gently asks Mina and the secretary just nods quietly.

“Jeongyeonnie, pure bloods are supernatural entities that don’t have any mix of other entities in their bloodline. An example would be Momo and Mina- they are pure blooded succubi.”

“Ok, I get it now. So basically half-bloods are mixed blooded entities then?” 

“That’s correct baby.” Mina smiles at her boss.

“Another example of a pure blood is myself.” 

Sana speaks again and she smiles warmly at her friend.

Jeongyeon tilts her head and her mouth turns agape after realizing what Sana said,

“Don’t tell me you’re a succubus too??”

“No, I’m not.” Sana smiles again, 

“But I came from a royal family of Sorcerers.” 

“You’re a Sorceress???”

“Yes, Jeongyeonnie. And I’m sorry for keeping that part of my identity from you.”

Sana apologizes to her friend sincerely.

“Woah.” Jeongyeon can only exclaim out of sheer surprise because of the sudden revelation.

“Am I the only human in this world then? Maybe Nayeon is some kind of supernatural entity too or something?” 

“No, Nayeon is a human too.” 

Sana immediately confirms.

“How did you-” 

Jeongyeon widens her eyes at her friend before she cuts herself this time,

“Never mind. I assume your ability makes you know so many things then.”

“Something like that.” Sana smirks at her friend this time.

Jeongyeon then clears her throat before she asks Mina again,

“So you now have me as your Forbidden Chi, then you have 2 pure bloods care of Sana and Momo. That leaves you with two remaining entities then. Do you have any other succubus friend? How about someone from your family, baby? Would that work?”

“No baby. I already have a succubus or incubus energy source from Momo. The last two remaining energies should come from entirely different entities.”

“Why don’t you ask your werewolf friend then?”

Sana immediately comments after Mina answered Jeongyeon’s question.

Mina quickly whips her head towards Sana’s direction and mumbles a quiet, “Jackson..”

Sana raises her eyebrow in response.

“There are werewolves too?!” 

Jeongyeon exclaims in the room again, and Momo just grins smugly at her.

“Baby, there are a lot of other entities living among us here.”

Mina replies softly to her boss.

“I figure that now baby.” 

Jeongyeon sighs out of amazement before she quickly recovers and comments teasingly this time,

“But I’m glad I fell in love with someone who gets their energy from having sex.”

Mina immediately blushes after hearing her boss’ comment. 

Jeongyeon then subtly holds and squeezes Mina’s thigh while she leans closer to her secretary’s ear and whispers a quiet, 

“I can’t wait for you to feed from me later, baby.”

Mina’s breath hitches as the strong taste of Jeongyeon’s love-laced energy makes her mouth waters more.

She reckons they need to finish this meeting now, so she looks back at Sana and Momo’s direction again- but the couple is now making out in front of them. 

Mina then clears her throat and loudly comments,

“That leaves us with one half-blood then.”

Sana temporarily pulls away from Momo’s kiss and mumbles into her girlfriend’s lips,

“Oh don’t worry about it darling, Tzuyu already agreed to help us.”

Momo then glares at Mina and impatiently demands,

“Let’s just reconvene this meeting with all the other entities present. You understand me, Mina right?”

Mina then smirks at Momo- her eyes quickly shifted into a pair of bright yellow green orbs before she replies playfully,

“Of course I do.”

She then forcefully tugs her boss closer and hungrily connects their lips as they instantly vanish from Sana’s couch- leaving only a trail of faint white smoke in their place.

*****

They reconvene their meeting at Sana’s mansion in Gangnam the following Friday night after Jackson and Tzuyu finishes their work shifts.

Mina finally introduces Jeongyeon to Jackson, and the werewolf eyes and subtly smells her Chi very carefully.

Momo and Mina begin to explain to everyone in the room the intricate plan that they have come up for the actual day of the killing.

“What did you choose again?” 

Jackson speaks after a while. He asks Mina carefully while looking at the two colourful vials in Sana’s huge dining table.

“We chose the blue bottle.”

Jeongyeon is the one who answered his question.

“The blue one? The one that shortens your lifespan?”

“Yes.” Jeongyeon replies quickly.

“And you agreed to this?”

Jackson stares at Mina’s eyes directly and asks his friend knowingly.

Mina shifts her gaze away from her friend’s stare. She then squeezes Jeongyeon’s hand and her boss understands.

“Yes. We decided on it together and agreed.”

Jeongyeon answers while she continues to rub her thumb along Mina’s index finger.

“I’m not asking you. I’m asking my friend. Mina, you actually agreed to this?”

Jackson replies more seriously while he continues to look at Mina’s way.

Mina inhales deeply before she finally looks at Jackson and replies in a hurry,

“Yes. We both agreed.”

Jeongyeon smiles at her secretary proudly, before she turns to Jackson again and nods in agreement.

She doesn’t notice the way Mina immediately shifts her gaze from Jackson’s scrutinizing stare.

Jackson sighs frustratingly after observing his friend. He subtly looks at Sana’s direction and the Sorceress seems to sense what’s really happening.

Their strategy meeting ends with Jackson bargaining to delay the killing for a full fortnight during the next full moon cycle. He said he needs to be in full shape as well to help in the fight with Jinyoung.

But unbeknownst to everyone in the room, that is not the only reason why Jackson requests for more time before they execute the actual killing process.

*****

**A week before the killing. Minatozaki’s mansion in Gangnam.**

Jackson carefully puts an old book on top of Sana’s coffee table.

“Wait, isn’t this?” 

Sana asks the werewolf curiously when she picks up the ancient book and starts scanning it.

“Yes. I borrowed it from Lord Minatozaki’s hidden archives.”

“You _borrowed_ it?” 

Sana eyes Jackson knowingly.

“Let’s just settle with that, my Lady. Please go to page 324- 325.”

Jackson replies and asks Sana kindly.

When Sana finally finishes reading the pages, she looks up at Jackson with wide anxious eyes.

Jackson stares back at her worriedly before the werewolf speaks again,

“That’s the reason why your grandfather hid that recipe from you. He’s well aware of your certain affinity for Mina. And he knows that Jeongyeon is one of your closest friends too.”

Sana lets out a weak smile after hearing Jackson’s response. She knows deep inside that her grandfather’s reasons from hiding this to her are all valid.

She then looks down on the book again and carefully traces her fingers along the specific paragraph that might define her fate-

“So another pure blooded entity can die in exchange of sparing the Chi’s life.”

Sana whispers quietly as she thinks of Jeongyeon and Mina. She taps the book three times when she remembers Momo and her girlfriend’s lovely smile.

“Don’t worry about it, my Lady.” 

Jackson speaks after a while, rousing Sana from her deep thoughts.

“I got you.”

Sana quickly whips her head to stare back at Jackson again after finally noticing the vial that he puts on the table. The vial contains some strands of Jackson’s grey werewolf fur.

“Jackson… don’t tell me-”

The werewolf just smiles at her sincerely.

“Are you really sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure, my Lady.”

“Should I tell Mina?”

Jackson gently holds Sana’s hand and begs to her-

“Please don’t tell her, my Lady. It’s my other request of you. I know my friend- Mina would never sacrifice someone’s life even just for a day’s worth. She’d rather sacrifice her own happiness instead. So please my Lady, don’t tell her about it.”

Sana then squeezes Jackson’s hand and replies with a worried tone,

“But what about your pack?”

“My brother would make a better Alpha than me anyway.”

Jackson tries to joke. 

Sana just smiles politely at him before she adds again,

“My grandpa may not forgive me when he finds out that his favorite werewolf sacrifices himself and I am actually a part of this.”

“Don’t worry about Lord Minatozaki. He’s not capable of being mad at you. You’re his favorite granddaughter after all.”

Sana just sighs quietly, but then she remembered a specific part in the recipe and asks the werewolf again,

“But we could only do this trick if Mina would go with that route. Are you sure about it?”

“After seeing Mina and her Chi the other night, I’m 200% sure that my friend is going to do it.”

Jackson replies with a determined assurance in his tone.

After a few seconds, he speaks to Sana again,

“There’s also a section in there about the Chi’s effect on their demon’s lifespan. You might want to explore it too. Although I think Lord Minatozaki hasn’t finished testing them yet.”

Sana looks down on his grandfather’s book again and answers quietly,

“I’ll see what I can do.”

She then stares back at Jackson and looks at the werewolf with grateful eyes,

“Thank you, Jackson. I’ll be sure to return the favour by protecting your pack for many more years to come.”

“It’s alright, my Lady. It’s my honour to offer my life for Mina’s happiness this time. She gave me another chance in this world after all.”

*****

**A week before the killing. Jeongyeon’s luxury home in Seoul.**

Jeongyeon wraps her arms around Mina’s waist and hugs her secretary from behind.

They are both standing in the kitchen while Mina carefully packs the snacks and meals that she has just cooked earlier that morning.

“Baby, what are these for? Are we going on a picnic today?”

Jeongyeon asks her secretary while she kisses Mina’s neck gently.

Mina giggles a bit because of the tickling sensation of Jeongyeon’s kisses before she answers her boss,

“Yes baby, we’re going out today. I think we both deserve a quick getaway this weekend. Specially since we’ll be facing a demon next week so why not maximize our free weekend today.”

Mina then turns herself around to face Jeongyeon. She wraps her arms around her boss’ neck and whispers teasingly into Jeongyeon’s lips,

“Besides, don’t you wanna taste me in some place new?”

Jeongyeon smirks and whispers back to her secretary, their lips are barely touching now.

“Oh baby, I’d taste you anywhere. But some place new is always a nice welcome.”

Mina deeply inhales Jeongyeon’s warm exhale. She then bites her boss’ lower lip and replies with a demanding tone-

“That’s great, baby. Now hold this.”

As soon as Jeongyeon finally holds the basket that her secretary hands over to her, Mina immediately closes the negligible distance between their lips and kisses her boss deeply.

The moment Jeongyeon opens up her eyes again, she now notices that they are already standing in the middle of a secluded white sand beach.

Mina pulls away from their kiss and murmurs breathlessly into her boss’ lips,

“Surprise baby.”

Jeongyeon smiles with awe while her secretary leads them into a small white table set up just a few walking distance from where Mina teleported them to.

The table set-up is exquisitely plated with the most expensive set of appetizers and cheese, and a variety of small sea shells are beautifully scattered adorning their table. In the middle of it all is of course- their favorite Strawberry Champagne.

“Did you prepare all of this?” 

Jeongyeon asks her secretary while Mina carefully places her cooked meals on the table.

“Yes. Do you like it?”

“I like it very much. I love you very much.”

Jeongyeon then tugs her secretary closer to give her a soft and gentle kiss.

“Only the best for my Delicious Chi.” 

Mina murmurs back into her boss’ lips.

“But where exactly are we?” 

Jeongyeon asks her secretary while she helps Mina arrange their food on top of the table.

“Hmm..somewhere in Japan.”

Jeongyeon raises her eyebrow at Mina after hearing her tone.

Mina stares back at her boss and when Jeongyeon smirks knowingly at her, she finally surrenders and tells the truth,

“Fine. We actually own this island. It’s a private island in Okinawa prefecture.”

Jeongyeon then laughs heartily after hearing her secretary’s confirmation,

“I can’t believe my secretary is richer than me!” 

“I’m not.” 

Mina replies defensively and pouts at her boss.

“Yes, you are.” 

Jeongyeon teases further. 

When Mina stomps her feet cutely in the sand and tries to move away from her boss- Jeongyeon immediately grabs her secretary’s arms and kisses her again.

“You know it makes me wanna tease you more when you act cutely like this.”

Jeongyeon whispers into her secretary’s lips.

Mina then raises her eyebrow and smirks at her boss,

“Well should I abandon my succubus mode then and just act cutely instead?”

“No of course not!” 

Jeongyeon quickly exclaims,

“Baby, you know I like it more when you’re in your hungry form.”

Mina then smirks seductively at her boss, 

“Oh really?” 

Her other hand is now sliding inside Jeongyeon’s shirt while she leans closer to her boss’s ear and whispers breathily in her sultry tone,

“Guess I should have my _lunch_ first before yours then.”

Jeongyeon then impatiently bites and sucks Mina’s exposed shoulder before she responds to her secretary-

“I actually prefer that, baby. You’re a much better appetizer than those cheese anyways.”

When Mina hungrily connects their lips again, her secretary wraps one of her legs around Jeongyeon’s waist so her boss loses her balance and they tumble down on the powdery white sand- with Jeongyeon lying on top of her.

Mina hurriedly takes off all of their outer clothes and swiftly throws them across the beach.

When Jeongyeon finally notices her secretary’s revealing red two-piece swimsuit, her boss’ mouth turns agape and her eyes sparkle with much intense desire.

Mina seductively smirks in satisfaction as the flavor of lust in her boss’ love-laced energy is elevated on a new record of high. 

So she pulls Jeongyeon closer by the neck, then licks her boss’ lips, before she finally dips her tongue inside and kisses her deeply again. When Mina breaks their kiss, she whispers breathily-

“Like what you see, baby?”

Jeongyeon moans while she impatiently runs her hand along Mina’s exposed thigh that’s wrapped securely around her lower back,

“I can’t believe I get to taste you every day. Baby, I’m such a lucky woman.”

Mina smiles and whispers back to her boss,

“Have you seen yourself? Baby, I’m a luckier girl.”

Jeongyeon grins back, 

“Glad we found each other then.”

Her boss then kisses her again, before she goes down straightly to lick Mina’s exposed cleavage. 

But Jeongyeon tastes some sand on Mina’s skin so she subtly tries to remove it from her tongue.

Her secretary notices it however so Mina smiles and gently lifts her boss up,

“Baby, if this continues further you might eat the sand more than me. Let’s go take a shower first.” 

Mina kisses Jeongyeon again, before she teleported them inside one of the huge shower rooms of the island’s exclusive luxury villa.

Inside the spacious shower room, while their lips are still connected, Mina reaches out for the button- and cold water start to pour from the rain shower above them.

When Jeongyeon pulls away from the kiss, her secretary whispers breathily into her lips-

“Baby, I’ll let you do whatever you want for me today.” 

Jeongyeon becomes more excited after hearing that, and when she scans Mina’s body, she teasingly replies back to her secretary-

“As much as I love this red swimsuit on you, I think they need to go off for now.”

Then her boss skillfully unties the swimsuit strings and the piece immediately falls off the bathroom floor revealing Mina in all her naked glory.

Jeongyeon marvels at the beauty of her secretary yet again as if it’s only the first time of seeing her fully naked. 

Mina smiles at Jeongyeon’s reaction before she swiftly takes off her boss’ remaining underwear too.

Once they are both fully naked, Jeongyeon gently turns her secretary around and hugs her from behind. 

She gets some liquid soap and gently runs her hand along her secretary’s smooth body while she sucks and licks Mina’s neck and shoulders.

Her secretary moans lustfully in every bite while she guides Jeongyeon’s hands to massage her chest.

Once the soap is rinsed off from Mina’s body, Jeongyeon licks and bites her secretary’s back, as her hand continues to massage Mina’s front and slowly travels down to her secretary’s core.

Her secretary moans loudly when Jeongyeon’s fingers start to tease around her wet core. 

Jeongyeon then bites her secretary’s back harder because the enticing heat around Mina’s core is completely contrasting the cold waters pouring from above them.

“Fuck me now, baby.”

Mina hisses demandingly while she grabs Jeongyeon’s hand and pulls it closer towards her needy core.

Jeongyeon smirks at Mina’s shoulder and she gently bites her secretary’s neck when replies teasingly,

“Not yet, baby. I’ll eat you first.”

Then Jeongyeon immediately turns Mina around again and presses her secretary against the bathroom wall, before she finally goes down and licks her secretary’s core.

Her secretary is now all wet, slippery, dripping and exuding with much lustful heat- that Jeongyeon can’t help but eat and drink her with so much fervor and passion.

The spacious bathroom is then eventually filled with loud and sinful moans, as Jeongyeon continues to eat and devour her secretary like a ravenous beast. 

And that afternoon, Mina allows her boss to freely savour and drink every corner and natural drop of her entire body, while she simultaneously fills her veins with the empowering surge of Jeongyeon’s addicting love-laced energy.

By the time they finally get to eat the lunch that Mina has prepared, the sun is already high outside and it’s already late in the afternoon.

And around less than two hours before sunset, Jeongyeon carefully lays a red picnic blanket on the sand so they could quietly watch the blue ocean waves together while they finish their bottle of Strawberry Champagne. 

The couple is now seated closely in the middle of the secluded beach- with Jeongyeon warmly back hugging her secretary, and with Mina leaning her body comfortably into her boss’ embrace.

For several peaceful minutes, Jeongyeon and Mina are just quietly cuddling each other while they admire the beauty of the beach and the tranquil sound of the blue ocean waves crashing ashore.

“Thank you.”

Jeongyeon speaks softly into her secretary’s ear after a while.

“What for?”

“For agreeing with me. Baby, you don’t know how much it means to me.”

Jeongyeon then gently holds her secretary’s chin to slowly turn Mina’s face sideways towards her direction.

She fondly looks at Mina’s eyes directly while her thumb gently rubs her secretary’s cheek,

“I love you.”

Jeongyeon is smiling and looking at her with so much warmth and love and adoration. 

It’s such a beautiful sight and moment- but Mina’s heart can’t help but aches with hollowing pain while she stares back at her boss longingly.

She kisses her boss deeply while the cold ocean breeze blows gently and caresses their sunburnt skin.

When she pulls away from the kiss, she softly cradles both of Jeongyeon’s cheeks and stares directly into her boss’s eyes-

“I love you too. I will only love you, Jeongyeon. I wish you could always remember that.”

“Of course, baby. I would always remember. Why would I not?”

Mina just smiles weakly and didn’t answer Jeongyeon’s question. 

She inhales deeply while trying to calm her aching heart. She then smiles and tells her boss-

“I have a crazy idea.”

Jeongyeon’s face then lights up when she responds with a playful tone,

“Are we gonna go skinny dipping now?”

Mina just chuckles at her boss’ reply while she lifts the empty bottle of Strawberry Champagne,

“No, baby. We will write to each other’s future selves.” 

She then pulls out 2 pens and pieces of paper. When Jeongyeon just looks at her with a puzzled expression, Mina begins to explain-

“We’re going to write letters to each other and put them in this empty Champagne bottle. Then we’ll bury the bottle somewhere here in the beach and opens them after 5 years. We’ll then go back here and read our letters to each other together after 5 years.”

“But what if someone else finds our bottle?”

“Baby, we own this island remember? And I’m actually the only one who visits this beach regularly, especially when I need some time alone. I’m pretty sure my parents are not fond of digging up sands either.”

“But why 5 years? That’s so long baby, make it just 1 year.”

“You’re so impatient, baby. Fine, in 3 years. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Mina smiles gummily when Jeongyeon agreed. She then gives several pieces of paper to her boss-

“Write me many letters if you can.”

“As long as you write me many letters too.” 

Jeongyeon replies back smiling.

“Of course, my love.”

So Jeongyeon and Mina start writing letters while thinking about what they would like to say to each other after 3 years.

Most of the time however, Mina just quietly steals glances at her boss and admires Jeongyeon’s adorable thinking face, while her boss is seriously completing the task at hand.

After several minutes, they deeply bury their letter-filled Champagne bottle in the middle of the beach- far away from the ocean to ensure it won’t get washed away during high tides.

Jeongyeon then excitedly embraces her secretary after putting the last batch of sand on top of their buried champagne spot-

“I can’t wait for you to read my letters after 3 years.”

“Why what did you write in there?”

“It’s a secret. You’ll find out in 3 years, baby.”

Jeongyeon then smiles knowingly before she captures Mina’s lips again for another passionate kiss.

*****

**Night of the actual killing. Jeongyeon’s luxury home in Seoul.**

Mina carefully watches her boss while Jeongyeon slowly fills up her glass with their favorite Strawberry Champagne.

When Jeongyeon is about to mix the blue potion to her champagne-filled glass, Mina stops her boss and speaks quietly,

“Wait baby, pour me one too. Let’s have a toast first before you drink that.”

Jeongyeon smiles at her secretary and she fills Mina’s glass with the bubbling sweet liquor.

After they clink their glasses and down their drink, Mina immediately hugs Jeongyeon and pulls her in for a deep passionate kiss.

She kisses her boss deeply and hugs her for as long as she can, and Jeongyeon returns her embrace and kisses just as intensely.

When Jeongyeon pulls away and gasp for some air, Mina cradles both of her boss’ cheeks and looks at her boss’ eyes longingly-

“I love you Jeongyeon. I love you very much.”

Jeongyeon smiles fondly at her secretary while she answers back her reply,

“I love you too, baby.”

Mina leans in again for another deep kiss, before she embraces her boss tightly while she gently puts her hand on Jeongyeon’s head.

Drops of tears then begin to roll down her cheeks, and her voice is shaking when she whispers quietly into her boss’ ear-

_“I’m sorry, baby. I’m really sorry.”_

*****

Jeongyeon and Mina teleported beside Jackson, who’s hiding behind a huge boulder in the forest.

The full moon is shining brightly tonight and is greatly illuminating the dark Jeju forest where they are currently hiding. 

The forest is situated inside a huge island, which is their assigned meet up place for Jinyoung tonight.

“Are you sure there’s no other human or entity within fifty mile radius from here?”

Mina whispers into Jackson quietly.

“Yes. Momo and I have talked with the main Alpha of this area and they helped in the evacuation of the other faes and humans living in here.”

Jackson replies before he looks back at his friend and jokes-

“Unless you count the fishes and the sharks in the ocean then we’re all good now.”

Mina snickers at her friend’s antics and replies smiling,

“Your jokes are still as rusty as ever.”

She then holds Jackson’s shoulder gently and tells her friend with a grateful tone,

“Thank you Jackson for helping me tonight. I’d treat you to our favorite burger joint again after this. You can order all their nachos, fries and burgers then- everything’s on me.”

Jackson looks at his friend sincerely and replies with a wistful tone-

“I’d love that, Mina. It’s been a while since I last saw your squishy cheeks be filled with our favorite tower burger.”

Mina smiles at Jackson warmly before Jeongyeon pats her arm and asks quietly,

“Where are the others?”

And then as if on cue- Sana, Momo and Tzuyu instantly appear in front of them.

Sana immediately holds Jeongyeon’s hands and asks worriedly,

“Did you drink the potion before going here?”

“Yes.” Jeongyeon replies quickly.

“Which one did you drink?”

“The blue one, of course.”

Sana and Jackson immediately look at Mina and the secretary just smiles weakly at her boss.

“Mina, are you ready now?” 

Momo asks Mina with a sense of urgency. And Mina just nods firmly at her.

“Unnie, be careful ok?” 

Tzuyu hugs her tight and kisses her cheek.

Mina smiles back and when she pulls away from the hug, she already teleported Tzuyu behind a huge willow tree,

“You’re the one who should be more careful, Tzuyu-yah.”

“Don’t worry unnie. Sana-unnie gave me a red potion so Jinyoung wouldn’t control me. Besides, we’re in a forest. The trees will protect me.”

Tzuyu then nods at her before Mina vanishes again and teleports back behind the boulder.

Jackson and Momo are now gone and are probably hiding on their assigned spot.

“Don’t worry about it darling, I’ll protect Jeongyeonnie like the last time.”

Sana tells Mina with a radiant smile.

Mina then turns to her boss again and holds both of Jeongyeon’s shoulders-

“I love you, baby.”

Jeongyeon didn’t reply back but she just leans closer and pecks Mina’s lips-

“Be careful, ok? Feed from me for as long as you need.”

“I’ll just be here, baby. I won’t run away I promise.”

Jeongyeon tries to joke and her secretary just kisses her deeply again.

Mina looks at Jeongyeon’s eyes longingly and softly runs her thumb across her boss’ lips,

“Don’t forget me.”

Are her last words to Jeongyeon before she immediately vanishes alone into the rocky shore, across the other side of the Jeju island.

Mina looks up to the bright full moon that is shining brightly tonight and is reflected beautifully below the dark blue ocean in front of her.

She closes her eyes and inhales the distinct scent of the ocean, while she clearly tastes the addicting flavor of Jeongyeon’s love-laced energy, even from many miles afar.

“I didn’t know you are even more beautiful by the moonlight, my beloved wife.”

Mina frowns when she hears Jinyoung’s annoyingly disturbing voice.

But she smiles pretentiously when she turns around and faces the incubus-

“Of course I should look beautiful when I meet my husband to be.”

Jinyoung then walks closer to her and stretches out his hands,

“If you’re really gonna accept my proposal tonight then hug and kiss me. I wanna know how your tongue feels like in my mouth.”

Mina grits her teeth subtly before she forces a fake sweet smile again and starts walking towards the incubus,

“If that’s what you want.”

Jinyoung immediately pulls her close and forcefully hugs her.

Mina then holds Jinyoung’s head and tries to hypnotize him.

But Jinyoung just grips her arm tighter when he pulls Mina away from his hug and whispers menacingly into the secretary’s face,

“My dear, you are not the only one who have a Sorceress friend.”

Mina snarls angrily while she grabs Jinyoung by the collar and teleported him in the middle of the ocean as they both sink quickly into the abyss- deep into the dark blue water.

“But is your Sorceress friend capable of protecting you from drowning too?”

Mina speaks deep into the waters while she smiles at the struggling incubus who’s slowly running out of breath under her hold.

Mina needs to exhaust as much energy from Jinyoung tonight before she executes the killing process. She needs to be extra precise and more careful because she can sense how strong and powerful Jinyoung’s active demon is.

But before the incubus loses his breath, he forcefully pulls away one of Mina’s hands from his neck and quickly teleports again back into the shore.

Jinyoung is desperately gasping for air and is quickly healing himself when he turns around and faces Mina again,

“I didn’t know you like tough love. Lucky for you- I’m a fan of it too.”

He then quickly chokes Mina and throws her hard into the rocky shores.

“You don’t do that to my girl!”

Jackson shouts from a distance as he quickly jumps onto Jinyoung while he transforms into an enormous grey werewolf with shining blue eyes.

The werewolf bites Jinyoung’s arm angrily and chops it away from his body. Jackson spits the arm into the ocean before he deeply bites and scratches Jinyoung’s face and body multiple times until all the flesh and blood exposes and drips out from the incubus wounded body.

Jackson then jumps and runs towards Mina who’s now completely healed and sensing Jinyoung’s current state.

“Can you do it now?”

Jackson whispers into his friend.

“Not yet. He’s still strong.”

Mina grits her teeth while she observes Jinyoung standing up again as a fresh new arm forms from his healing body.

“Guess I’ll do lots of chopping tonight then.”

Jackson smiles smugly before he jumps and runs towards the incubus again.

But Jinyoung immediately teleports at the back of the running werewolf and holds Jackson’s neck while he speaks with a mocking tone-

“You know I’m not really fond of your kind. You’re too stinky for my sensitive nose.”

Then Jinyoung swiftly twists the werewolf’s neck and throws Jackson hard across the rocky shore.

The werewolf whimpers loudly and Mina immediately teleports beside her friend to heal him.

When Jinyoung is about to grab Mina again, Momo teleports behind the incubus and throws him away.

She shoots bullets and fights with Jinyoung again. 

Jackson and Mina eventually helps Momo and their fight with the incubus lasted for almost two hours, before Momo transported Jinyoung again in the middle of the ocean.

Momo then chops Jinyoung’s arms and legs, before she finally rips the incubus’ head off and she watches with satisfaction as all his body parts sink deeper into the ocean.

When she teleports back beside Mina and Jackson, the secretary finally tells them-

“It’s time.”

Momo and Jackson nod their head as they wait for Jinyoung to resurface from the ocean again.

*****

Behind the boulder deep in the forest, Sana senses the impending killing execution.

She holds Jeongyeon’s hand and looks at her friend worriedly,

“Jeongyeonnie, after Mina feeds from you during the killing, you’re going to pass out for a while.”

“It’s ok, I understand. You’re here Sana, you’ll protect me too right?”

“Of course, Jeongyeonnie. I’ll protect you. I always protect my friends, remember?”

Jeongyeon smiles at her friend sincerely, and Sana gives her a sad guilty look-

“Don’t worry. Everything will be alright eventually. Do you trust me, Jeongyeonnie?”

“I trust you, Sana.” 

Jeongyeon gives her a warm genuine smile, and Sana can’t help but embrace her friend in a tight comforting hug.

*****

When Jinyoung teleports back into the shore again, his face is somehow still wounded.

Mina internally thinks that Jinyoung didn’t fully heal himself because he wouldn’t have enough power to escape anymore if he did.

“My wife, I really think we will have a very exciting marriage life.”

Jinyoung speaks to her while a sinister smirk curves up his face,

“I always have a great time whenever we meet like this. Your friends are an exciting bunch too. I hope I can still play with them when we get married.”

Mina grins knowingly and her eyes shifted into a flaming set of orange orbs when she answers Jinyoung in her deep threatening voice-

“Why don’t you play with them tonight for one last time then?”

And when Mina slowly raises both of her arms- Momo immediately teleported behind Jinyoung and chops his arms away, while Jackson quickly jumps over him and bites his head off and spits them hardly onto the sharp rocks hundreds of metres away.

And at the same time- five shining threads of bright lights in different colours immediately radiate and rapidly twirl from multiple sources, while they simultaneously spin and accumulate back into Mina’s body.

Two of them are coming from Jackson and Momo, and the three others are radiating from the forest on the other side of the island. 

Mina’s eyes are now a flaming set of fiery red orbs when she teleported herself in front of Jinyoung’s headless body that’s lying on the floor-

“It was really NOT nice knowing you. I hope you suffer in hell.”

Then Mina puts both of her palms on top of the wounded body and channels all of her accumulated energy to kill the demon within it. 

After a few seconds, Jinyoung’s body quickly disintegrates into black ashes. 

Mina didn’t lift her palms- not until every single dark particle completely disappears and vanishes into thin air.

When the killing is finally completed, Jackson immediately runs and stands atop a huge cliff by the ocean. 

Few seconds after, a loud howling sound of a werewolf can be heard across the entire island- while the previously shining white full moon begins to bleed a deep blue shade with slashes of red in the middle.

*****

_Put your hand on and answer me_

_I forgot my way back_

_I can't find it anymore_

_Ain’t got no better way_

_better way…_

_'Cause I can't handle it_

*****

**2 days after the killing.**

One fine Monday morning, Jeongyeon wakes up in an unusually happy mood. 

She puts on her most elegant and slick pair of Armani pantsuits, and struts inside their office like the confident and dazzling CEO that she is.

When she’s just a few steps away from her private office, Jeongyeon momentarily halts in her steps after hearing someone greets her.

“Good morning, President Yoo.”

Jeongyeon whips her head to the direction of the sweet voice, and she notices an elegant blonde-haired lady standing behind the secretary’s desk.

“Good morning, Miss?”

“My name is Myoui Mina, Miss President. I’m your new secretary.”

The young lady politely introduces herself.

“Oh, I didn’t know today is your first day. Pleasure to meet you, Secretary Myoui.”

Jeongyeon stretches out her hand and Mina accepted it warmly.

“My pleasure is mine, President Yoo.”

Her new secretary smiles widely at her, and Jeongyeon internally thinks that her beautiful face is such a refreshing sight in the morning.

*****

**First full moon after the killing.**

“Why are you acting like Mina is not your girlfriend? I’ve been noticing it for weeks now.”

Jeongyeon quickly looks up from her computer screen and shifts her gaze to her friend who just entered her office. Nayeon is now giving her a judging look like she has just done something illegal.

“Girlfriend? As far as I know I’m still very much single and available.”

“You two have broken up already? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Nayeon are you high? What the hell are you talking about?”

Nayeon squints her eyes at her friend and begins to ask again in a more careful tone this time,

“Was it Mina who called it off?”

“Who is this Mina you’ve been talking about? I only know one girl now whose name is Mina, and she is my secretary.”

“Exactly.”

“Exactly what?”

Nayeon pauses for a minute and carefully observes Jeongyeon. 

Her glaring look then softens a bit as she walks closer to the CEO’s desk and tells her friend,

“You know I’m just here if you need someone to talk to, right?”

Nayeon holds her friend’s hand gently, and Jeongyeon becomes more confused than ever.

That same day after work hours, Nayeon immediately corners Mina near their main building exit.

“Is that the real reason why you’ve been avoiding me, huh?”

Mina gulps nervously. Nayeon is the one minor problem that she has forgotten to take into consideration when she planned everything beforehand. 

And now it’s already too late for her to erase her memory, mainly because Mina doesn’t want that to happen either. 

The pain of Jeongyeon forgetting her is already unbearable for her. She doesn’t want to lose another friend.

So Mina answered her with a partial truth, hoping it would be enough for Nayeon to believe her.

“We didn’t break up, Nayeonnie. She just doesn’t remember me anymore.”

“I don’t get it.” Nayeon answers her with a puzzled look.

“We.. we got into an _accident_ last month, and Jeongyeon loses her memory of me in the process.”

Nayeon is now looking at her in utter disbelief, she shakes her head subtly before she speaks to the secretary again-

“Mina, you didn’t have to make up a story if you don’t want to share what really happened between you and Jeongyeon.”

Mina sighs quietly and looks down on the floor, 

“It’s the truth though..”

Nayeon then notices the sadness in Mina’s eyes and the sudden heaviness in her shoulders. 

She walks closer to Mina and gently holds the secretary’s arm,

“Are you ok, though?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem like it.”

“I’m fine.”

Mina replies to Nayeon, but moreso to convince herself.

*****

Mina is not fine. She’s never been fine since that night. 

Several weeks have already passed but the pain in Mina’s heart remains and it never really goes away.

Mina puts up a strong façade during the day. But she breaks down every night.

There are nights when she even questions herself if she really did the right thing. 

Mina thought she’d be fine but in reality she’s not- 

She’s broken. She’s shattered. Her heart is bleeding.

The pain is eating her up deep inside, and she feels like dying.

Mina’s heart aches when she doesn’t taste any hint of her boss’ love-laced energy anymore- the special energy which she can clearly taste from Jeongyeon before, even when they were several miles apart.

But the most painful part is whenever Jeongyeon looks at her- her boss now looks at her like she’s no one special. 

Jeongyeon just smiles politely at her like she’s nothing. 

Jeongyeon now treats her every single damn day like she’s nothing… when her boss used to always say- 

that she was her everything.

*****

**Fourth full moon after the killing.**

After months of observing the two girls and confronting Jeongyeon on several occasions, Nayeon deduces that Mina might actually be saying the truth to her. 

So she set up a plan and invited Mina to a dinner one Friday night.

When Mina enters the private reserved room of the restaurant, she’s surprised to see her boss already seating inside.

Few minutes after their awkward greetings, the two girls are just quietly seating across each other while waiting for their food.

“Nayeon told me something interesting.”

Jeongyeon finally breaks the ice.

“What is it about, Miss President?”

“She told me that we used to date before.”

Mina pauses from stirring her coffee and looks at her boss.

“Nayeon’s story is really interesting. She said that I can’t remember all of it because I lost my memory.”

Jeongyeon snickers before she adds,

“She said that I’m actually in love with you.”

Mina gulps nervously. And Jeongyeon is now looking at her eyes directly so her heart begins to beat even faster.

After a few seconds of just quietly staring at her secretary, Jeongyeon seriously speaks again-

“Is this some kind of a prank Miss Myoui?” 

Mina blinks twice while her boss continues to question her,

“Did Nayeon force you to be involved in this? I’d like to apologize on her behalf if that’s the case.”

Mina is caught off guard by Jeongyeon’s line of questioning. She just continues to stare at her boss, unsure of what to say.

When the food finally arrives, Jeongyeon speaks again, but in a more careful tone this time,

“Would you like me to talk to Nayeon so she can stop bothering you with her pranks?”

Mina is still looking down at the expensive set of meal that’s laid out on their table. 

After a few minutes, she finally replies while her gaze is still fixed on the food in front of them,

“It’s true.”

Mina then looks up to stare at her boss and speaks firmly,

“I love you. And you used to love me too.”

She then notices the half-empty glass of red wine besides Jeongyeon’s plate. A bitter smile curves up Mina’s lips when she speaks quietly again,

“But it’s all in the past now. You have already moved on. You don’t prefer drinking champagne anymore.”

Jeongyeon unintentionally looks at her red wine glass and furrows her brows because of the unknown reference.

Mina then stands up and announces to her boss,

“I’m sorry Miss President but I don’t really feel good right now. I’ll politely excuse myself out first. Thank you for the dinner.”

Her secretary then walks out of the room and Jeongyeon is left wondering if this is just really an intricate prank that Nayeon has planned for her.

And that same night after their dinner, Mina drives into Sana’s club and cries her heart out under Sana and Momo’s comforting embrace.

She really doesn’t feel like crying alone that night again after what happened.

*****

**Tenth full moon after the killing.**

Nayeon still didn’t give up with her plans, and for the past months she has arranged numerous dates for Jeongyeon and Mina.

Most of the time, Jeongyeon just agreed with Nayeon because she’s too tired to argue with her stubborn friend.

And Mina always agreed too because at least she gets to spend time alone with her boss, despite their _dates_ always ending up like some sort of a business meeting.

Jeongyeon is too awkward and guarded to share her personal stories to her secretary.

And Mina is too careful to cross the boundaries between them.

So despite them going on several _dates_ already, nothing still has changed so Nayeon gets more frustrated.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Nayeon asks Jeongyeon one Tuesday afternoon, after the rest of their board members leave the conference room.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s been 6 months since you and Mina have been going on dates and yet you still act like an aloof boss to her in the office.”

“It’s because I’m her boss, Nay. What’s wrong with acting like one to her in the office? Why, do you want me to flirt with her instead?”

“No, but you could at least act a little more friendly. You’re acting cold towards her. It’s as if you’re not in love with her or something. ”

“Because I’m not.” Jeongyeon quickly answers.

Nayeon holds back her retort for a second. She forgets for a moment that Jeongyeon still doesn’t remember anything yet.

Jeongyeon exhales loudly and speaks again,

“Can we please stop this now?”

“Stop what?”

“The arranged dates. It’s tiring, Nay.”

Jeongyeon sighs again,

“I tried but I just can’t force myself to love her.”

“You don’t have to force yourself to love her, it will come naturally-”

Nayeon reasons out but Jeongyeon immediately cuts her. The CEO’s voice is a little louder now out of mere frustration.

“It’s not happening! I tried but I don’t really love her. She can be the most beautiful girl in the world but I’m not in love with her, Nay.”

Jeongyeon then lets out a frustrated sigh and speaks a little loudly again,

“Mina is not someone special to me. She’s just my secretary. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Nayeon didn’t answer her friend anymore because her eyes are now opened wide and fixed on the figure standing quietly by the door, just a few steps behind Jeongyeon.

“I’m sorry Miss Im, it seems like you didn’t hear my knock. I just came to inform President Yoo that her next meeting has already started.”

Mina speaks calmly in her professional tone.

“My apologies for interrupting your conversation. I’ll excuse myself out now.”

The secretary calmly speaks again before she finally exits the room.

Nayeon then turns to her friend and tells Jeongyeon,

“You didn’t have to be so rude.”

She then quickly exits the room and runs after Mina.

Jeongyeon is left standing alone in the conference room while she quietly sighs and mumbles,

“But I’m just saying the truth..”

When Nayeon finds Mina alone in one of their office fire exits, she immediately hugs the secretary the moment she sees her crying.

“I’m sorry, Mina.. I’m sorry you heard that.”

Nayeon embraces the secretary tight and lets Mina cries hard into her shoulders.

“Let’s stop now, Nayeonnie..”

Mina pleads quietly to her in between her sobs.

Nayeon continues to caress the secretary’s hair.

“She would never remember me anymore. She would never love me anymore.”

“But Mina-”

Mina then looks at Nayeon with pleading swollen eyes,

“Please? Let’s stop now.. it’s already hurting so much.”

And after that, Nayeon finally stopped arranging their dates as per Mina’s request to her.

And after that incident, Mina tries to distance herself more from Jeongyeon because she feels like she’s being a great burden now to her boss.

Mina thinks it’s more bearable for her to be ignored by her boss every day, rather than knowing that Jeongyeon eventually hates her.

*****

_Baby comе here quick,_

_We shouldn’t call it quits,_

_'Causе I can't handle it_

*****

**Saturday night.**

**Exact day of the 13th full moon after the killing.**

Jeongyeon is biking around a park near Han River when she notices that the moon tonight is shining extra bright.

So she stops for a while, parks her bicycle, then finally settles herself in one of the benches by the river.

While she is quietly admiring the moon and the beautiful scenery of Seoul across the Han River at night, a man suddenly sits beside her and grabs her arm forcefully.

Jeongyeon is about to punch him but he quickly chokes Jeongyeon’s neck and speaks so close to her face- the man’s breath is reeking of alcohol,

“Your energy is enticing, it’s making me more hungry.”

The man’s eyes are now a bright set of yellow lights and Jeongyeon feels like she’s about to pass out.

When she feels herself getting weaker and her visions turns hazy, Jeongyeon closes her eyes and everything eventually shifts to black.

“Are you ok?”

Jeongyeon hears someone asks her when she finally opens her eyes.

She’s now lying in the bench while a person in a plaid hoodie and white mask is staring down at her. She quickly sits up from the bench and replies to the stranger,

“I’m ok. Do you know what happened?”

“A man tried to attack you. But you’re safe now. He’s already been dealt with.”

The person, who’s apparently a girl, has a very familiar voice. And her eyes, which are the only body parts that Jeongyeon can see from the girl, are strangely familiar too.

“Are you sure you’re ok now?”

The girl asks her again in a very concerned tone.

“Yes I’m fine. Were you the one who saved me?”

Jeongyeon smiles at the girl.

The girl didn’t answer her question. 

But Jeongyeon notices that her beautiful eyes form a faint crescent shape signaling that the girl is probably smiling under her mask.

“That’s good to hear.”

The girl comments again in her soft quiet voice. She subtly nods to the CEO before she starts to walk away.

But Jeongyeon immediately grabs her by the wrist, 

“Wait-”

Jeongyeon then stands up from the bench and walks closer to her,

“You’re bleeding.”

The girl quickly looks at her other arm where Jeongyeon is pointing at, and the CEO hears her loud sigh afterwards.

“It’s fine, it will heal in time.” 

The girl quietly replies to her while she tries to let go from Jeongyeon’s hold.

“No, let me bring you to the hospital. That’s the least I can do for saving me from that man.” 

Jeongyeon insists, she’s still holding the girl’s wrist.

“I said it’s fine.”

The girl replies firmly and looks directly into Jeongyeon’s eyes.

Jeongyeon then stares back at the girl and holds her gaze-

“Miss Myoui?”

The girl’s eyes get widened and Jeongyeon feels that her pulse starts to beat faster under Jeongyeon’s hold on her wrist.

“You’re Mina, aren’t you?”

“Let me go please.” 

“No, I’ll bring you to the hospital.”

“President Yoo, let me go now. I don’t want to go to the hospital. I can tend to my own wounds.”

“Then let me help you.”

Her secretary just squints at her, so Jeongyeon tries to persuade her more-

“Miss Myoui, if you really don’t want to go to the hospital, let me at least help you with that. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Mina sighs frustratingly. Jeongyeon’s offer is very tempting specially since she doesn’t have enough power to heal herself anymore after fighting with the incubus earlier and healing her boss.

She’s actually about to go straight into Sana’s club tonight to feed, but she supposes the traditional human way of healing won’t be bad either. 

Besides, her boss might suspect her if she insists to walk alone at night while she’s still very much wounded and bleeding.

“Ok. But just quickly though.”

Mina finally confirms and Jeongyeon smiles in relief.

What Mina didn’t expect however is when Jeongyeon drives them back to the CEO’s place.

“I thought you’d tend my wounds in the park?” 

Mina asks her boss nervously as soon as she steps inside Jeongyeon’s house.

It’s been more than a year since she last stepped into this place. Every single memory that she shared with Jeongyeon in this house suddenly comes flashing back, and Mina’s heart begins to ache painfully again.

“My medicine is in here.” 

Jeongyeon replies matter-of-factly.

“You could have just bought from the pharmacy instead?”

Mina is trying to be calm but the combination of Jeongyeon and this house is not doing any good to her wounded hungry heart.

“Just sit there on the couch. We’re already here anyway. Wait for me here while I get the medicine.”

Jeongyeon replies to her while pointing at the huge furniture in her living room.

Mina then looks at the couch- 

“ _Oh great, this couch_. _This particularly sturdy couch.”_

The secretary carefully sits on it while she nervously waits for her boss. She tries to calm herself down and inhales lungful of air.

Mina is wounded and very hungry tonight. 

And she’s here with Jeongyeon now- inside this very special place that has been a constant witness of their passionate love and adoration for each other.

“Why don’t you take off your mask now?”

Mina is startled for a bit when she hears her boss. Jeongyeon is now sitting beside her on the couch with a medicine kit in hand.

“No, it’s fine. You’ll only be tending to the wounds in my arm so it’s ok.”

“Are you sure? I already recognized you. It’s ok to take that off now, Miss Myoui.”

“I’ll just keep it on, President Yoo.”

“Ok.”

Jeongyeon didn’t press on further anymore. She then begins to roll up Mina’s sweater and tends to her secretary’s wounds-

“Tell me when it hurts, ok?”

Mina stares at her boss longingly while she quietly voices out her reply-

“Can I really tell you when it hurts?” 

Jeongyeon pauses for a bit and looks up at her secretary. 

She doesn’t know why, but tonight seems different. Every interaction that she has with her secretary so far- it brings an unusual piercing feeling in her heart.

She’s not seeing Mina’s entire face but her secretary’s eyes are sad now, so Jeongyeon answers her sincerely-

“Yes, Mina. You can honestly tell me whenever it hurts.”

Mina just looks at her boss and didn’t reply, while a tight-lipped smile curves weakly in her lips behind her mask.

Jeongyeon then continues to clean and cure her secretary’s injuries with utmost care.

Mina smiles fondly whenever her boss tries to softly blow on her wounds.

After Jeongyeon finishes cleaning and applying medicine to her injured arm, Mina finally removes her white mask and speaks quietly to her boss-

“Can you try to heal this too?”

As soon as Jeongyeon shifts her gaze back to Mina and finally sees the state of her secretary’s face, her heart begins to ache very painfully.

Mina’s lips are now swollen and severely wounded- with clots of dry blood on both sides of her mouth.

Her boss immediately cups her cheeks and Mina flinches from the sudden touch.

“Did that man do this to you too?”

Jeongyeon asks her with a mix of anger and concern in her voice.

Her boss is now looking at her with worried eyes. 

It’s the first time in months that Mina has seen this kind of look again from Jeongyeon so she unknowingly blurts out instead,

“It hurts.” 

“Oh I’m sorry. I should have been more gentle.”

Jeongyeon tries to retract her hands from Mina’s face, but her secretary is quick to hold them back.

Mina then leans into her boss’ touch, as restraint tears finally begin to roll down her face,

“It hurts so much..”

“It hurts every day. It hurts more every night- 

..and now that you’re holding me like this, and staring at me like that- it begins to hurt so damn much that I don’t even know if I can control myself anymore.” 

“Mina-” 

Jeongyeon doesn’t know what to say, and her hands are now drenched with Mina’s tears.

Mina grips Jeongyeon’s hands tightly, while she tries to muster her last bit of self-control and asks her boss desperately-

“If I kiss you tonight, will you love me back again?”

Mina looks at Jeongyeon’s eyes intensely- desperately searching for the answer that she badly wants to hear from her boss. 

The secretary’s wounded lips are slightly shaking as tears continue to stream down her face.

The next thing that happens after that, Jeongyeon is not really sure what compels her to do it-

maybe it’s because of Mina’s longing gaze at her, 

maybe it’s because of the unusual pain that stirs up in her chest during that moment,

Jeongyeon’s really not sure the reason behind her next action but in that moment she knows,

it’s what her heart dictates her to do-

So she kisses her secretary.

And Mina kisses her back. 

Jeongyeon’s lips are as soft as ever, and Mina can’t help but deepens their kiss specially when her boss starts to return her kisses with the same amount of intensity.

Mina immediately pulls her boss closer and kisses Jeongyeon again desperately. 

Her secretary’s kisses are now laced with months of restraint love and longing.

When they pull away from their heated kiss to gasp for some air, Jeongyeon opens her eyes again. 

She quickly blinks twice and she suddenly feels like she’s hallucinating because they are now standing inside her huge bedroom.

She immediately looks at Mina to check if her secretary also notices the change in their surroundings but she’s surprised to see that her secretary's face is now completely healed,

“Your face..”

Mina just stares longingly at her boss while she speaks breathlessly to Jeongyeon-

“I miss you… Do you- do you miss me too?”

But Jeongyeon doesn’t get to reply back anymore because Mina instantly connects their lips again while they move closer to the bed and her secretary starts to undress her.

A sudden rush of high invades Jeongyeon’s veins when Mina hungrily dips her tongue deeper and she tastes the unusual flavor of champagne in her secretary’s mouth.

When Mina gently lays her onto the bed, Jeongyeon looks up and admires the ethereal beauty staring down at her.

_“This is wrong. But why does it feel so right?”_

Jeongyeon thinks to herself when Mina goes down to capture her lips again while her secretary’s hands start to travel along her boss’ now naked upper body.

All the questions in Jeongyeon’s head temporarily vanish when she finally lets herself be drowned in her secretary’s warm touches and addicting kisses.

She embraces Mina more tightly while she starts to slide her hands inside her secretary’s sweater.

When Jeongyeon finally unclasped her secretary’s bra inside, Mina sits atop Jeongyeon’s hips and carefully undresses herself while she smiles down at her boss lovingly. 

Jeongyeon slowly runs her hands along Mina’s outer thighs up to her secretary’s slim waist while she tells her with awe,

“You’re beautiful, Mina.”

Mina sincerely smiles at that and she replies to her boss with so much adoration,

“You’re more beautiful, my love.”

Jeongyeon’s heart stills as soon as she hears that. 

Her gaze then unknowingly travels down to the tiny mole on her secretary’s exposed stomach, and her head begins to swirl faster as flashes of unknown scenes suddenly floods her brain.

She forcefully closes her eyes to calm down her spinning vision, and she suddenly finds her secretary tiptoeing in their pantry while reaching for something. 

Jeongyeon shakes her head again and opens her eyes- Mina is now looking at her worriedly,

“Are you ok?”

Jeongyeon blinks twice while she leans into her secretary’s warm comforting touch,

“I’m good. Just kiss me.. kiss me again, Mina.”

Mina then smiles lovingly at her boss and kisses her gentle again. 

She doesn’t taste Jeongyeon’s love-laced energy anymore so she feeds on her boss’ desire and physical energy instead.

She holds Jeongyeon with so much intensity and passion- both laced with love, yearning, and the utmost adoration that she’s been kept hidden behind the wounded corners of her heart for the past year.

And that night, Mina finally gets to offer her love to her boss once again, for the very first time since they shared their last kiss- unbeknownst to her boss, many painful months ago.

Jeongyeon didn’t question the blazing flames in her secretary’s eyes, nor the yellow lights in the room that start to radiate in the middle of them kissing and tasting each other.

Maybe this is all just a dream. 

Maybe she’s really just hallucinating. 

Maybe this is all just her hidden wild fantasies, and Mina happens to be the one sharing this with her tonight.

But why does every kiss and every touch feels so real?

Why does Jeongyeon’s heart smiles and aches all at once whenever she feels Mina’s soft lips on hers?

Why is everything new to her, yet it all feels so strangely familiar at the same time?

And why does suddenly- as Mina gently embraces her and warmly nuzzles her face onto her boss’ neck, Jeongyeon secretly wishes for this dreamlike night to never end?

*****

Jeongyeon wakes up in the morning feeling more tired than usual. 

She immediately looks on her side and notices that her secretary is now gone.

She begins to wonder again if everything that transpired last night is all just a dream.

But when she lazily sits up in the bed and notices the reddish marks on her body, Jeongyeon’s still drowsy face instantly lights up with a dopey smile.

She unknowingly touches her lips and closes her eyes while she tries to remember her secretary’s soft kisses last night.

But it’s not only five seconds after she closes her eyes when the scenes from last night get immediately replaced by a much darker scene and Jeongyeon suddenly finds herself kissing a girl in a black mask.

Her head begins to ache as fragments of unfamiliar scenes start to invade her brain again.

_Jackson: On the 13th full moon, the potion’s side effects will start to wear out._

_Sana: So she will remember everything by then?_

Jeongyeon holds her head with both hands as the piercing feeling inside her brain gets unbearably more painful.

_Jackson: No, not yet. There has to be a trigger._

_Sana: What kind of trigger?_

_Jackson: A very important memory that they shared together. Something that she values dearly._

Jeongyeon weakly falls back into her bed again while she clutches forcefully onto her spinning head. She tightly grasps a handful of her hair as her vision gets flooded by blurry scenes which make her heart aches.

_Sana: After the 13 th full moon, the effect wouldn’t be immediate then?_

_Jackson: It depends. It could be just minutes after, or it could be decades even._

_Sana: But once the trigger is initiated, all of her memories with Mina will come back eventually? Everything?_

_Jackson: Only if she lets them all in. It entirely depends on her. It depends on her willingness to welcome those memories again._

Jeongyeon whimpers and groans loudly as the pain in her head gets more intolerable by the second, while the visions get clearer and Mina’s face begins to appear more vividly in every scene.

By this time, the pain in her heart gets sharper as visions of her secretary begins to clearly surface right in front of her. 

A drop of tear then begins to fall from Jeongyeon’s still closed eyes when she now vividly sees Mina smiling gummily at her, while her secretary embraces her tight and whispers closely into her lips- 

_“I love you, Jeongyeon. I love you very much.”_

When Jeongyeon opens up her eyes again, she puts her hands on her chest as heavy tears begin to stream uncontrollably across her cheeks. 

Her voice is unsteady and shaking when she whispers back into the cold morning air-

“I love you too, baby. I’ve missed you so much.”

*****

_Even if the memory is peeled off like a sticker,_

_the mark remains and it looks darker,_

_Your traces remain here and there,_

_it burns, it burns_

*****

The cold ocean breeze gently caresses Mina’s face and the secretary closes her eyes for a moment, inhaling the calming distinct scent of the nature around her.

It’s a beautiful morning today at their beach- just exactly what Mina needs to clear her mind.

Ever since what happened last night, her conscience is eating her up for feeling so guilty of taking advantage of her boss.

So before her mind goes into panic thinking again, she opens her phone and sends an email.

She figures she still needs more time alone to think things through and possibly come up with a convincing excuse once she goes back to their office.

Mina has already lost the chance of Jeongyeon loving her again. 

She can’t bear to lose the only remaining connection that she has now with her boss. 

When Mina hides her phone again in her pocket, she takes off her shoes and starts walking around the beach- basking in the therapeutic feeling of the powdery white sand underneath her feet.

After nearly 15 minutes of just mindlessly walking around the area, she immediately halts on her step when she reaches one particular corner that is being shaded by a huge coconut tree –

it’s their champagne spot. 

The spot where they buried their heartfelt letters more than a year ago.

Mina’s heart begins to ache again while her eyes remain focus on the sand area near her feet.

She smiles bitterly and lets out a sigh, before she finally crouches down and starts digging through the sand-

_“Might as well. It wouldn’t make any difference anyway.”_

Mina hasn’t even finished reading up Jeongyeon’s first letter to her when tears already begin to fall from her eyes again. 

She remembered her boss’ adorable giddy face while writing those letters to her, and it makes her heart constrict in so much pain now. 

Jeongyeon’s written words are filled with so much love and adoration, and Mina holds and taps her chest while she continues to read the first letter.

“Baby, that’s cheating.”

Mina suddenly pauses when she hears a very familiar voice from behind. 

She turns around slowly and her eyes get widened in shock when she sees a smiling Jeongyeon standing just a few meters away from her- with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

“We’re supposed to open and read them only after 3 years, remember?”

Her boss starts walking towards her slowly,

“and we’re supposed to read them together.”

Mina shakes her head and blinks twice but her boss is still there and is now getting near her. 

Her heart starts to beat incredibly faster after Jeongyeon reaches her place and is now standing so close to her.

Her boss then cups one of her cheeks and gently wipes her tears,

“Baby, why are you crying? My letters are not meant to make you cry.”

But it only makes Mina cry even harder. She holds Jeongyeon’s hand on her cheek and speaks to her with so much longing,

“Am I dreaming again? Baby, I don’t wanna wake up from this dream anymore.”

Jeongyeon smiles warmly at her and speaks in a tone with the same level of yearning,

“No, baby. I’m real. I remember everything now.”

Mina then reaches out and gently holds Jeongyeon’s face,

“Are you really here with me?”

“I’m here, baby. And I’m here to stay.” 

Jeongyeon pulls Mina closer and presses their foreheads together while she whispers into her secretary’s lips-

“I’ve missed you so much.”

Mina cannot hold it any longer so she finally leans in and captures Jeongyeon’s lips- the immediate surge of Jeongyeon’s love-laced energy puts her in a new level of trance.

Jeongyeon hungrily kisses Mina back while she leads her secretary and pushes her gently against the tree.

When she pulls away from their kiss and notices Mina’s eyes are now literally flaming with desire, she smiles and breathes deeply,

“Did you miss my taste, baby?”

Her secretary smiles seductively at her while she snakes her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck,

“Oh baby, you have no idea.”

Mina quickly kisses her again and transported them inside the island’s executive villa, while Jeongyeon continues to pepper her with kisses and suck her skin.

When she pushes her boss to the bed, Jeongyeon immediately pulls her down and embraces her tight, and Mina feels the loud thumping beats of her boss’ heart against her naked chest.

Jeongyeon embraces her secretary much tighter while she whispers quietly into Mina’s ear,

“I love you so much, Mina. I’m sorry for forgetting about you.”

When Mina slightly raises her head to look at Jeongyeon again- tears are now rolling down her boss’ face.

Mina’s heart swells up with so much love and happiness since Jeongyeon is now looking at her with the same expression that her boss used to always give to her before - a look full of love, fondness, warmth, & undying affection.

She gently wipes her boss’ tears and smiles lovingly at Jeongyeon-

“It’s not your fault, baby. And even if you forgot about me, I never stopped loving you.”

She cradles both of Jeongyeon’s cheeks and looks into her boss’ eyes directly,

“I love you always, Jeongyeon.” 

Mina rubs her thumb gently across her boss’ wet cheeks-

“I will never stop loving you. It’s just you, my love. It’s always been you.”

Jeongyeon smiles widely, and she immediately pulls Mina down again to give her secretary a passionate kiss full of love and adoration that is only reserved for her.

The reunited pair then continues to make up for the lost times that their lips have been apart from each other.

And that one fine morning at the beach, as the sun continues to rise high and burn brightly outside- Jeongyeon and Mina finally get to freely offer up their hearts and bodies to each other once more, after many long painful nights of not being with each other's embrace.

*****

In the afternoon, the couple decided to play around in the beach and swim in the ocean. 

After a few hours of just playing around in the beach, the pair eventually gets exhausted and so they just lazily sit on the sand again to quietly admire the calm ocean around them.

While they are resting and sitting on the sand, Mina remembers something-

“How did you know that I’m here?”

Jeongyeon smiles at her,

“I didn’t. When you sent me an email calling in sick for work- I immediately went to your house but you’re not there. So I called Sana and Momo, but they also don’t have any idea where you are.”

Jeongyeon pulls Mina closer and rests her chin on top of her secretary’s shoulder.

“Then I remembered you saying that you sometimes go to this beach when you need some alone time, so I tried my luck by going in here.”

“But how did you get in this island so fast? It’s almost a 3-hour flight from Seoul and a 4-hour boat ride from the main city.” 

Jeongyeon kisses Mina’s neck and whispers into her secretary’s ear,

“Baby, you’ve got a lot of selcas on this island in your instagram. So Momo helped me and she teleported me in here.”

Mina immediately whips her head and her eyes are wide when she questions her boss loudly-

“You’re following my instagram??!”” 

Jeongyeon smiles teasingly when she sees her secretary’s face,

“Look at you all so red now. Baby, are you shy that I saw all of your selcas?”

Mina internally panics when she thinks about all the cheesy updates that she posted on her ig about her boss.

Jeongyeon is now extremely enjoying seeing her secretary’s adorable flustered state,

“For the record baby, all your selfies are beautiful. But I specifically love the one where- OUCH!”

Mina punches her boss and immediately pulls out her phone from her pocket,

“What’s your username? I will block you now.”

Jeongyeon panics and immediately steals Mina’s phone. She quickly stands up and raises her hand that’s holding the gadget-

“No baby, please don’t block me.”

“Give me my phone back!”

Mina tries to reach for it but Jeongyeon is taller than her.

Jeongyeon is internally thankful that Mina often forgets her power when she’s embarrassed so she teases her secretary more,

“Let me save all your selcas first and then you can block me after. Deal?”

Mina’s eyes then shifted into orange signaling that she’s already pissed, and Jeongyeon panics so she quickly runs away.

But Mina instantly teleported in front of her, so Jeongyeon opens the phone camera and take a snap of her secretary-

“Baby, you’re even cuter when you’re angry. Look!”

Jeongyeon then tries to excitedly run away from her again. 

Mina sighs loudly, but she smiles afterwards when she looks back at her goofy boss who is still trying to take a snap of her from afar.

She then decided it’s more fun if she just chase her boss via the traditional human way.

So Mina runs towards her boss while a gummy grin is plastered on her face as she shouts to her from afar,

“You’re gonna pay for it Yoo Jeongyeon! Wait till I catch you!”

*****

About an hour before sunset, Jeongyeon leads her secretary to a small dinner set up that she _(and Sana and Momo)_ secretly prepared in one corner of the beach.

The set-up has a huge comfortable mattress and cushions in the middle of the deserted beach. 

Beside the mattress is a small picnic wooden table being adorned by a white table runner, a platter of fruits and cheese, a bottle of their favorite Strawberry Champagne, a bouquet of flowers, and some unlit candles.

The entire set-up is being shaded by a flowy white cloth that is hanging from the 4 bamboo poles that are securely planted around the perimeter’s corners.

“Did you prepare all of this?” 

Mina softly asks her boss.

“Yes, baby. Do you like it?” 

Mina smiles gummily at the very familiar scene. But she still tugs her boss closer and kisses her lips before she mutters her reply-

“Of course baby, I love it. But I love you more.”

Jeongyeon then smiles widely, teeth showing, and her eyes crinkling into a full set of beautiful crescents-

“Only the best for my beloved girlfriend.”

While they are sitting in the mattress and having their early dinner, Jeongyeon suggested that they continue reading their letters to each other while waiting for the sunset.

“It’s unfair that you already read one of my letters so I should read yours too.”

Jeongyeon tries to persuade Mina when her secretary suggested that they should open it again after 2 years.

But Jeongyeon is impatient and stubborn so Mina eventually gave in.

So the couple finally opens their champagne bottle from last year and start reading their letters to each other.

Mina wrote fewer letters to her boss so Jeongyeon finished reading her letters first.

While Mina is still reading hers, the sky is now painted with beautiful hues of pink, orange, and blue as the sun begins to slowly settle across the horizon.

Jeongyeon watches in equal anticipation and nervousness when Mina started opening her last letter.

It didn’t take a minute for Mina to pause abruptly and to quickly look at her boss with wide surprised eyes after reading the last words.

Jeongyeon then lets out a nervous lopsided smile while she pulls out a small black velvet box from her pocket-

“You are supposed to read that in 2 years’ time, but I guess I just couldn’t wait to ask you that now, specially after what happened.”

She then clears her throat in slight panic as she starts to finally voice out the contents of her last letter to Mina-

_“Baby, I hope that you still love me by the time you read this, because I’m pretty sure that I still do-_

_I love the gummy smile that curves up your lips,_

_I love the taste of Champagne in your kiss,_

_Baby I love it when you’re mad and angry,_

_I’ll love you more when you’re sad and sulky,_

_But I’m pretty sure that you know by now-_

_I love it best whenever you’re hungry,_

_specially when you’re hungry for me._

_Baby I can be your energy source for the rest of my lifetime,_

_I can kiss all your moles and suck them just fine,_

_So today I’m offering you my entire heart and body-_

_Will you marry me and be the beautiful wife to this Delicious Chi?”_

Jeongyeon gulps nervously after finishing the last words and her hands are shaking while she tries to pull out the diamond ring from the box-

“I-.. Mina.. Baby-”

Mina smiles lovingly at her, she gently cradles both of Jeongyeon’s cheeks as she tries to calm down her nervous stuttering boss -

“Baby, breathe slowly, then ask me again.”

Jeongyeon follows her secretary- she inhales multiple deep breaths before she looks into Mina’s eyes directly while she holds her secretary’s left hand-

“Myoui Mina, baby, the love of my life- will you marry me?”

Mina’s eyes are now filled with happy tears as she smiles widely to her boss- all gums and teeth showing, while she finally utters the answer from her heart-

“Yes. Of course baby, I’ll marry you.”

A wave of relief finally flushes onto Jeongyeon’s entire body after hearing Mina’s answer.

When she slides down the diamond ring onto Mina’s finger, her secretary immediately pulls her closer for a passionate and loving kiss-

while the sun is finally settled in to the horizon and the calming sound of the ocean waves is the only thing that can be clearly heard in the background.

After their kiss, Jeongyeon whispers breathily,

“I’m so happy you said yes. I was actually nervous that you’d say no.”

Mina smirks teasingly and slowly licks her boss’ lips,

“Baby, I’ll never say no to unlimited source of ultimately extremely delicious energy.”

Jeongyeon laughs heartily at that, and she hugs her secretary again and softly kisses the top of her head.

She smirks when she remembers something and deeply whispers it into Mina’s ear-

“So baby, can we go skinny dipping now?”

“Only if you dive into me first.”

“How about I dive into you while we go skinny dipping?”

But Jeongyeon didn’t hear Mina’s response anymore since her secretary instantly teleported them into the ocean, just a few feet away from the shore.

They are now completely naked and the only light source that they have are the bright stars and the big shining full moon across the vast sky.

Mina smiles fondly at Jeongyeon while she slowly wraps her arms around her boss’ neck, the white gold diamond ring is now sparkling brightly around her finger.

She leans closer and licks her boss’ neck while she whispers seductively into Jeongyeon’s ear-

“Happy diving, baby.”

Jeongyeon smiles widely at that.

She then cradles both of her secretary’s cheeks while she looks at Mina’s eyes fondly and whispers into her secretary’s lips,

“I love you, Mina.”

Mina stares back at her boss lovingly, while she gently caresses Jeongyeon’s hair and whispers her reply,

“I love you too, Jeongyeon.”

And Jeongyeon finally leans in and closes the distance between their lips as they kiss passionately in the ocean, while their naked bodies are beautifully casted by the stars and soft moonlight shining brightly above them.

*****

FIN.

*****

*****

**_-Epilogue 1-_ **

*****

**12th full moon after the engagement. Night before the wedding.**

As soon as Jeongyeon gets out from the shower, she is stunned to hear her hotel suite door being slammed hard.

She immediately goes out of her bedroom in just her bathrobe on, and she’s surprised to see her fiancée now standing in the suite’s living room in just her sexy silky midnight blue night gown.

“Baby, what happened?”

Mina immediately walks towards her and kisses her deeply,

“Baby, I miss you.”

Jeongyeon smiles and kisses her back,

“But why did you wreck the door? You could just teleport in here.”

“I’ve never been in this room before remember?”

Mina urgently tugs her closer again and kisses her hungrily. 

When Mina’s hand begins to travel inside her bathrobe, Jeongyeon smirks in the kiss and whispers into her fiancée’s lips,

“Baby do you miss me that much? You just feed from me yesterday.”

Mina hisses, “Are you invalidating my feelings?”

She then bites Jeongyeon’s lower lip while she answers impatiently,

“Who even invented that dumb tradition that we shouldn’t see each other the night before our wedding anyways?”

Jeongyeon grins widely while she leads her fiancée into her bedroom,

“Baby you’re already going to marry me in a few hours. After that you’ll have all of me every night for the rest of our lives-

..what’s a few more hours of sacrifice?”

But Mina has already untied her bathrobe. 

When it effortlessly slides down to the floor exposing Jeongyeon’s flawless naked body, Mina’s eyes shifted into a flaming set of yellow green lights as she hisses back to her boss-

“Why would I sacrifice when I can have all of this for tonight?”

Jeongyeon is now smiling like a fool when she pulls her fiancée by the waist and tries to unravel her nightgown-

“You’re insatiable.”

Mina smirks seductively when she pulls Jeongyeon closer to her and breathes into her lips-

“So are you, baby.” 

“Baby, I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can’t wait for the honeymoon.”

are Mina’s last words to Jeongyeon before she kisses her fiancée again and inhales all of her love-laced energy.

And the couple shares their heated and passionate love with each other again the night before their wedding- 

for as long as they can,

for as much as they can,

as if it’s only the first time of them tasting and kissing each other.

And maybe if Mina didn’t wreck Jeongyeon’s suite door, the people who passed by outside wouldn’t be so scandalized by what they heard afterwards.

Good thing Jeongyeon didn’t forget to lock the master’s bedroom then.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's finally done! I guess those readers who've been reading my fics before can deduce that at the end of the day, I just really can't angst JeongMi fully. My precious ship is so soft & domestic and they deserve all the happiness and love in whatever world & story they live in. lol.
> 
> Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you post your comments or any reactions on the final chapter. 
> 
> Lastly, the reason why I posted this now is because I've actually written an Epilogue for SC and that's what I'm gonna post on JeongMi Day.
> 
> It's just a purely crack, fluffy, indulgent chapter- strictly NO angst.
> 
>  **Epilogue spoiler:** a sneak peek into the spicy married life of SC JeongMi.
> 
> I really had fun writing the epilogue so I hope the SC readers would too.
> 
> (It's actually in my draft now, should I publish the epilogue now? LOL)
> 
>   
> P.S. The lyrics scattered are from "Handle It" by TWICE from their latest album. Stream EWO & ICSM! 
> 
>   
> **WE LOVE YOU JEONGYEON!!**


	6. Epilogue: My Wife is a Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She bites. She glares. She scolds. But she loves me unconditionally,  
> and I love her too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got delayed because we just got our electricity back today. anyways, stay safe everyone!
> 
> and Happy extended JeongMi Day! Enjoy! :)

_How long will I love you?_

_As long as stars are above you_

_And longer if I can_

_How long will I need you?_

_As long as the seasons need to_

_Follow their plan_

*****

**Present time. Jeongyeon and Mina's 5th Year into Marriage.**

“Baby, you’re ready?” 

Jeongyeon smiles at her wife while she offers her left arm for Mina to cling onto.

“Whenever you’re ready, my love.”

Mina gently takes her wife’s arm and tugs Jeongyeon closer to her.

Jeongyeon nods and quickly steals a kiss on her wife’s cheek, before she finally pulls the curtain away and they confidently enter the studio together.

As soon as the high-profile couple steps inside the room, everybody stops their chattering and all the staff and crew’s gazes are instantly fixed towards the two dazzling ladies who just walked in.

The interviewer immediately stands up and greets the couple-

“We’re really honored and happy you finally accepted our invitation President Yoo.”

“Well, you should thank my wife for that. She was the one who finally agreed to it.”

Jeongyeon warmly accepts the interviewer’s hand.

The interviewer then looks at Mina,

“Thank you, Mrs. Yoo for agreeing to us.”

She then offers her hand excitedly to the elegant lady in red standing beside Jeongyeon, while a faint blush creeps into her cheeks,

“I didn’t know you’re even more beautiful in person.”

Mina smiles politely at her and accepts her hand while she answers bluntly,

“Well I figure- maybe if we finally accept to one of your wishes, the paparazzi will stop hounding us everywhere we go.”

The interviewer then clears her throat guiltily before she points towards the studio interview set up in the middle of the room-

“My apologies on their behalf Mrs. Yoo.. Please kindly take a sit there first while we prepare the set up for the interview.”

The couple just smiles at her in return, while they carefully walk in the middle of the studio to take their designated seats.

*****

You see, ever since the news of Jeongyeon and Mina getting married got leaked into the press, their marriage has created quite of a buzz mainly because of Jeongyeon’s stature in the industry.

But the most intriguing part of it which has kept the press competing for years is the exclusive story scoop of their love story-

_how did the CEO of one of the world’s biggest Electronics conglomerate end up falling in love and marrying her own personal secretary?_

During their early years of marriage, Jeongyeon and Mina prefer to keep their married life very lowkey and quiet. 

Mina’s ability really comes in handy whenever they’re trying to escape from the groups of paparazzi who secretly follow them all around even when they’re travelling abroad. 

Whenever Mina notices a camera pointing at them from afar- say when they’re having their breakfast in Paris. She’ll just invite her wife to the bathroom and kisses her deeply, and the next thing Jeongyeon knows- they’re already inside a huge penthouse in Manhattan.

However, despite the couple being mysteriously skilled and elusive from the paparazzi, the snoopy press still didn’t stop disturbing them throughout the years. 

So at the start of their fifth year of marriage- Mina finally decided to entertain one of them in hope that they’ll eventually stop bothering the couple afterwards.

So here they are now, sitting in one of the private studios in Seoul while an elite Korean reporter from TIME Magazine is interviewing them for an exclusive scoop of their interesting love story and marriage life.

Jeongyeon already knows the interviewer- she’s the same trustworthy professional writer who interviewed her eight years ago for her cover of _“Time Magazine’s Millionaires under 30”_.

While the couple is waiting for the interview to start, Jeongyeon notices the _not-so-subtle_ loaded glances of the cameramen and the other crew members to her wife. 

Since they just came straight from a formal party, Mina is still wearing her beautiful red dress that hugs her sexy body and enticingly reveals her attractive milky white shoulders and collar bones.

“Baby, come here.”

Jeongyeon immediately tugs her wife closer and kisses her deeply in front of the entire crew. 

Loud gasps can then be heard across the room while the couple in front of them starts to kiss passionately, completely disregarding the fact that other people can see them.

When Jeongyeon finally pulls away from the kiss, Mina smirks knowingly to her wife and whispers into Jeongyeon’s ear,

“So territorial and possessive, I like it.”

“Of course. They should know that you’re already mine.”

“Baby, they already know.”

Mina smirks teasingly to her wife.

“Oh really? Thought they didn’t yet.” 

Jeongyeon raises one of her eyebrows and teases back, while she holds her wife’s hand and intertwines their fingers together.

The TIME Magazine writer then finally sits across them, her interview notes in hand and her face wearing a professional yet genuine smile while she excitedly asks the married couple-

“So shall we begin?”

*****

Midway through the interview, Jeongyeon and Mina gets comfortable with the trustworthy and calm Time Magazine writer, so they unknowingly manage to let their guard down a bit in answering the next sets of questions.

The questions are now delving deeper into their marriage life-

“You two look really happy together. Do you even fight with each other?”

The writer asks them curiously.

Jeongyeon quickly answers the questions,

“Oh we do fight. We actually _fight_ a lot.”

“Care to share some stories of your disagreements?”

Jeongyeon then smirks and answers in her playful tone,

“We always _fight_ and make up in bed.”

Mina coughs subtly after hearing her wife’s playful remark, and she might have squeezed and pinched Jeongyeon’s hand a little tighter than expected.

“In bed? Would you like to elaborate more on that President Yoo?”

The lady writer leans in closer to the couple while she asks Jeongyeon curiously, and a subtle knowing grin is now plastered on her face.

Jeongyeon immediately retracts back and lets out a guilty laugh while she tries to salvage herself,

“Ha ha ha. Kidding.. I mean we’re just a normal couple..”

“Yes we’re just like the other normal married couples, Miss Han.”

Mina quickly interjects before her wife could even unintentionally share some snippets of their spicy married life into the interviewer-

“Nothing exciting actually.. in fact, I think we might actually bore you if we share further.”

Mina smiles back politely to Miss Han, before she shifts her sharp gaze into her wife again and glares knowingly at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon then gulps nervously and looks at Miss Han-

“Yeah.. our marriage life is actually quite boring.”

Of course, Jeongyeon and Mina are just like any other normal married couples.

In fact, they also encounter the similar issues that other married couples frequently face.

Of course, just like what Jeongyeon said- their marriage life is quite boring.

Nothing eventful.

Nothing exciting.

Just all the usual stuff.

Yeah, right.

As if.

*****

**Married Couples’ Frequent Problem 1:** **_How to deal with the in-laws?_ **

**Jeongyeon and Mina’s first year into marriage.**

“I can’t believe you now love Mina more than your own sister!”

Jeongyeon whines to Seungyeon when her sister puts a huge slice of perfectly grilled beef into Mina’s plate.

It’s only been roughly six months since Jeongyeon and Mina got married. They are now spending their first Christmas lunch together as newlyweds in the Yoo’s ancestral Korean family house in Gyeonggi Province.

Seungyeon just snickers at her younger sister,

“Who says I ever love you? Stop assuming things, it’s bad for your health.”

“Here my love, just eat them instead.”

Mina gently transfers the chunk of beef into her wife’s plate.

She then leans closer to her wife and whispers quietly into Jeongyeon’s ears-

“Don’t worry baby, there’s a different dinner that I’m very much looking forward to later.”

When Mina shifts her focus on her plate again, her other hand is now softly running across Jeongyeon’s thigh under the table, and the CEO might have chewed her slice of beef more aggressively out of excitement.

“You’re spending the night in here, right?”

Jeongyeon’s mom asks Mina while she waits for her daughter-in-law’s answer with much anticipation.

“Of course, mom.” / “No, mom. We’re staying in a hotel nearby.”

Mina and Jeongyeon both answered simultaneously.

The CEO looks at her wife with alarmed eyes and whispers subtly,

_“Baby, you wouldn’t want that.”_

“Why?”

Mina looks at her wife with confused eyes.

“That’s great then! It’s the first time Mina is spending the night in here and I’m so excited!”

Jeongyeon’s mom chirps giddily after hearing Mina’s answer, completely ignoring her own daughter’s response.

After their lunch, the couple’s first Christmas celebration with the Yoo’s went on longer than expected since Jeongyeon’s family are very fond of the adorable newlyweds.

So despite the family Christmas celebration being all so fun and cozy, Jeongyeon and Mina gets impatient by the second. 

Especially when it’s already almost midnight and Jeongyeon’s mom is still not letting go of the newlyweds.

And that is why as soon as Jeongyeon’s mom exits the CEO’s childhood bedroom after handing them the fresh new sets of warm comforter, Mina quickly closes the door and forcefully tugs Jeongyeon closer by the neck and hungrily kisses her wife-

“I have been dying to taste you since our lunch earlier.”

Jeongyeon grins while looking at Mina’s radiant yellow green eyes that are shining brightly with intense desire,

“I know, baby. Look at you all so hungry now. Maybe you shouldn’t have given me your beef.”

Mina hisses and teleports her wife to pin her on the other wooden wall while she bites and sucks her wife’s neck a little harder.

Jeongyeon moans loudly and Mina is now travelling her tongue towards her wife’s breast when they hear loud knocks from the other side of the wall-

“Girls, is there something wrong in there? We hear a very loud bang, are you both ok?”

Jeongyeon’s mom asks worriedly from the adjacent room, which is apparently her parents’ bedroom.

“We’re ok Mom!” 

Jeongyeon tries to answer albeit breathlessly, since Mina’s tongue is now sliding hungrily on her lower stomach.

“Are you sure, Jeongie? You don’t sound ok.”

Her mom still sounds a little worried on the other end.

“I’m ok Mom.. We’re good. I’m g- OH MY GOOOD!”

Jeongyeon moans loudly when she feels Mina’s hot tongue on her core and her wife is now sucking and licking her sweet juice hungrily.

Jeongyeon pulls her wife’s head closer to her core while she lustfully screams her demands to Mina-

“Ohhhh fuck baby, yes!”

“Are you cursing me, Yoo Jeongyeon?!”

Her mom is still apparently nosy on the other end.

Mina then hisses and whispers on her wife’s inner thigh,

“I’ve had enough of these interruptions.”

She then stands up quickly and captures her wife’s lips again, while her finger slides gently into Jeongyeon’s core, and she instantly teleports them to a hotel room.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!!”

A naked girl on top of a naked man screams when she notices Jeongyeon and Mina are now standing beside their hotel room’s wall.

Mina’s eyes get widened in shock after realizing she accidentally teleported them into a room that they have previously checked in a year ago,

“Oh I’m sorry, wrong room.”

When she shifts her gaze to her wife again, Jeongyeon is now laughing quietly at her.

Mina then fumbles her finger teasingly inside Jeongyeon’s core and threatens her wife-

“Stop laughing or I wouldn’t finish you.”

Jeongyeon grins wider before she embraces her wife tighter and kisses Mina passionately again. 

Her wife eventually teleports them into their correct hotel holiday suite room, and alas Mina finally gets to finish her own tasteful meal that night without any disturbance at all.

In the morning, the awkwardness in the Yoo’s dining table is very palpable while they take their breakfast together. 

No one dares to speak about the loud banging sounds and the lustful moans that everybody apparently heard the night before.

After their breakfast, when Jeongyeon and Seungyeon are washing the dishes together, the older girl nudge the CEO’s arm and teases her.

“Sounds like you had a great night.”

Jeongyeon didn’t answer and just hands another plate for her sister to dry off.

Seungyeon accepted the plate while a knowing grin is now plastered on her face,

“I didn’t know you’re a bottom.”

Jeongyeon faintly blushes but she scowls at her sister and forcefully hands another plate to Seungyeon,

“I am not!”

Seungyeon is now laughing at her sister’s blushing face and she rolls her eyes when she teases back,

“Yeah, right.”

And after that incident, Jeongyeon and Mina ensure that the next time they spend their holidays at the Yoo’s, they’ll insist that they’re only going to visit them during the day. 

And their nights will always be exclusively reserved only for them- in a place so far away from the prying ears of any family members.

*****

**Married Couples’ Frequent Problem 2:** **_Money Problems & Online Shopping Addiction_ **

**Jeongyeon and Mina’s second year into marriage.**

“Yoo Jeongyeon! What are these again?!”

Mina calls out to her wife loudly with her apron on, after accepting another online delivery one Saturday morning.

Jeongyeon goes out from her study room and her eyes immediately light up in excitement after seeing the two huge boxes of parcel in front of her wife-

“Baby, it’s already here!!”

“What did you order this time? And why are there two huge boxes again? Didn’t you just order from them a week ago?”

Mina asks shockingly after remembering her wife’s series of online purchases for the past weeks.

“Baby, there was a Special Chuseok Sale last week and their deals were pretty great. Oh found it!”

Jeongyeon exclaims excitedly after finding her much anticipated item from the boxes.

She stands up while holding onto a mini package and smirks teasingly at her wife-

“Wait for me baby.”

Jeongyeon then sprints into their bedroom and Mina is left standing in their living room- equally confused yet also anticipating what her dorky wife is up to this time.

When Jeongyeon goes back into their living room again a few minutes after, Mina is now sitting on their huge couch and playing games on her phone.

“Baby, I have a gift for you.”

Mina looks up from her phone and notices that Jeongyeon is now only wearing her bathrobe on, and both of her hands are in the back.

“What is it, baby?”

Mina smirks while she eagerly waits for her wife’s surprise for her.

“This is an awesome item.”

Jeongyeon grins when she finally reveals the item that she is hiding- it’s a headband with huge cat’s ears.

“What is that?”

Jeongyeon then gently puts the customized headband on her wife’s head and smiles at Mina,

“With this, I can guess what you’re thinking.” 

Mina just squints at her wife in confusion,

“How?”

Jeongyeon smiles goofily when she puts one of her feet in the couch, and lifts just a tiny bit of her bathrobe to expose some skin of her flawless leg.

The cat’s ears on Mina’s head begin to move quickly, and Jeongyeon smirks in satisfaction.

“See? You’re already hungry for me, baby.”

“Of course, I’m hungry. We haven’t had our breakfast yet.”

Mina replies quickly but the cat’s ears in her head keeps on moving while her gaze is still fixed on Jeongyeon’s leg.

Jeongyeon puts her foot back on the floor while a wide playful smirk is now plastered on her face-

“Then I guess it’s time for your first meal of the day then, baby.”

And when Jeongyeon finally takes off her bathrobe and reveals her flawless naked body- the cat’s ears in Mina’s headband begin to move and spin in such a frantic rapid motion.

It didn’t take 5 seconds for both of the synthetic ears to fully break and burst out of the headband, and all of its broken pieces eventually fly and fall down on the floor few meters away from them.

Mina’s eyes are now a shining pair of yellow green lights when she quickly pushes her wife on the couch and connects their lips yet again for another searing kiss.

Jeongyeon smiles in between their kisses out of immense satisfaction, while she embraces her wife much tighter by the waist, and returns her loving touches just as intensely.

And it’s just another exciting weekend morning for Jeongyeon and Mina.

And that’s just another online item from Jeongyeon’s cart that she gets to receive and also break at the same day because of her unusual adventures with her wife.

And that day, Jeongyeon is another happy customer.

And that day, just like any other day that she gets to spend her time with her wife-

Jeongyeon feels yet again that by having Mina by her side, she is probably the luckiest woman living on earth right now.

And you know what? 

Mina feels exactly the same way too.

*****

**Present time. In one of Seoul’s Private Studios.**

**Jeongyeon and Mina’s 5th Year into Marriage.**

“I’m just curious though, President Yoo.”

The interviewer smiles at Jeongyeon before she continues her question-

“What is your favorite wedding gift that you have received so far from your guests?”

Before Jeongyeon and Mina can respond, the writer perks up and comments again-

“Let me guess- it’s that expensive honeymoon trip to the Caribbean isn’t it?”

Mina smiles politely at her after remembering the online articles that popped up just a week after their wedding- featuring their paparazzi shots of their exclusive island honeymoon getaway in the Caribbean.

“No, that’s not it.”

Jeongyeon answers back smiling.

“Mina and I have the same favorite wedding gift from one of our guests.”

She then looks at her wife fondly, lifts Mina’s hand and gently kisses the back of it.

When Jeongyeon shifts her attention again to the interviewer, she finally responds with a grateful smile-

“It’s a special _energy drink_ from my maid of honour.”

“Energy drink?”

The interviewer squints in confusion because of the very unusual answer from the wealthy and high profile couple.

“Yes, Miss Han. _Energy drink_.”

Mina is the one who responds this time.

She squeezes Jeongyeon’s hand while her thumb is gently sliding along her wife’s index finger.

“It’s a special drink that wouldn’t make me miss my wife more eventually when the time comes. It’s a special drink that would strip many years of my loneliness away.”

Mina then looks into Jeongyeon’s eyes fondly while she softly adds to her answer,

“I love my wife very much. I don’t think I can survive another day anymore not having her by my side.”

Jeongyeon smiles at her wife lovingly, and she couldn’t contain the sheer happiness that she feels right in that moment so she immediately leans in and places a soft tender kiss on Mina’s lips.

Everybody in the room gasps and the women clasp their hands together while they look at Jeongyeon and Mina’s lovely gestures with heart eyes.

After witnessing the sweet genuine moment between the two married ladies in front of her, the interviewer immediately forgets her follow up questions because of the couple’s vague and cryptic answers.

When the couple finally breaks their kiss and looks at Miss Han again, the writer regains her composure and asks another question-

“How about your favorite gift to each other then?”

“Oh that’s easy.”

Jeongyeon raises her eyebrow and smiles widely at Miss Han-

“My wife gave me unlimited travel passes.”

Miss Han’s eyes get widened in pure amazement,

“Wow. I know that the Myouis are also a well off family based from my research. But unlimited travel passes? Wow, that’s such a very fancy and expensive gift.” 

Jeongyeon smiles playfully at the interviewer when she responds back,

“Oh you have no idea, Miss Han.”

And Mina just smirks playfully at her wife.

*****

**Married Couples’ Frequent Problem 3: _Drunk Shenanigans and Issues of ‘Infidelity’_**

**Jeongyeon and Mina’s third year into marriage.**

At the start of February, Jeongyeon flies to Europe for a two-week Annual Worldwide Tech Convention, and a series of business trips with her global clients on the side.

But unlike the CEO’s past business trips, her wife was not able to join her this time because Mina’s parents demanded that she should join their annual family reunion in Japan that year instead. 

Jeongyeon and Mina agreed to follow her parents this time around, since Mina hasn’t been joining their family reunions in Japan ever since she got married and has been prioritizing to be with her wife mostly.

So during the entire time that Jeongyeon has been travelling to Europe for the first two weeks of February, she misses her wife dearly and they are just only communicating through video calls every day.

It’s hard for Jeongyeon, but it’s harder for Mina since she’s not used to being away and not feeding from her wife for more than a week. 

One Friday night after Jeongyeon finishes her work in their Rome office around 7PM, she goes straight to her hotel, and as soon as she steps inside her suite room, Mina is already calling her.

Jeongyeon immediately answers the video call after only two rings. 

She sits on her suite’s living room couch with still her work clothes on, and her entire day of exhaustion is immediately washed out as soon as she sees her smiling wife through her phone screen.

“Hey baby! I thought you’ll be asleep by now, isn’t it only 3AM there?” 

Jeongyeon greets her wife excitedly.

“Yes, baby it’s only 3AM here. But I just want to see your face first, before we prepare for our early hike to our ancient mountain shrine today.”

Jeongyeon smiles widely at Mina’s answer. 

Her wife is now pouting cutely on the other screen when she sighs and whines at Jeongyeon,

“Baby, I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, baby.”

Jeongyeon pouts back and exhales loudly.

When Mina notices her wife’s sad face, her pout turns into a knowing smirk when she speaks again in her deep sexy voice-

“Hey baby.. I have a gift for you tonight.”

“My gift?” 

Jeongyeon squints in confusion because both of her birthday and their wedding anniversary dates are still far. 

“Yes, baby. Your gift.”

Mina smiles seductively before she stretches out the phone away from her pretty face to finally reveal her entire body.

Mina is apparently only wearing a sexy two piece lacy black lingerie, with a lace garter suspender belt attached to her thigh high black sexy stockings. 

She then starts to crawl slowly in the white sheets while her seductive gaze is still fixed on Jeongyeon through the screen.

Mina’s eyes are now shining radiantly in yellow lights- beautifully contrasting her milky white skin, her long shiny dark brown hair, and her sexy black lingerie.

“Happy Valentines’ day, my love.”

Mina greets her wife in her low sultry tone, while she slowly licks her lips and bites them seductively.

Jeongyeon can’t help but gulp thirstily on the other end while her body begins to fire up with excitement.

“Oh god, why would you do this to me? Can’t you just teleport in here? Baby please, I miss your taste so bad.”

Jeongyeon asks breathlessly to her wife, despite her already knowing the answer to her own question. 

“Baby, you know I haven’t been to Italy before..”

Mina sighs frustratingly and replies sadly. 

She then stands up from the bed and within only three seconds, she’s now completely covered in her hiking attire.

“Sorry baby, gift time is over. Mom is calling me now downstairs.”

Jeongyeon whines loudly-

“Baby not yet please-”

Mina kisses the screen-

“I love you, baby. Talk to you later.”

Her wife finally hangs up the video call and Jeongyeon is left alone again in her suite couch- now extremely aroused and lonely.

So she finishes off herself, takes a shower then tries to sleep afterwards.. but she’s still completely horny.

Jeongyeon then decides it’s best to drown herself in alcohol so she could sleep immediately. But she sighs loudly after opening her fridge and realizing that she has already depleted her personal stash of champagne and soju.

So in that cold winter Friday night at Valentines day, Jeongyeon eventually finds herself drinking alone in an Italian pub.

To her dismay the pub doesn’t have their favorite Strawberry Champagne so Jeongyeon drowns herself in multiple shots of Italian Sambuca instead, as per the bartender’s recommendation.

After only 6 shots of the deadly flaming Sambuca, Jeongyeon now finds herself extremely tipsy- bordering into her drunken state.

And although a tipsy Jeongyeon is extremely flirty, a drunk Jeongyeon is something else entirely.

When she looks around the pub and finally notices that almost everyone has their own date and making out with each other, she now begins to regret going outside alone in this cold winter Valentines day since it only makes her miss her wife more.

While Jeongyeon is waiting for the bartender to give her the next shot, she furrows her brows and sniffs harder when her sensitive nose suddenly caught a sweet scent that is very familiar to her.

“How many drinks have you had already, my love?”

Jeongyeon whips her head to the side towards the direction of the very familiar voice.

She gets stunned when she sees a lady with red long hair now sitting beside her and smiling warmly at her. 

The girl is very pretty, and is eerily looking exactly like her wife too.

Jeongyeon blinks twice and shakes her head. 

As much as she very greatly wishes for Mina to be here, she knows that her wife is still unable to teleport to Italy- so she’s sure that whatever she’s seeing now is just the combination of the alcohol’s effect on her system, and her extreme longing for her wife.

“Don’t call me that.”

Jeongyeon finally replies to the girl with her serious tone and tipsy eyes.

“Call you what?”

The pretty girl furrows her brows while she gets closer to Jeongyeon.

“ _My love._ Only my wife calls me that.”

“But I’m your-”

The girl pauses for a bit while she examines Jeongyeon’s current state. 

When she finally notices Jeongyeon’s adorable flushed face, tipsy eyes and extremely rosy cheeks, the girl smirks knowingly and replies with a playful tone-

“But your wife isn’t here, is she?”

Jeongyeon’s breath hitches when the girl’s hand starts to squeeze her thigh, and the CEO immediately removes her hand before she gets drowned in the temptation of the very familiar touch.

“She’s not here but I still have a wife.”

Jeongyeon raises her left hand that has the wedding ring on it, before she firmly replies again-

“I’m sorry miss, but I’m already happily married.”

The girl giggles adorably and smiles proudly at her. She raises her left hand too and answers back to Jeongyeon-

“I’m happily married too, you see.”

“If you’re happily married then why are you here with me?”

“Well..I actually tried to approach my wife. But I think she’s not yet ready for my surprise.”

“So you chose to bother me instead?”

Jeongyeon asks further while she sips another shot of Sambuca from her newly refilled glass. 

For some reason, the more she drinks this hard liquor - the more the girl in front of her is having additional resemblance to Mina.

“Yes..” 

The girl replies and raises one of her eyebrows, while she leans closer to Jeongyeon and whispers close to her ear-

“Besides, I think my wife is busy with another girl now so how about we play together instead.”

All the hair at the back of Jeongyeon’s neck rises as soon as she feels the girl’s warm breath on the side of her neck so she unknowingly blurts out-

“Well it’s your wife’s loss.”

“What did you say?” 

The girl whispers again while she places a soft kiss on Jeongyeon’s neck.

Jeongyeon’s grip on her shot glass tightens since she’s trying her very best to not fully give into the temptation.

But the alcohol in her system and the strange familiarity of the situation is not doing her any help at all.

“Sh- She’s lucky enough for you to marry her. I mean, I’m already married but I can say that you’re a catch.”

Jeongyeon stutters since the girl’s hand is now travelling dangerously again on her thigh.

The girl then pauses her advances and looks straightly into Jeongyeon’s eyes,

“Well, aren’t you a flirt for a married woman?”

“No, I’m not flirting. I’m just saying the truth.” 

Jeongyeon shifts her gaze away before she adds quietly this time, 

“It’s because you honestly look like my wife..”

“Oh really?” 

“Yes. But she’s more beautiful than you.”

The now drunk Jeongyeon smiles goofily and announces proudly in the bar,

“No one is more beautiful than my wife. My wife is the most beautiful girl in the entire universe!” 

The girl then smiles proudly showing her beautiful set of adorable gummy teeth-

“Well, I disagree with you.” 

She moves closer and reaches out to gently shake off some snow from Jeongyeon’s blonde hair, before she finally adds with a loving tone-

“I think you’re more beautiful than your wife.”

The girl is now cupping Jeongyeon’s cheeks while she looks at the CEO’s eyes fondly,

“You’re quite a catch too. Your wife is very lucky to have you.”

Jeongyeon blinks twice when the girl’s eyes suddenly shifted into a bright set of yellow green orbs and it is only then, despite her drunken state, that she finally realizes what’s really happening-

“Mi- Mina?”

Mina then smiles tenderly and puts her face closer to whisper into Jeongyeon’s lips,

“Happy Valentines’ day, my love.”

And Mina finally leans in and captures her wife’s lips for a soft and gentle kiss- the very thing that she’s been dying to do ever since she teleported into Jeongyeon’s hotel earlier and followed her wife into this pub.

*****

“How did you manage to teleport in here? I thought you haven’t been to Italy before?”

Jeongyeon asks her wife while she gently massages Mina’s hair.

They are now inside a bubbly warm Jacuzzi with a transparent glass window overlooking the entire city. 

The jacuzzi is filled with scented roses and dim candles around the area, with two half-empty glasses and a chilled bottle of their favorite Strawberry Champagne on the side.

It’s a surprise romantic gift that Jeongyeon spontaneously prepared for Mina that Valentines night, after finding out that her wife is in town.

“Yes baby, it’s my first time in here.”

Mina smiles while she softly runs her hands along Jeongyeon’s legs which are barely wrapped around her body,

“But I’ve been training with Momo for years.”

Jeongyeon pauses for a moment, and Mina slowly turns her naked body around to face her wife.

She lifts her hand, and gently tucks some stray strands of Jeongyeon’s wet blonde hair away from her wife’s pretty face.

“I’ve been training with Momo so I could finally pull off this kind of surprise for you.”

Mina then cradles her wife’s cheek and softly asks again-

“Do you like it?”

Jeongyeon is now looking at her wife with so much love and unconditional affection that she actually feels like tearing up during that moment. 

Her heart is beating so fast out of sheer contentment and happiness so she cups both of Mina’s cheeks and speaks into her wife lovingly-

“Every day, I ask myself- what have I done in my past life to deserve you?”

Mina warmly smiles back at Jeongyeon while she gently caresses her wife’s wet hair,

“Baby, I ask that myself every night too.”

Jeongyeon immediately embraces her wife and kisses her deeply, while Mina straddles on top of her inside the jacuzzi.

They passionately kiss and hungrily taste each other’s champagne-flavored tongue yet again for the nth time that Valentines night.

And that cold winter Valentines night, Jeongyeon doesn’t feel lonely anymore when she finally gets to feel again the comfortable warmth of her wife’s embrace.

And that cold winter Valentines night, Mina doesn’t feel lonely anymore when she finally gets to offer and share her burning love and flaming desire to her wife once again.

*****

Ever since Mina finally learns the skill of special teleportation, the couple has gone into multiple travel adventures together almost every other month-

They have romantic dinner dates at the Eiffel Tower.

They stroll around night markets in Thailand.

They pose and jump high in front of the pyramids of Egypt,

and Jeongyeon drives Mina in a 4-wheel ATV in the deserts of Dubai.

They bike around to catch the early sunrise at Sun Moon Lake.

And they share an acai bowl while waiting for the beautiful sunset in Hawaii.

They have their morning coffee dates in Switzerland.

They go on nightly walks in the streets of Amsterdam.

Jeongyeon kisses her wife during the New Year’s fireworks show across the Sydney Harbour bridge.

Mina embraces her tight while the pink Tokyo cherry blossoms gently fly above them in the middle of the spring.

When they’re not travelling together, Mina lies on top of her wife’s lap, and Jeongyeon kisses her forehead and hold her tight.

They just stay indoors at their home in Seoul, indulging themselves in the comfort of each other’s warm embrace- while they play video games and build lego blocks together.

Years have passed, and Jeongyeon and Mina still couldn’t get enough of each other.

Their burning love for each other remains and the flames get even brighter as time goes by.

Jeongyeon still doesn’t get over her addiction to online shopping.

Mina still always scolds her wife every time she accepts huge boxes of parcels at their door.

But Mina still kisses Jeongyeon and indulges her wife every day and every night.

And Jeongyeon kisses her back deeply and warmly hugs Mina just as tight.

When their exclusive TIME Magazine cover is released, it gets sold out immediately.

Jeongyeon then receives a limited copy and enclosed it in a secured glass frame.

Mina placed it in their living room- just besides Jeongyeon’s framed TIME Magazine cover of eight years ago.

And just above the magazine covers, placed and fastened securely in their living room wall, is their big framed wedding picture together-

where both Jeongyeon and Mina are smiling radiantly beside each other, both are holding a bouquet of flowers, and wearing their beautiful white wedding dress.

*****

_How long will I be with you?_

_As long as the sea is bound to_

_Wash up on the sand_

_How long will I want you?_

_As long as you want me to_

_And longer by far_

*****

**Five years later.**

**Jeongyeon and Mina’s 10th Year into Marriage.**

Jeongyeon just finished her work early in their New York office, and she’s now strolling along Central Park on the way to fetch her special date tonight.

When she gets to the famous fountain area of the park, she notices that a small crowd is gathering in front of it. 

Jeongyeon gets curious and walks towards the crowd. When she finally sees that a group of street performers is playing in front of the fountain, she stops momentarily to listen and enjoy their music.

The street performers are playing love songs with cellos and violins, and when they play the next song- a very specific person immediately comes to Jeongyeon’s mind as soon as she hears the lyrics.

_How long will I love you?_

_As long as stars are above you_

_And longer if I can_

When a local goes in front to drop some coins in the performer’s hat, Jeongyeon's face immediately lights up in a radiant smile-

standing just across from her in the crowd, is a very beautiful blonde girl in an elegant brown coat, who's now looking fondly at the CEO and wearing the most adorable gummy smile that Jeongyeon has ever seen.

For a moment, the girl and Jeongyeon just stand in their place, while smiling lovingly to each other, and listening to the music from the other opposite ends of the crowd.

_How long will I need you?_

_As long as the seasons need to_

_Follow their plan_

The blonde girl then starts to walk towards Jeongyeon, and the CEO also walks towards her so they can meet in the middle.

“Hi.” The beautiful girl greets her as soon as they get near each other.

“Hi.” Jeongyeon greets back smiling.

The girl smirks and asks her softly,

“You’re married?” 

Jeongyeon grins,

“Happily.”

The girl smiles gummily,

“Me too.”

Jeongyeon then raises her eyebrow and teases back,

“But my wife’s not in town today.”

The girl giggles adorably because of the CEO’s antics,

“Oh really? Mine’s not in town too.”

“So how about..”

The girl then slides her hand into the CEO’s arm and gently clings unto it,

“..we sin together tonight then?”

Jeongyeon then tugs her closer and whispers teasingly,

“Sure, baby. My place later?”

“I’d like that, my love.”

Jeongyeon is now smiling from ear to ear when she pulls the girl by the waist, looks directly into the girl’s eyes and whispers lovingly to her,

“Happy Anniversary, baby.”

Mina then wraps her arms gently around Jeongyeon’s neck, while she pulls her wife closer and whispers close into the CEO’s lips,

“Happy Anniversary, my love.”

And then they finally kiss passionately in front of the fountain, in the middle of the crowd, while the lovely music continues to play along in the background.

*****

_How long will I give to you?_

_As long as I live through you_

_However long you say_

_How long will I love you?_

_As long as stars are above you_

_And longer if I may_

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this needs to be said- 
> 
> **Jeongyeon gave Mina a flower ring!!!**
> 
> (.. yes, Jeongyeon gave the other members that ring too.) 
> 
> but have you seen Mina happily flaunting her ring??? The precious flower ring that Jeongyeon gave to her?!
> 
> LOL. anyways I hope you enjoy this short epilogue. Let me know your thoughts.  
> I really enjoyed all my interactions with SC readers both here & in twitter. I will honestly miss writing SC.  
>    
> Till our next JeongMi adventures!  
> 
> 
> P.S. the lyrics scattered is from the song that is played in Central Park- "How Long Will I Love You" by Jon Boden, Sam Sweeney, & Ben Coleman.  
> 
> 
> **WE LOVE YOU JEONGYEON!!**


End file.
